Something in between
by BleedingStrawberries
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Darkspiritshipping aka. Haou X Jehu/Hell!Johan. Set in AU in general. Rating might go up as drabbles pile up. Some drabbles will have more than one chapter.
1. Work

A.N. Hey guys!~ It's been a while I know! I got busy with far too many things. I've been working on a really long ass Darkspiritshipping fic lately and because I wanted to take the edge off I guess I just started to write a short drabble. It turned into a three shot, but I will write random stuff after it from time to time. So... enjoy! 8D

* * *

He frowned as he stared at his drink. He didn't enjoy this very much. Well who would to be quite honest? It was rather noisy, that music pulsating into his ears. If he hadn't had a meeting here he wouldn't even be in a place like this in the first place. He stared into his drink as if trying to hold his sanity in that tiny glass before him.

There was someone yelling, his words were slurred and he was annoying everyone around him. The brunet wrinkled his nose. How pathetic, allowing yourself to drink into oblivion to the point where you are yelling obscenities and acting disgracefully in public. Some bystanders walked away, a few whipped out their phones laughing their heads off while snapping photos of his ridiculous behaviour — His friends no doubt.

Suddenly a deep musk danced through the air, even though he wasn't one for these sort of things, it was rather enchanting. He turned around to face the owner in curiosity. He had assumed it was a woman, so it was natural that he was taken by surprise when he saw a man stood right there facing him. He had teal hair, his eyes were orange, much like a topaz gem or a fire opal. A flirtatious smile hung on his face. Haou didn't really know what to think of him, but he felt that most people would find the other rather attractive. It did help that he wore tight fitting clothes.

"You look like a rather joyful one." The bluenet mused in a husky voice. Without asking whether he could take a seat he sat down right next to the brunet. "What's wrong? Your girlfriend dump you? Bad day at work?"

"None of the above."

The bluenet laughed lightly. "So sorry, how rude of me to assume." He mused.

Haou didn't say anything and turned back to his drink.

"Ah, right on time as usual aren't you? Here's your drink." The bartender said setting down the drink in front of the bluenet.

"Oh thanks dear~ You're so kind to me as usual~" the bluenet replied taking his drink and sipping it. "Hmmm~ It tastes great, you make the best cocktails in the world!"

Haou briefly wondered whether he was sitting next to renowned drunkard. Though from how the bartender eyed the other it was pretty obvious he wasn't. Great, he was still at work and now he was stuck between two people giving bedroom eyes to each other.

"So~" the bluenet said drawing out the word, turning his attention on the brunet. "What is the real reason you're here?"

"It's none of your business." Haou said sharply. Last thing he wanted was to be bothered by a prostitute. By how the bluenet projected himself and how the bartender seemed to know him, it was pretty apparent he worked the entertainment circle. "Look, I'm busy. If you want some business, you should go over there to that idiot over there. He's so drunk he'd probably give you triple the price you usually charge."

The bluenet frowned then blushed. "How rude! I'm not a hooker!" he huffed. "People need to stop getting the two confused!" he pouted. Haou was suddenly a little amused by the other's reactions. "Apparently saying hello is too desperate nowadays." He sighed.

Haou could feel some sort of wrath upon him, not coming from the bluenet though. He looked over to see the bartender frowning at him. "You do not call my Butterfly a hooker and walk away alive!"

"Don't worry about it Kevin, I'm not upset. Besides, remember the boss said one more black mark and you get kicked out." The bluenet said quickly. "If you get kicked out, who will make me the best cocktails on earth?" he pouted. At the pout the bartender dropped his rage and went back to serving his customers instead.

"So if you aren't a hooker what are you?"

"I'm a host. Which always gets confused with a hooker. I entertain guests around the club, if they want to sing Karaoke, then I will accompany them. I also work as a model as my day job." The bluenet said stirring his drink. "I came over because you looked like you wanted to burn the place down and well I can't have that I work here."

"Well, I wasn't going to burn the place down, just so you know. I was however irritated by that idiot over there." Haou said peering over his shoulder to indicate who he was taking about.

"Oh him, he's a regular idiot. He's irritating but after a while you just find him entertaining. I have no idea what his story is though so don't ask me."

There was a pause.

"Oh you finished your drink. Could I get you another one?"

"No thanks, I'm still working."

"Oh what a coincidence, so am I~" the bluenet laugh.

Their personalities were pretty different, not quite opposites, still, the bluenet was more sociable than he was. At first he thought the other was going to be a bother but strangely enough it wasn't too bad.

"How about I get you a drink in exchange for you name." Haou said. "You know, as an apology for insulting you about your field of work."

"Hmmm, so you _can_ be charismatic when you want to be~" the bluenet mused. "Alright, one drink and your crime is forgiven." He laughed leaning in. "However." He paused, starring Haou straight in the eyes. "I have to have your name too."

"Fine."

Haou ordered another drink for the bluenet and paid for it as he had promised. The bluenet smiled and slid his name card over to the other. "Thanks for the drink~" he mused as he sipped on it. He suddenly moved closer, leaning into the brunet's ear. "If you ever want some entertainment or just to let loose sometime, you know I'm right here~" he breathed into the other's ear.

Then he was up on his feet holding the cocktail glass. "Well~ I'll see you around, handsome~ I have a job to keep~"

"Hey Kevin, put my first drink on my tab will you?" he called as he started to walk away.

"You know, there is another way to pay off that tab, gorgeous. Just one night." The bartender mused back.

The bluenet pouted angrily. "How rude! Are you saying one night with me is worth just one drink?~" he said mocking insult.

"Awww baby don't be like that, I was joking."

"I know." The bluenet smiled. "Well, I'll see you around then, _hopefully_."

"Don't you need my name?" Haou replied.

"Nah, keep it mysterious. It'll be more fun if we do meet again~" the bluenet mused back and just like that he disappeared into the dance floor, as quickly as he had appeared in front of the golden eyed male.

"He likes you, you know."

"I can tell when someone is flirting with me, but thanks." The brunet retorted back. He took the name card that was still lying on the counter of the bar and held it, reading it.

"Jehu huh?" the brunet mused as he finished the rest of his drink. Maybe going to these ridiculous places do actually give a reward once in a while.


	2. Vocal

It was another one of them meetings. Why did they insist on picking such a place? It was like his co-workers had it in for him or something. It's not like he even seemed like the type to enjoy huge gatherings anyway. He stared into his drink, a bit bored. Were they even working anyway? He glanced over at his co-workers socialising, one of them was laughing rather loudly. She clearly had way too much to drink.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen!~ I hope you are enjoying your night so far!~" spoke a familiar voice that made him glance up from his drink and look in the general direction the voice came from. It was Jehu. He wore a black tube top with black shorts, garters that were clipped to his thigh high boots. There was a dark blue skirt like cloth tied slanted around his shorts. He wore silver bangles and a pair of hooped earrings, he also had black rose clip in his hair.

There were screams and whistles directed at the bluenet's general direction. Including some shouting that they found him attractive or that they loved him. One of them even went as far as asking him to be their wife. Jehu laughed, smiling. "Oh why thank you for the compliments everybody!~ I'm glad you are all having a great day~" he mused.

There were more cheers, some asked him to speak more.

"My, what a lively crowd I have today. I'm glad my client asked me to sing!~" he laughed winking at a man stood in the audience. The man smirked back and blew a kiss to the bluenet who was on stage. "Alright, let's get started. There's quite a few songs on the list."

"Let's start off with something quite fun~ Music please if you would be so kind~"

 _Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're a sex bomb uh, huh_

 _You can give it to me when I need to come along, give it to me_

 _Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb_

 _And baby, you can turn me on, baby, you can turn me on_

 _You know what you're doing to me, don't you?_

 _Ha ha, I know you do_

A host's job was a rather interesting one indeed. He wasn't normally the type to pay attention to the change in music, but something about the way the bluenet sang made him interested. Perhaps it was the way he moved his body or the words that came out of his mouth. The song wasn't a classy one. He didn't mind how the bluenet moved his body nor how he sang the song in such an enticing way. In a way, it suited him. However, he disliked how the client had looked at the bluenet with lust in his eyes. Licking his lips as if he were going to have the bluenet as his next meal.

The song finished and there were whistles in the crowd. There were a lot of obscenities yelled in the audience.

"Hmmm~ You guys seem to have enjoyed that~" he mused. "I hope no one got a little too excited because there's more~" he teased with a wink on his face, specifically directing his gaze at his client in the audience.

"The next song's a bit strange since it doesn't quite suit my gender~ Maybe if I was a girl it would fit the bill a bit more~"

 _I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

 _Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

 _When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_

 _Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

It was true, it didn't apply to his gender, yet. Strangely enough he managed to floor the audience either way.

 _People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

How the bluenet moved his body how he would glance at the audience with that teasing smile.

 _Sexy, sexy, sexy…_

 _Naughty, naughty, naughty… Me…_

 _People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

The bluenet walked around the stage moving his body to the song seamlessly and perfectly while wearing a mischievous look in his eyes.

 _I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly_

 _Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money_

 _I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty_

 _Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

When the song finished there were whistles and cheers once again. The bluenet smirked and winked. The beat suddenly picked up and amber eyed male moved to the beat.

Jehu sang, teasing the audience and Haou just watched finding himself mesmerised. He couldn't look away, however, he didn't want to anyway. It was getting rather warm in there, maybe it was him, maybe it was the audience, but how the bluenet was teasing the audience with the next song was just flawlessly done.

 _Things like "I love you",_

 _that's merely what I say to trap you._

 _In a love game, the one who falls first is the loser, right?_

The bluenet flashed a flirty smile at his client and he was enjoying it. Maybe a bit too much. The brunet had an odd sinking feeling. He felt that Jehu's client had more of an underlying desire. He was pretty certain that Jehu knew. Still, he didn't like it. From what he understood, a host generally was there to entertain and that was all. You could ask them to go home with you, however, it would be a private word and how the client was playing with it out in the open. That generally wasn't the way to do things.

He glanced back at the bluenet who was currently getting ready to start another song. He seemed to be used to singing such songs on the stage though. He didn't seem to be quite bothered. Suddenly the lights turned red and the bluenet wore a devious look on his face. A look to suit the song, Haou supposed. Jehu started singing and he wasn't surprised why he had worn that look. While he was singing, his gaze was directed at his client. He moved his body, rubbing it against the mic stand. A hungry look hung on his face as he danced and sang.

 _Wanna wrestle with me baby_

 _Here's a sneak little peek_

 _You can dominate the game_

 _Cause I'm tough_

 _I don't play around that often_

 _When I do I'm a freak_

 _So you'd better believe_

 _I like it rough~_

The bluenet licked his lips, looking as sexual as possible while he delivered that chorus of lyrics. The audience was loving it. They were wolf whistling, hollering and shouting obscenities at the bluenet as he carried on with his song. He was moving to the beat, enticing the audience. At how the audience was reacting, the brunet was surprised no one tried to climb the stage.

"Quite an enticing fellow isn't he?" he heard someone behind him speak. He turned around to face the speaker. It was the bartender. Kevin was it?

"Yes, I agree."

"That's Jehu for you, I swear he's the reason the place is always full and making great profit."

"I take it he enjoys his job." The brunet commented. It was strange he was having a conversation with the bartender about a singer on stage.

"Oh he does, though I get worried sometimes."

"How so?"

"Jehu's a very beautiful guy, sometimes clients tend to get too obsessed and can't leave him. It's worrying."

"I can understand how you feel, especially when your underlying feelings for him are pretty strong."

"I don't think you can leave here without being charmed even slightly by him."

The place was suddenly silent, Haou and Kevin looked up at the stage. It was dark, the entire place was engulf in complete darkness. He could hear the bartender chuckle.

"Ahh. It's time for this song is it?" he heard him remark, a smirk in his voice.

Suddenly the lights came on, blinding everyone. There were petals floating down in the air and animated ones in the backdrop. The bluenet stood there in the middle, wearing a dark blue kimono. It was an altered one where it was short and he definitely wasn't wearing it the correct way. The bow at the front, the top part worn open and the bottom too. He held a dark blue umbrella to fit the scene, twirling it to the song. The audience was silent, they watched him stunned by he moved the umbrella to the side of him, revealing his face. He still wore the rose he had on earlier. It suited him though.

 _If it is what you desire_

 _I can be like an obedient dog_

 _with a cord, a rope, or a chain_

 _I'll let you tie me up_

He sang as the audience cheered. It was interesting since Jehu had a rather innocent look in his eyes, almost pleading, rather different from before. He twirled the umbrella with childish innocence. Singing along to the song.

Or if you prefer, I can be like a kitten.

I shall endearingly,

with my fingers, feet, and lips

indulge you

"This is quite an act, isn't it?" Haou found himself saying.

"Yes, this is probably one of the favourites in this place. People really dig him in those clothes."

"Has he ever sung any song that wasn't so filthy?" the brunet asked. "I'm not implying it makes him filthy for singing such songs, it's more like I feel that it's unfair if that's all he sings for his clients."

The bartender was silent. He didn't say a word but seemed to be searching his memory.

 _I can be like a camellia flower_

 _With blossoms in the winter_

 _With rain or frost on my body_

 _Let me display myself for you_

 _Or if you prefer a splendid rose_

 _and want to see it on the verge of falling_

 _With fragrances on the neck and hair_

 _I'll be wrapped in the scent of death_

"No. No one has ever had him sing a song that didn't make him into an objectification before." Kevin finally answered. He sounded angered at the realisation. "It's disgusting, they treat him like he's a toy or something."

"You're rather open about the details to do with him. I barely know him."

"It's because I feel like you're the only one that actually talks and looks at him as a person even when he's clad in skimpy clothes."

"It suits him. The look that is." Haou said sipping his drink. "Are you telling me this in hopes of having me _save_ him from his current predicament?" Haou mused smirking a rather arrogant smirk.

 _I have yet to be stained to the bone_

 _With just that much, it is not satisfying_

"Maybe, maybe not. Can't I hope that someone else would see him in a different light as his friend of his?"

"You're in luck. Maybe I want to _save_ him." The brunet replied. "Though, he doesn't actually need saving. Let me remind you this."

"How do I request for a song anyway? I have one in mind." The brunet said.

 _The colours come out like scattered paint,_

 _No one can be at their zenith eternally_

 _I want to know more and more profoundly_

"Just tell me the song and I'll quickly pass the message to the band." The bartender quickly said.

"Alright." The brunet said, "Do you have a scrap piece of paper?"

"Yes, here you go."

The brunet quickly wrote on the piece of paper. The bartender's face lit up when he saw the song title.

"You know what I'm offering you free drinks from now on here."

Haou smirked. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Kevin said nothing only ran through the door. By now Jehu had finished. He looked into the audience.

"Thank you everyone!~ I hope you enjoyed that song!~"

The crowd responded, asking for an encore. "Oh you want an encore?~ Hmmm I'll have to think about that."

One of the band members walked up on stage and whispered into Jehu's ear quickly. Jehu smiled lightly and nodded.

"Actually, I may have one little special thing in store for you~" the bluenet mused. "Just bare me a second alright?" he said quickly disappearing off stage while staff came up on stage to clear away the petals. Haou could have sworn he witnessed some members of the audience scooping up the petals and stuffing them in their pockets. It wasn't just men, women equally alike. Kevin was right. They were obsessed.

When the stage was cleared, the bluenet came on stage, holding an acoustic guitar, someone passed a chair up to him, he took it and sat on it. He was now in his original outfit. He started playing on the acoustic guitar singing the song. The audience was silent now. They were stunned. It was a different atmosphere suddenly.

 _You think I'm pretty_

 _Without any makeup on_

 _You think I'm funny_

 _When I tell the punchline wrong_

 _I know you get me_

 _So I let my walls come down, down_

 _Before you met me_

 _I was alright but things_

 _Were kinda heavy_

 _You brought me to life_

 _Now every February_

 _You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

The bluenet looked as if he was glowing, the spotlight was on him. He continued playing the guitar while singing happily. As he sang, his earrings jingled and bounced lightly, as one of the hoops were turning it caught the spotlight that was shining onto him. As he looked at the audience with a gentle soft look in his eyes, Haou could have sworn that he saw Jehu eyes gleam.

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance, until we die_

 _You and I, will be young forever_

"I think I will keep to my word on the free drinks." Kevin mused. "The audience isn't acting like a bunch of drunken horny perverts."

"Well maybe I'll come here more often then." Haou mused.

"If the music gets too much, you could always check in with Jehu anyway."

"Maybe I will." He mused as he took a sip of his drink enjoy the bluenet's singing. It was rather mesmerising, especially with that gentle smile that rested on his lips while he sang this song. Haou could tell Jehu liked the song by how he played and sung the song. The bluenet at this point had handed his guitar to someone downstairs and had started to walk off the stage with the mic in hand. The band had started to play the song in his place.

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops when you look at me_

 _Just one touch now baby I believe this is real_

 _So take a chance and don't ever look back,_

 _Don't ever look back_

The crowd's gaze followed him as he walked through, none of them moved though. Not a single one of them. He started to move towards his client's direction, however, as he passed his client, Haou could tell where he was actually headed. His suspicions were confirmed when he was right in front of him. He took a seat next to him on the bar and leaned in.

 _When you're around me life's like a movie scene_

 _I wasn't happy until you became my King_

The bluenet sang happily, an unreadable expression in his eyes, however, he made an effort to lock eyes with his when he sang "King".

 _I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

 _I'm complete_

 _Let's just talk all through the night_

 _There's no need to rush_

 _We can dance until we die_

 _You and I will be young forever_

He sang softly, there was a pause. Suddenly he stood up and the music picked up and the song was no longer a slow and soft song.

 _I'mma get your heart racing_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Let you put your hands on me_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

When he finished the song, the crowd cheered. They all looked as if they had walked out of a dream. While taking a drink though, Haou could feel anger directed at his general direction. He saw Jehu's client start to make his way over to them. Haou could care less, men like him were easy to deal with him. Or should he say, _boys_.

However, before the client could get there, the bluenet suddenly showed up, sliding himself onto the bar table.

"Well~ That was quite a song you picked there, Mr.~" he teased.

"You did well for ad lib." Haou mused back. "In fact I'm so impressed I think I may buy you a drink." The golden eyed man said as he took out some cash and handed it to the bartender.

"Why thank you~" the bluenet said moving closer to him.

"Ah Jehu, there you are!" said the client, putting up an act as if he had been searching for him.

"Oh that was terrible of me to have you running around in circles to try and find me, Mr. Lynch."

"Tsk Jehu, such formalities! Christopher is just fine with me!" the man said as he moved closer to the bluenet. "The hair clip I bought you suits you well."

He placed a hand around Jehu's rear, sneaking a squeeze.

"Mr. Lynch no~ We're in public~" the bluenet teased. "Shouldn't you be leaving soon? You have work tomorrow."

"I can always call in sick then have my takeout." The man said as he cupped a hand around the bluenet's face. Haou could see Kevin pull a face in the corner of his eye. He decided to ignore it and focus on his drink instead.

"Now now, you know I have a client in ten minutes so I'm going to have to decline your offer." The bluenet said, pushing the other's hand away.

The man got angry. "How much? How much do I have to throw at you for you to give me a night."

"Mr. Lynch, please calm down. You know I'm a host, I entertain men and women."

"Shut up you bitch! I've wasted enough money on you! All I want is a little entertainment and you can't even push away your other plans for me." He suddenly said, grabbing the bluenet's wrist. "I've bought you clothes, I paid for all of your drinks, I've bought you perfume too. I bought you that hair clip, all that good money wasted! Also, you're itching to be fucked by me and I know it! All those moments we had together, how you act towards me. Of course you want me!" he gets angrier, gripping Jehu's wrist tighter.

"I know you're a whore anyway, so money is all you want right?" he hissed as he grabbed a wad of money, pulling Jehu's shorts open, shoving down the cash down his pants. "Look at that, dirty money right where it belongs."

At this point Haou could feel Kevin fuming from behind the counter. It was risky business for him to interfere because of the credibility of their bar was at risk. If Kevin acted upon his emotions they could get a black mark in their business. However, on the other hand, how Jehu was being treated as a result of that was unfair.

"You need to calm down and stop whining like an infant." The brunet spoke suddenly causing the man to divert his gaze at him instead.

"This is none of your business, it's my business with this whore."

"You sound like an infant crying over spilt milk. You do realise what a host club actually is right? They entertain you that's all, if you have a fantasy then they will comply. But they are allowed to reject your request."

"You better watch your tone, you have no idea how important I am!"

"As important as a pile dung I suppose. Oh wait, even a pile dung is more significant than you." Haou retorted getting bored with this man's behaviour.

"Why you!" the man cried about to move to hit Haou, however, suddenly Jehu was gripping him on to him. Jehu had used the moment he was distracted to use his free hand, twisting at the right joints, quickly getting the man onto his knees.

"Hold up a second, Mr. Lynch." The bluenet said darkly. "This _whore_ , would like to say something to you. Firstly, you don't come in here expecting me to have sex with you. Oh wait maybe that's too complicated for you… let me try this again. I don't fuck everybody that walks into the door and offers me money. I am a host, I entertain you and play out your filthy fantasies no matter how filthy they are because you paid good money, that is all. Why am I wearing your hair clip you bought me? I'm entertaining you right now, I wear what you like. That is all! Secondly, I am a human being, not a fuck toy. I would never even dream of getting in bed with you. You are a sleaze bag that isn't even worth my time. Lastly, please are you a child? Shoving money down my shorts and saying the money is dirty! No wonder you can't get a date at all and have to come here constantly for a paid date!" the bluenet said.

He pulled out the notes and dumped it all over the man's body. "Have your dirty money back, I don't want it and you know what? Have this back too!" he cried as he took off his hair clip and threw it down at the man.

"Now shoo!"

The man growled angrily and got up, trying to lunge at Jehu. However with one swift punch the bluenet knocked him out. The bouncers took him out without question.

Jehu inhaled and exhaled, letting the air go. He sat on the counter and brought out a cigarette. "Hey handsome, got a light?" the bluenet said.

"No, I don't smoke."

"Awww that's a shame. It's alright I'll just go to the kitchen to light it."

"For God's sakes Jehu, you can't just do that! It's unhygienic and against the rules to smoke in the kitchen! Here's a lighter!" Kevin replied quickly shoving the lighter into his hands. Jehu laughed and lit up the cigarette, handing the lighter back.

"I don't usually smoke, I'm just letting some anger out."

"I don't blame you." Haou replied.

"Oh yes by the way, here's your drink that was promised before this whole incident!" Kevin said, sliding the drink over to him. "I was going to make it earlier, but that douche interrupted."

"That's fine, cocktails are best fresh." The bluenet said, sipping it.

"So, you came back to see me."

"No, I'm working."

"Oh what a coincidence, me too!" the bluenet mused, smiling coyly at the other.

"Haou."

"Huh?"

"That's my name. You said if we met again you'd take my name. So now you have it."

"My, you can be so awkward in conversation." The bluenet mused. "Still, what a name." He said. "People must fear your presence."

"Some people do, some don't know to fear." Haou replied quickly.

"Well I think you're intriguing." Jehu mused twirling a piece of his hair. He sighed. "I'm going to be leaving in a few minutes and I'm sad. I've only just gotten to know my mystery guy's name~" he pouted. Haou said nothing. Jehu smiled. "Still, I'm glad I found out." He said amused.

"See you again, _Haou_." The bluenet said, purposely dropping his name.

With that he hopped off the counter and walked off.

"What I don't understand is why he didn't kick him. He's wearing heels after all." Haou commented as he watched the bluenet walk away.

"I guess it's a man's law I suppose. No matter how badly they behave it's a law that they don't kick each other in the nuts."

"Even after he did such a thing to him?"

"You have a point…"

"My work is finished, so I'm going home now." Haou said. "Oh, I forgot to give him this."

"I can pass it on to him if you want."

"I think it's better to give one's number personally don't you think?"

"You were going to give him your number?" Kevin asked shocked.

"He's interesting and different." Was all the male said before disappearing off before Kevin could ask anymore questions.


	3. Coincidence

Today was a rather fast paced day, enough to keep him on his toes and have his mind drift. It had been quite a while since he had first met that very interesting person. At first he had known him as the grumpy guy who sat at the bar, but now it was something else. After the second time he had met him, the two of them had met on occasion between the weeks. How many months had he even known him for?

 _Known of more like_. The man practically doesn't let anything out. He takes things in, but never says too much. If one didn't know him, they'd think he was being cautious. That wasn't the case however, the golden eyed male was just that kind of guy. He always sat at the bar with a drink beside him. Sometimes he would be chatting to Kevin, god knows what the two talk about, they are such different people. Most of the time however he'd be working. However, whenever Jehu was on stage, he'd be watching. He'd put things aside just to listen to him sing or when he'd come over, he would spy the brunet putting his work away. They'd sit there, making light conversation. Or Jehu would do most of the talking. Haou was different. He'd flirt back once in a while or be very smooth with his words. He'd always request a song too, no matter which client it was. He remembered there was a particular tough looking client who tried to challenge Haou over randomly picking a song for him and the guy walked away as if he had seen a ghost. Haou was short and at times looked passive. Yet, he had a presence about him that no one could battle with. Some people cower in his presence.

"Jehu, if you could turn this way."

"Like this?"

"Yes that's great!"

The camera flashed several times, he was asked for certain poses in between shots. He was modelling for another magazine. In terms of work he'd always be busy. He remembered how whenever he asked Haou as a joke whether he ever looked through the magazine shelves to try and find him on the cover and he'd say maybe he did. Once he even made an a joke such as "Who knows, maybe I'm secretly collecting all of them."

"Okay that's a wrap for this morning! Thanks everyone!"

Jehu relaxed and stretched.

"You look stunning as usual Jehu!" his manager chimed as she ran up to him. She was a pretty pink haired girl with long hair, she was always dressed fashionably. People always called the two of them the vibrant haired pair. "You have a shoot after lunch with G Magazine and also Tiara magazine, oh there's also one for an advert!"

"An advert?"

"Yeah, they want you to advertise their line of clothing and accessories. Their company name is-Let's see…" the pink haired girl said as she fumbled through her electronic organiser. "Ah, they're called Rose Garden."

"I've heard of them before." Jehu said.

"Oh?"

"I'm glad they asked me to do a shoot." He mused. "So, want to go grab a bite or something?"

"Sure, I'm starving! Been up since five this morning!"

"Another argument with your partner?"

"Yeah… She's been super moody lately. But I guess that's why people said not to date uprising models!" she laughed.

"Hey at least you don't work with her."

"That is true, it would be awful because that means she'll expect some leeway from me." She said quickly. "Ah well you know how it is, we'll make up and it'll be fine!"

"That is true, that's how life is." Jehu said, his mind couldn't help bounce back to the brunet. He wondered what he did during his mornings and what he does before he gets forced to frequent the bar by his work colleagues. He never seemed to look happy there.

"Oh speaking of love interests… Something came for you this morning!" she chimed happily, looking excited. "Who are they?"

"There's no one I'm seeing right now." Jehu said, amused that the girl was so excited.

"Are you sure? Surely someone who sends a bouquet of white roses with one red rose means something."

"Wait, I got flowers?"

"Hell yeah! Follow me!" she cried as she practically grabbed his hand and dragged him along. He didn't even get a choice in 'following' her. When they got there, it was like she said, there were roses. Really beautiful ones in fact.

"Are you sure they aren't from Rose Garden? You know how some companies like to give freebies."

"No, because the Rose Garden freebies are over there…" the pink haired girl said as she pointed to the whole pile of boxes in the left corner.

"Wow, that's a lot of freebies~" the bluenet mused. "I think I love that store even more now~" he laughed. He glanced over to the bouquet of roses, walking over to inspect them.

"Hmm… No name tag, no message either." He said absentmindedly as he carried on looking at them. "They are so pretty though." He said. As he moved the vase around, he found a slip of paper hidden between the ribbon. He pulled it out and read it. All the note said was "See you there." Nothing else at all. He looked at it puzzled. Though the handwriting looked somewhat familiar. "Well there is a message, but no idea who it is." The bluenet mused.

"I guess it's a cryptic message. Ah well, let's go get lunch, Jehu."

"What do you feel like having?"

"Hmmm… How about steak?" the pink haired female said as her blue eyes sparkled up.

"Sure why not." He mused, his manager sure loved steak.

"So, are you thinking of moving out of your host club flat anytime soon, Jehu?"

"Hmmm… Not really. I don't really see myself going anywhere really."

"Why not? Your modelling job technically pays enough for you not to need your host club one."

"I know, but I still enjoy that job." He smiled. "It's hard to leave that place since they're technically family."

"Yes I suppose so. Though, I am worried for you." She paused to take a drink. "I'm not going to stop you because that's not my style, but I can't help but recall how we first met."

"I don't blame you for worrying. We do get some oddballs once in a while but I've only really had to punch one since. Besides… now I have someone that can get them to back off without me saying anything." He smiled, recalling Haou's intimidating presence.

"I know that smile Jehu!~" she mused, leaning closer. "You like them! Who's the lucky one?~" she asked excitedly.

"I met him a few months ago, he was there because his workplace practically forced him to go." He said, laughing from the memory. "I can tell he didn't want to go by how angry he looked at the bar. It was so amusing." He smiled. "He can be charming when he wants to be though and I really like his eyes."

"Oh?"

"They are this intense gold and they intimidate most people with one stare. I guess I could say he has the gaze of a King."

"That classy huh? When you put it like that it sounds like he totally didn't fit into the scene."

"Yeah he didn't, people were getting drunk and he was just there sat in the corner, smartly dressed. He's always smartly dressed to be quite honest."

"Have you made out with him yet?"

"No! Of course not!" Jehu said quickly.

"That's kinda slow for you Jehu!" she teased smirking at the bluenet blushing and looking away.

"I just don't feel that there's actually a right time to try…" he said. It was strange, by now he would have kissed his love interest at least once. He was never known for being shy. So it was odd that he hadn't even tried yet.

"Ho ho, maybe this one is a serious one!" she mused, she was clearly amused by this, she had that look in her eyes and on her face. "Maybe you should ask him out." She said as she poked her fork into another piece of steak, popping it into her mouth.

"I'll see." Jehu replied, now he wasn't so hungry anymore. His feelings were a mess of everything.

"Eat up! You have a whole load of events for this afternoon and it would be embarrassing if your stomach were to suddenly growl!" his manager said, having none of his 'I'm not eating because I'm confused about my feelings.' Jehu knew she was right and didn't argue with her, starting to cut his steak into pieces.

"And that's a wrap! Thank you Jehu!"

The bluenet slowly sat up from the floor of roses gathered around him. "No. Thank you for requesting me for your photo shoot."

"How can we ignore one of our valued customers and someone that looks so great in our line of fashion?"

"You're too kind!"

"I hope you enjoy our gifts."

"Of course! You're my favourite fashion line!~" he smiled.

"Would you like to see how the shoots turned out?"

"Sure why not?" the bluenet answered as he moved over to where the crew was. The member on the laptop pulled up the pictures.

"Oh wow, you did a great job with the photography. It looks great~" he smiled.

"I think it's because it's you being in the picture that makes it shine."

"Are you implying you have a thing for me~" the bluenet mused. "It's no good to be crushing on your models you know~"

"I know, but haven't you heard what others call you?"

"Huh?"

"The heart thief." The man said. "It's reported that most people who have worked in a photo shoot with you or have met you gets their heart stolen by you."

"Hmmm~ I like that name~ Oh you all flatter me so~" he mused.

"Anyway, you are free to leave now, we have quite a few things to pack up. Thanks again for your time, Jehu."

"No problem~ If you want another shoot, you know who to call~" the bluenet mused as he headed for the door. "Thank you everyone for your time." He said before exiting the place.

"Well the rumours don't lie. He really is something."

"I couldn't agree more… My heart is still beating." A fellow employee chimed in in a dreamy voice.

"You look happy, something good happen?"

"I got sent a bouquet of white roses with one red rose from some mystery person with a cryptic note. I also got a chance to model for Rose Garden andddd~ They sent me presents~" the bluenet mused happily, leaning over the counter.

"You know with your current status, you don't even need to work here anymore, Jehu."

"You're so mean Kevin~ First my manager, then you~ Why are you all making me leave this job?~" Jehu pouted.

"We worry about your safety."

"You are all acting like I'm made of glass! Please stop! I may look pretty but it doesn't mean I'm easily broken." He sighed. "At least Haou doesn't think I'm fragile."

"Oh, name dropping I see. You really should buckle down and tell him how you feel."

"And hope for what? Face it, Kevin. I'm better off single to be quite honest." Jehu said.

"Why are you better off that way?"

"When you're dating, things get attached and well with me currently in the popular spot for modelling, people are going to start asking questions and such."

"You've got a point, but you seem to be very interested in Haou. I haven't seen you look at someone like that ever."

"I have a certain look for when I'm in love?" the bluenet said a bit confused. Kevin smiled, finding his expression cute.

"Of course you do. For one you look less devious." Kevin said. "Also you're so focused on him too. Your concentration always differs when it comes to others."

"Be honest with yourself Honey, you've got it bad."

"Hmmm… Maybe I have." The bluenet said thoughtfully. "It doesn't mean I have to act upon it though. I don't really think Haou is the kind to get into relationships to be frank. He's a bit of a loner. Well… not a bit, a very big loner."

"You do have a point." The other replied.

"Well! I have to start getting ready."

"Oh yes, you have a performance again tonight!"

"Yeah, the management requested I sing. Apparently it brings in good business, besides, I have a mystery client today."

"Everyone's here to see you that's why!"

The bluenet smiled and shrugged, exiting the place. "See you later Kevin!~" he said as he waved a hand on the way out.

After Haou's initial request, others have started to follow suit and request nicer songs that he could play on his acoustic guitar instead. It was nice, although he enjoyed the dirty flirty songs, he never got the chance to use his guitar. "Good evening, everyone." He spoke into the microphone. "As you can see, I'm back with my guitar again."

There were cheers as usual and everyone was excited. "Well, with no further ado, let's get on with the show."

 _Can't you see?_

 _There's a feeling that's come over me_

 _Close my eyes_

 _You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless_

He looked out into the audience, strumming his guitar, singing. As he sang, he spied Haou sat at the very back, dressed formally as usual. It was funny how he showed up out of the blue when he was just talking about him today. He figured the brunet was once again dragged here by his colleagues again. Still, since he was here, he might as well entertain him.

 _No need to wonder why_

 _Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny_

 _'Cause I wanted to fly,_

 _so you gave me your wings_

 _And time held its breath so I could see, yeah_

 _And you set me free_

He felt strange, it was so easy to sing these songs when he was focusing on him. He carried on strumming and singing, his eyes focusing the brunet the whole time. He couldn't help but wonder who it was that was his client tonight. Apparently, it was an anonymous client, one that the management refused to tell him about too. It was strange. He stopped strumming as the song ended. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause.

"Thank you everybody for being so very kind~ I know you are all excited for my next song and I'm glad." He mused into the mic. "I know this song isn't in the actual schedule, but I thought it'd be a good song to insert. You know, just for a bit of uplifting atmosphere~" he mused. "And no, it's not something dirty sorry to disappoint you all, I know how much you all love dirt~" he laughed as someone let out a very disappointed "Awww!"

"Well~ I guess I'll dedicated this song to the one out there who was particularly disappointed at that statement then!~" he smiled. He handed his guitar down to this band and stood up, moving the chair behind the curtains. "Also to my anonymous client, I hope you enjoy this next song!~" The music started to pick up while he got close to the mic taking a silent breath before starting to sing.

 _We're standing in the rain_

 _And sipping cold champagne_

 _The night is full of angels of sin_

 _The demons of pleasure and pain_

 _You whisper in my ear_

 _I'm holding back the tears_

 _Your words are burning the way to my heart_

 _That's been held hostage for years_

He enjoyed singing this song, it was rather fun. He carried on, singing his heart out as he moved to the beat. When he sang he just got into the song and just forgot about his surroundings. Although saying that, he couldn't quite stop his eyes from focusing on the brunet.

 _The wild look in your eyes_

 _Will light my fire inside_

 _This is the night that we cannot deny_

 _We'll always be partners in crime_

 _I kiss your lips so sweet_

 _Mmm... but do you feel the heat?_

 _Is it so wrong to be hungry for love?_

 _To follow the passion so deep?_

Kevin was right and it was just annoying, he had it bad. He couldn't help but wonder if the other felt the same. He could feel sweat bouncing off his skin as he turned. He took a deep breath before the bridge started to play. As he faced the audience again, he could see the brunet staring back at him, with those same eyes of his.

 _Now it's too late to turn back the time_

 _We just have to go with the flow_

 _I will be yours and you will be mine_

 _And that's how the story goes_

He could feel himself falling. He started to question why he had added this song to the mix in the first place. It was strange. Maybe it was because he had a nagging feeling he knew who it was that had picked the song list today. Well, he hoped his guess was right. He finished the song, taking a quick bow, earning cheers from the crowd. He pulled the chair back towards him and took the guitar, sitting down and starting to strum on the guitar once again. The audience quickly went quiet, waiting to hear him sing the next song.

 _In my mind_

 _Everything we did was right_

 _Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side_

 _How could I ever have been so blind?_

 _You give me something to sleep to_

 _Something to sleep to_

 _Something to sleep to at night_

This was a relatively sad and soft song compared to the one before it. However, the crowd still enjoyed it. He carried on strumming and singing his heart with a sad expression. He decided that instead of pausing, he'd slowly feed the ending of the song into the next song, carrying on the performance.

Moon river, wider than a mile

I'm crossing you in style some day

Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker

Wherever you're goin', i'm goin' your way

Two drifters, off to see the world

There's such a lot of world to see

We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend

My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me

He stared out into the darkness, the only person that was completely visible to him was the golden eyed brunet at the end of the room by the bar. Their area was still lit. He always liked to focus far away whenever he performed anyway. Sometimes, seeing his audience making the same usual expressions bored him and made it hard for him to sing his heart out. As he carried on singing the song, the bluenet saw something glimmer in the brunet's eyes. It was true, it was definitely him who was the mystery client tonight. He was sure of it.

 _I'm feelin' electric tonight_

 _Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99_

 _Got my bad baby by my heavenly side_

 _I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight_

It was easy to lose yourself in music when you're singing, but maybe that's why he always enjoyed it. No matter how dirty the lyrics were to some songs he was requested to sing, he still loved performing them and teasing the audience. Up on the platform he felt like he could do anything, if he wanted to make them fall like dominoes, he could.

 _Apart from one of them._

Haou.

 _He was just different._

He wasn't like any other.

"Thank you Everybody!~ Now this is where the list ends. However, I do have something special in store for you guys~ I guess it's like an encore, if you would have it." He paused to let the crowd respond to his words. They cheered loudly, vying for an encore. He smiled, putting on a soft smile. This song he was going to play next was so nice, he had to get his feelings across. So he sang from the bottom of his heart.

 _If the sun should tumble from the sky_

 _If the sea should suddenly run dry_

 _If you love me, really love me_

 _Let it happen, I won't care_

 _If it seems that everything is lost_

 _I will smile and never count the cost_

 _If you love me,really love me_

 _Let it happen, darling, I won't care._

He carried on staring out into the audience, strumming on the guitar, singing with a soft smile. All that time, he was focused on one and only one.

 _Shall I catch a shooting star?_

 _Shall I bring it where you are?_

 _If you want me to, I will_

 _You can set me any task_

 _I'll do anything you ask_

 _If you'll only love me still_

 _When at last my life on earth is through_

 _I'll share eternity with you_

 _If you love me, really love me_

 _Let whatever happens_

 _I won't care_

Can you hear me?

Can you understand what I want to say?

Will my words get to you?

Most importantly of all, do you feel the same?

 _When at last my life on earth is through_

 _I'll share eternity with you_

 _If you love me, really love me_

 _Let whatever happens_

 _I won't care_

He found himself glancing at the brunet again. Suddenly his breaths felt heavy, his heart too. Can a song truly convey feelings to another? He glanced at the crowd beneath him, all frozen in awe, their eyes gazing up at him. They were all mesmerised, however, when he glanced at the brunet, he couldn't see it. He couldn't tell what he felt and that perhaps was the most heart clenching part. Then something unpredictable happened— out of that silence, he heard clapping. When he looked, it was the brunet. He sat there for a second in shock.

Haou.

Haou was the one that was clapping.

He took a breath, calming himself down. "Thank you everybody and have a good night." He said. "And to my mystery client. I hope you enjoyed my show too." He spoke as he bowed then left the stage.

He felt a bit dizzy, it was probably just from the buzz he felt after the performance. Usually he moved around a lot more and it wasn't even that tiring. Yet, this time it was. Maybe because he was in conflict with himself so much today. He squeezed past a bunch of people, spotting the brunet still at the bar. As soon as he arrived, there was a drink set in front of him. He thanked Kevin silently before drinking it, feeling calm afterwards.

"So, another forceful trip to here because of work?~" he mused, moving to sit on the counter next to him.

"No, I came to see you." the brunet stated calmly.

At his reply, the bluenet almost missed the counter as he was sitting. "Ho, you came here to see me huh?~" he mused, quickly recovering.

"Yes. To give you this." Haou said as he took out a small box. Whatever was in the box it looked expensive. He took it without questioning the other. Jehu opened it. Inside the box were a pair of white earrings in the shape of a rose. They were studs. They weren't big roses just nice and small ones. There was a little gem in the middle of each one.

"Can I book a night in your busy schedule?" the brunet said.

"Isn't this too much for a payment towards it though?"

"It's not a payment, just a gesture to ask you whether you could perhaps spare at least a night in each week for me."

"A-Are you asking me out?" the bluenet asked, shocked when he finally understood what the brunet was trying to ask him. The brunet didn't say anything, only slipped him a slip of paper. As Jehu looked down, he saw that it was a number.

"Yes."

"Pardon?"

"Let's give this a little try." the bluenet said smiling, quickly putting on the earrings. Haou was sure observant, he even noticed that he had several different piercings. Suddenly he froze. White roses. He was given them earlier on the day.

"By any chance… were you the one that sent me those flowers?"

"Yes. It was me." The brunet replied.

The bluenet blushed and looked away. "Thank you, I really loved them." He said quietly.

"A blushing mess isn't really like you, Jehu." The brunet mused as he watched the other fumble over his words. He could get used to this side of the bluenet. The amber eyed male pouted in response. He recovered rather quickly though, leaning over and kissing the brunet on the lips. Haou wasn't a passionate kisser. In fact, from the way he kissed back, Jehu could tell he never really bothered with kissing. However, he didn't hate it at all, he didn't hate how Haou had laced his fingers in his hair for that moment.

"Jeez you guys, take that to the bedroom!" Kevin scolded but with a smile on his face. The pair stopped and Jehu laughed, sticking his tongue out at the other. "One more word from you and we'll do it right here, on your precious counter~"

"Don't you dare Jehu! Last time I spent forever sanitising it!"

"I've done it once, what makes you think I wouldn't again?~" the bluenet mused.

"JEHU!" the other hissed.

The two were interrupted by Haou handing some money over to Kevin. "Thanks for everything. I'll be taking my leave now." He said.

"But I said your drinks were on the house."

"You did, but I'm giving you the money." The brunet said. "And keep the change." He said as he stood up from his seat. He put an arm around the bluenet's waist. Jehu didn't say anything, knowing full well he wasn't going to spend tonight at home. "See you around Kevin!" he called out as they walked away. It was perfect. The bluenet leaned against the other, enjoying being close to him.

"So how's life?"

"Pretty good, I think I've got it really bad, Kevin." The bluenet sighed as he twirled a piece of his hair.

"Well you've moved into his so yeah you have got it pretty bad."

"Can you blame me though? I've stayed with him for longer than three months… That's a long time for me!" he mused.

"It is a long time for you indeed. I'm happy for you honestly. Now… If you two would stop breaking in and doing it on the counter here it would be a good thing."

"It's not breaking in if I have the key, Kevin!~" he pouted. "Besides! We clean up afterwards!"

"Just stop it! If you get found out they'll shut us down for health and safety!"

"You worry too much Kevin!" Jehu mused, drinking his drink happily. "It's not just the counter we do it on anyway~"

Kevin shook his head with a smile on his face. There really wasn't any point in fighting the wind anyway. He watched the bluenet who was happily drinking his drink and he felt happy for the other.

He was happy, everything was pretty great now. He just so happened to meet Haou that day.

"Hey, look who's just arrived?"

The bluenet looked over to see his lover walk over.

Yes, everything was just right.


	4. Chromatic

**A.N.** Hey guys!~ It's been forever since I've uploaded! So this was _meant_ to be a drabble but eh it looks like it didn't turn out that way! LOL! Anyways! I present you this fic!

* * *

It was an ordinary night. Nothing about it was special but why would it be anyway? Every day and every night was just the same when you lived forever. He strolled past a cinema, its posters portraying some poorly written vampire. It made him feel disgusted to be frank. Though he couldn't be bothered to argue his point on it. That trope had existed for so long it can't be forgotten. It was a trope that was tedious and misinforming. Vampires didn't burn up in the sun and _definitely_ did not _sparkle_. He carried on moving. A few blocks away stood a nightclub. Even though he was a bit far away he could already hear the white noise blaring from the club's speakers. There was no hurry for him to get there so he didn't bother moving quickly. After all, what would you do when you have so much time to idle around about for?

He paused. He heard a silent sort of chatter. A chatter amongst colleagues, post work he assumed. They sounded glad to be done for the night. It was rather amusing hearing their mindless gossip over their work.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" said one as he ran off. The others said their goodbyes and one by one they are parted ways together, save for one who was alone. The golden-eyed man saw his opportunity. The remaining human was wearing a hoodie effectively covering his face, not that the brunet cared anyway. Who would care about the face of their prey? He waited, he had to strike at the right moment; not to mention at the right place so no one would hear them. As he chased the boy, he could smell a delicious scent coming off of him. It was rare, generally no one smelt that delicious. Yet, here he was feeling ravenous. The boy was fast, he'll give him that. He continued to the pursue the other, until they reached the perfect destination. Moving swiftly, he pounced. He heard the other cry out in pain as he sunk his teeth into him.

The blood was delicious and warm. It beats the disgusting drunken blood he had had for a while.

He felt the boy move under him. He was amused, how was he moving under him when he must be in excruciating pain? Even grown adults merely stiffen up in pain and die. Besides, struggling would make it worse for him. For starters he would lose blood quicker. Either way he was going to die might as well make it quick, he supposed.

Suddenly he felt a pain in his gut. He flinched back in shock. How had he felt that? He quickly locked eyes with the source of the pain and saw the boy leant up against the wall, panting heavily. His orange eyes seemed to glow in the dark. His teal locks ruffled and a mess. Drops of blood were still sliding down his neck as he continued to gaze at him eyes wide but not in terror, more like in blood lust. That was interesting, usually his prey would be dead by now but this one had firstly punched him in the gut and secondly was staring at him with cold eyes, ready to pounce as if he were the prey instead. He had a lot of fight to him, the golden-eyed man thought. He was prepared to step towards him to attempt to get him again, however, something made him stop dead in his tracks, a familiarity if one would call it.

Amber eyes, like gems, those teal locks…

He couldn't do it after he saw those features. He started to turn to leave.

+++++++Chromatic+++++++

He wasn't happy to be there, but it was an obligation rather. You see, his kind was so scarce that if you happened upon one you must at least be acquaintances with them. At least that was what he was taught. It was a strange sort of etiquette between vampires. If it were anything else he would not have even considered taking up the other's invitation. He just didn't really like the man enough. He was a pointlessly cruel man, not to mention, he loved having human servants to do his bidding. He was also notorious for discarding them like a sheet of paper. Sure, they were a vampire's natural prey but pointless feeding and killing was just… Well. Pointless.

He gingerly knocked on the door, it opened.

"Ah, so glad you could make it, Haou!" said the red haired man who greeted him a bit too warmly. Haou couldn't help but feel suspicious. He was just too friendly for his liking. Well, why wouldn't he be suspicious? He hadn't seen this man in over a hundred years and here he was playing best friends. It was disgusting and pathetic.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Giese?" he responded flatly in his usual voice.

"Yes it has, exactly a hundred and forty-three years in fact."

How Giese remembered that was beyond him, nor did he care.

"Would you like a tour? I've changed around some furniture and gotten some new _possessions_."

Haou frowned inwardly, he just didn't like the sound of possessions. Usually when this man said possessions, he meant a new human toy of some sort. He didn't make a remark though, he just didn't feel the need to. After all, the man wouldn't consider changing his ways even if he had commented on it. What bothered him the most was probably how gleeful he was about it.

"Alright." The brunet replied simply.

The tour was exactly as how he predicted it. It was tedious and repetitive. He hadn't moved much around despite him saying so. Sure, there were things that were changed, for example the furniture and supplies since keeping up with the change in times was crucial. Haou himself preferred to live more blended in, Giese on the other hand loved to flash the fact he was a vampire. He indulged in the attacks humans projected onto him once in a while. The golden-eyed man just didn't see a point. There really wasn't that much glory to living as a vampire. Sure, you saw many things in life and lived forever, not to mention, never aged; but life can be rather dull. Vampires aren't everything humans glamoured up to be.

The tour carried on for some time. They were currently in the 'throne room', or so Giese called it. He was a King with no crown or kingdom anyway.

"My Lord! I'm sorry to interrupt but it's an emergency!" cried a servant, running into the room. He looked panicked and scared for his life. The red haired man frowned, a tight line on his lips.

"What's the emergency?"

"He's escaped."

The frown on Giese's face got wider, an ominous look in his eyes. "Alright."

"I'm sorry to cut this tour short, Haou."

"It's alright. I can take my leave now if you wish."

"No, no! You've travelled a long way to pay me a visit so why don't you take a rest and I'll be with you soon. In fact, please stay for dinner!"

"Alright then. Take your time." The brunet said shortly. In a split second the man was off as if he were running a race. He was curious about what had stirred up such an upset but at the same time didn't want to know since knowing the man's nature, it just couldn't be good.

He loitered around for a bit, not quite sure what to do with himself and utterly bored at the same time. He just wanted to go home. He wished that he hadn't agreed and insisted on leaving. Ah well, he made his bed so he had to sleep in it now. Still, thinking about the time he wasted just bothered him.

Suddenly, as if on queue knowing his boredom, the sound of a piano playing in the distance intrigued him. Not only was the tune beautiful, but the expertise behind it was just amazing. Each note and each verse that was played was in such perfect control yet freedom. It was so effortless as if anyone could do it. Before he knew it, he was following the tune. It hung on his ears, rebound within him. The hauntingly beautiful tune guided him through the halls.

Finally, he arrived at the source of the music. There sat behind the piano was a teal haired female. She was playing with the utmost grace, he could tell she was very much into the tune she was playing. As she carried on playing, he couldn't help but feel drawn to it and very soon he found himself sitting down beside her and accompanying her with the piece. After a few seconds the bluenette stopped playing. Her amber eyes showing obvious shock. The brunet wasn't surprised as he knew why. No one in Giese's household played the piano. In fact, it was a new addition. He carried on playing until he found an opportunity to stop.

"My my, I guess I did such a foul job that Master Giese has hired someone else to show me up." The bluenette mused, her husky voice resounding in his ears. Their eyes met and for the first time, Haou could observe her features properly. He could tell she was human, it was strange though. The playfulness in her eyes and the amusement just seemed so misplaced. Giese was notorious for being cruel, surely his cruelty would have rendered her to be unable to smile.

"Excuse me for being so rude, My Lady. My name is Haou, I am an acquaintance of Giese's."

She giggled, then she laughed. He was struck by confusion. "Pardon me, My Lord. I apologise. I'm not actually a Lady nor a female for the matter! Master Giese prefers me to wear dresses you see."

"No no, that's quite alright. Each to their own I suppose."

"Still, tricking you like that…" the bluenet said, looking to one side. "Hmmm… how can I make it up to you, My Lord?" he asked avoiding eye contact.

"You could start by address me by my name and making eye contact."

"Us humans aren't supposed to do such things…" the bluenet continued.

Haou frowned. "I'd prefer it if you used my name. Not to mention, I'd like to be looked in the eye when I'm being spoken to." He continued.

"Besides, you have beautiful eyes."

The bluenet visibly blushed, he clenched his hands into fists while he clutched the fabric of his dress, making sure to keep his gaze down at his dress the entire time.

"If that is too difficult for you then I'll be pleased with just a name. One that I can call you by."

The bluenet bit his lip. His cheeks were too flushed up for him to think correctly. He was also worried that this was a test set by his Master, his Master enjoyed finding reasons to punish him. Even breathing was punishable. He wasn't afraid of him, but he'd rather not be caught up in punishments. As he stole a glance at the golden-eyed vampire, he felt like he could trust him; that he could give his name.

He opened his mouth.

"Oh there you were, I was searching all over for you, My little _pet_." A familiar voice sounded that made the bluenet sit up and clamp his mouth shut quickly. However, it also didn't take very long for him to recover. He closed his eyes, refusing to gaze at his Master.

"And I've been hiding from you all over, My Lord."

In a flash second, the red haired man was behind the bluenet, one hand gripping onto his wrist and the other gripping onto his neck. He pressed his head into the crane of the bluenet's neck as the bluenet let out a soft choking noise and tensed up at the contact.

"Mmmm, that's much better." The man mused. He then looked at his guest.

"Excuse him, he hasn't been broken in properly yet." He said as his tightened his grip the bluenet. Even though the bluenet was gasping for breath, he still had a defiant glint in his eyes.

" _He is brave for a human."_ The golden-eyed man mused to himself. He was just a boy yet he was braver than any man he had seen. What an interesting boy.

By now the man had taken his hand off of his neck and instead held his wrists behind his back. "Apologise to Haou for your insolence and for wasting his time."

"Please, Giese. Your servant has done nothing but entertain me."

Giese smirked and held onto the bluenet's wrists tighter. "You're being too kind, Haou. That's all he's good for."

The bluenet bowed his head low, not even wincing when his Master applied pressure onto his wrists. "My Lord, this humble servant, Jehu would like to apologise for my insolence and hope that you will enjoy the rest of your stay here in my Master's castle." He said before the red hair vampire led him upstairs swiftly.

+++++++Chromatic+++++++

"Wait!" the bluenet cried, biting his lip. "Before you go. Could you at least do something about this?" he mused weakly, pointing to his bleeding neck. The golden-eyed male turned to face him, remembering he had left the bluenet bleeding. He quickly moved to the boy's side and sealed the wound with his saliva.

He didn't like it. Not one bit.

Even licking up the remainder blood was enough to tempt him for more. However, he stood his ground. He had had enough for a month's worth.

"It'll heal soon and it'll be good as new." The brunet said flatly. He once again attempted his leave. However, the bluenet reached out for him.

"Your name." He said.

"What?"

"Don't I at least get the right to know the name of the vampire that bit me?" the bluenet said calmly. Haou frowned. He didn't like it, he was just so similar. Almost a copy. He was far too calm about being bitten by a creature that fed on humans. He was moments away from death just earlier.

"I'd rather not give a human my name, thank you."

The bluenet frowned, he didn't know why, he just seriously wanted to get close to this vampire. With the way things were going though, he seriously doubted he'll see the brunet again. Did vampires even use mobile phones? Or were they technology-tards because that would be _so_ fun… The bluenet frowned and studied the other. Yes, he probably was a technology-tard. Still he found him intriguing. In fact, the more he thought about it. The more he wanted to get closer to the other. He didn't know why, something drove him to do so. That was why he felt like this was the only option.

"You really don't look like you have anywhere to stay. Want to stay at mine?"

"I bit you and now I get an invitation for staying at yours. Are you sure you can trust me not to bite you again?"

"I want to see whether you're the real thing or whether I'm just having some messed up dream where a hot vampire decided to feed on me then suddenly decided I wasn't good enough. In fact I think I feel a little offended~"

He was one strange human, the golden-eyed man thought. To be offended because the man stopped feeding on him.

"Shouldn't you be thankful I let you live?" mused the vampire, a light smirk hanging on his lips.

"There isn't much I would regret leaving in this life." mused the amber-eyed bluenet. "Now don't get me wrong! I'm not suicidal or anything! I'm just not so concerned about my life."

The golden-eyed male stared at the other, clearly amused. "You are a strange creature."

"Says the one who dresses like Count Dracula." snorted the bluenet. "Seriously, you look the part. Except you are much more handsome." the bluenet continued as he saw the other's lips turn down into a taut line.

"I am nothing like those fictional mash ups you humans create. I have no clue to when it started but it did one day and now you humans won't stop making appalling remakes of vampire films."

"You mean you watch them?" the bluenet asked, a bit shocked this guy watched television at all! He looked like he was part of a historical tour of some kind or was taking part in a costume party.

"I've seen enough to have seen them all."

"You're telling me that you actually watch television."

"I also enjoy going to the cinema. Sometimes you humans actually create something worth watching."

The bluenet laughed then didn't stop until after a while.

"What?"

"I can't believe you who looks like you belong in a historical museum saunters into theatres and watches television."

"Well I like to keep up with the times."

"Clearly your fashion really shows that."

The brunet said nothing. There wasn't much to say really. Since he felt like there was nothing else to say, he may as well just take his leave. He turned to leave once again.

"One night." The bluenet said. "I need to check whether my wound will heal or not and if it doesn't you'll have to take care of it." He continued. "Besides, I don't think there's a way I can get home in this state."

The brunet groaned. That was true. He was the reason the bluenet was currently weakly leaning against the wall. He had been putting up that false bravado for so long, however, Haou could tell by the way he was shivering, he was tired and cold.

"Fine. What's your address? I'll take you there, but, as you said. One night." The brunet said firmly as he walked towards the bluenet and carefully picked him up, holding him bridal style. He cursed himself. Why did he do that? He should have just thrown him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He couldn't even look at the human he had bitten. Then a thought came to him. Maybe if he gave his name the bluenet would too and the bluenet would probably have a different name. Yes, he definitely would. Meaning his self battle would be over nothing.

"Wow, look at you. I assumed you had no strength in you because you're like a twig. I was wrong!~" the bluenet mused.

"Haou."

"Huh?"

"That's my name." The brunet said simply as he jumped up high in the sky. After all, it was much easier finding places from above sometimes. The amber-eyed male looked at him amused in return.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Haou. My name is Jehu."

+++++++Chromatic+++++++

Another month, another function. He heavily regretted keeping in touch with Giese simply because he moved closer to his neighbourhood. He wasn't directly close by since he preferred to be hidden from the world. Giese had decided he wanted his friends - _well_ if he had any - to visit. Apparently he had some sort of new thing he wanted to flaunt. Haou hoped it wasn't a human because that would mean that he had killed Jehu.

Could Giese possibly find someone as interesting as Jehu though? Haou seriously doubted that. Jehu was one of a kind. In fact, that's why Haou found it so hard to take his mind off of the bluenet for the past month; he wanted to see him again. He even had a little present for the bluenet. He eyed the piano score on the table. He hoped the bluenet will like it. While Giese was busy dragging Jehu upstairs, Haou had stolen a glance at what piano scores Jehu had. He only had a few so far, Giese was a stingy guy in that sense. Sure, he probably dressed Jehu up beautifully, but it was for his own pleasure not for Jehu's own. He checked once again that his outfit was neat and presentable, then headed out with the sheet music neatly rolled up and tied with a ribbon.

It was a crowded room, full of cheer. So apparently a gross man like him had friends. Then again, Giese did share a lot of the same ideas as the other vampires. Haou, on the other hand, didn't really understand it. For starters all of them had human servants, Haou preferred to have vampires because it just didn't make sense why the others had to make it so apparent that they are superior to humans. Not to mention, they all liked to keep a human slave around for their desires. He didn't see the point. What was with this strange obsession with keeping your prey at bay?

It didn't take him long to find Jehu. He was against the wall crowded by vampires, male and female alike. Haou felt relieved, so Giese kept him alive.

"My, I can't deny I'm jealous of Giese. I wish I had found you." said one of the vampires, placing his hand on Jehu's chin.

"I'm guessing you are what Giese was talking about when he mentioned he had something new. You make a convincing Maiden." mused one of the female vampires, trailing her tongue on his neck. Haou didn't like it one bit, every single one of them touching him and grabbing him as if he were a new toy. Jehu remained calm the entire time, he didn't seemed phased at all. He suddenly curtsied.

"My Lord, it's nice to see you again." He said, eying Haou before he bowed his head. Every vampire stopped immediately and turned to see who Jehu was greeting. They all looked frightened when they saw who it was. They quickly scattered, leaving the two of them together.

"I thought Giese would have kept you close to him."

"I prefer that he doesn't." The boy said quietly. "I'm bored, this function is boring."

Haou smiled inwardly, he was amused. The bluenet was just so upfront with his feelings, he wondered how he even survived for so long under Giese's ways.

"Let's go for a walk then. The moon is beautiful today."

The bluenet looked hesitant and nervous. He looked around nervously. However, a hand grabbed his reassuringly.

"Giese is too busy bragging to the others right now. He wouldn't even notice if you ran away right now in fact." The golden-eyed male said. "Although, if you yourself don't want to, Jehu. I won't force you."

The bluenet looked into the golden-eyed male's eyes. He could feel himself falling, those molten gold eyes so strong, such a force to be reckoned with. However, there was also something gentle about this darkness he held within him. He took the first step, this time without hesitation. Something about being with Haou made him feel brave.

They stepped into the garden. It was beautiful, it was a bit cold though. He shivered. Seeing the bluenet shiver, Haou decided to stay closer to him. However, instead of feeling better, the bluenet shivered more and sneezed.

"My Lord, you're making me colder." He managed quietly. Haou then shied away realising something.

"I apologise, I forgot that I'm technically a corpse." The male replied, looking away a little embarrassed. The bluenet laughed. In fact he did for a while. Haou's embarrassment was apparent at this point.

"My apologies, My Lord. It's just that I'm so happy you tried to help me feel warm." The bluenet giggled. "I'm glad that I was important enough for you to worry about my health."

At those words Haou unclipped his cape and wrapped it around the bluenet. "Don't write yourself down." Haou replied. The bluenet said nothing and clung onto his cape, still shivering. Was it his imagination or did Jehu look paler than the first time they met? As the bluenet walked on, Haou noticed how frail the bluenet seemed to look. He looked back as if sensing the golden-eyed male's eyes on him. Haou followed him.

"You look tired, Jehu. Are you sure you don't want to rest?"

"No, I'm fine. I mean I'm used to it."

Used to it? What did he mean? That wasn't a good thing at all.

"What do you mean by used to it?" the brunet asked frowning as he gazed at the other. The bluenet let out a smile, a rather forced and weak one in fact.

"My problems are not your problems, My Lord."

Haou frowned. Something wasn't right. He had been detecting a certain smell this whole time. It smelt delicious but it didn't mean it was a good thing. He glanced at the bluenet, this time observing him properly. There, on his neck, was an angry looking mark with two bite holes on it, blood was still coming out from the wound. Without saying a word, the brunet picked the bluenet up and moved to a room inside the castle. It was a bit of an awkward set up, he found himself on a bed with the bluenet below him on said bed. His amber eyes gazing up into his. They were wide but not in a frightful way.

"Did Giese feed on you?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"How long ago was that?"

"An hour or so ago, I think." The bluenet said, he laughed, not out of amusement though. "Sometimes Master Giese tends to have a bit too much as well, so I end up unconscious."

The brunet frowned. "He didn't even seal you up properly." The brunet said as he leant down closer to the bluenet. "Hold still, Jehu. Don't worry I won't hurt you."

The bluenet smiled, this time a genuine one. "I know you will never try to hurt me intentionally, My Lord."

"Jehu, you know how I've requested you to call me Haou."

"That would be too bold of me." He said, flushing up, feeling a bit shy. Haou said nothing and cupped Jehu's cheek before leaning down and lapping up the blood that was coming from his wound. He carried on doing so until he was sure the blood was gone and the wound was completely healed. Still, Jehu looked so frail and tired. However, an odd sense of content had spread itself onto the bluenet's face. His eyes were closed, those beautiful thick teal lashes pointing downwards. When he opened his amber eyes, he reached up to touch the brunet's face. Smiling gently.

"Can you sit up?" the brunet asked. The bluenet made a movement to get up, but the sudden movement rendered him dizzy. Haou put a hand behind Jehu to help him sit up.

"Thank you, My Lord. I feel much better." Jehu answered.

Haou studied the other. He was still worried about the boy. Even though he said he felt much better that didn't mean it was good. God knows what Giese had been doing to this boy. With that thought he dug his nails into his wrist, causing it to bleed.

"Jehu, drink my blood. It'll help you feel better."

"But I-"

"You don't look well Jehu. Drink." Haou urged, this time a bit harsher, thrusting his wrist into the bluenet's face. The bluenet looked meek and rather shy, he started taking the other's wrist into his hands, then he started drinking the blood, his face pure red the entire time. After a while, Haou pulled his wrist away, the wound healed almost instantaneously. Jehu had to admit he suddenly felt refreshed, he got off the bed, finding it easy to stand and move about. Haou felt relieved that the bluenet felt much better. He didn't look so pale anymore which was a good thing.

"T-Thank you, Ha-Haou." The bluenet said quietly. Upon hearing his name come from the bluenet's lips, Haou froze. It was strange, but he liked it. He liked the sound of his name coming from Jehu's lips. "You're welcome Jehu." Haou replied. Then he realised that this may be the only moment, or rather the perfect moment to give him his gift.

"I have a gift for you, Jehu." He said, reaching into his coat and pulling up a rolled up parchment. He presented it to the other. Jehu looked curious and accepted it happily.

"M-May I?"

"Of course."

The bluenet happily pulled the ribbon off and looked at the score. He smiled, eyes practically beaming at Haou.

"T-Thank you Haou!" he cried happily. "Th-This is actually my favourite song. I've wanted this score for so long." He beamed. "Please! Let me play this for you!" he said bowing his head. Haou looked at the boy, a rare small smile graced his lips for a moment.

"Alright."

The bluenet grabbed his hand and started running, however, Haou grabbed him and carried him instead.

"Haou, I can walk there by myself!" the bluenet whined, a pout on his face.

"Although you've recovered you should still go easy on your body. Besides, it's much faster if I bring the both of us there, Jehu." the brunet stated.

"Alright." the bluenet continued to pout. "But one day you have to allow me to walk on my own instead."

"I promise I will." the brunet replied before bringing the two of them to the piano room. He set Jehu down onto the seat. Jehu put the score onto the stand and prepared himself.

"Please, take a seat, My Lord. After all, you're a guest." the bluenet said gently. Haou took a seat in a nearby chair. Jehu had used his name so he wasn't going to complain about the sudden switch to the formality. Besides, from what he had seen. Jehu had a different persona when he was playing, he was braver and bolder than his usual self.

The bluenet's fingers touched the keys and off he went into a different world. Haou couldn't help but be entranced by his playing, each note and sharp resonating with him. He watched him for a while, the song suiting the dark night with the moon glowing brightly in the sky. In the moonlight, Jehu looked so beautiful and mystical. His amber eyes seeming to glow in the dark. The only light there was, was the dim candle that acted as a light for his music sheets. When the song finished, Haou felt as if he had lost something dear. However, he wasn't given enough time to continue to feel that. Jehu had started a different song, this time he looked back at the brunet, a playful expression on his face. Haou recognised the song. The song was meant for a duet. He didn't hesitate to join Jehu who scooted over enthusiastically, it was first laid back fun, then it became a friendly competition between the two on the piano. They stayed like that for a while, playing the piano against each other. They would switch to different songs they knew.

Jehu couldn't help but steal glances at his partner when there were moments he could. Haou made him smile and he felt alive when he played with him. He wanted to join his side badly, just imagining how much happier life would have been if Haou were his Master. Every day they would probably play the piano together rather than just him alone. Haou may even let him pursue what he wanted. Besides, although he didn't mind it too much, he definitely wouldn't be in a dress. When he was with the golden-eyed male, he dared to dream. He felt bolder.

They stopped for a break but the bluenet didn't mind. Currently, he had his head on Haou's shoulder. Although Haou had insisted that Jehu would get cold from the contact, he didn't care. He felt drawn to Haou and wished that they could be together, even if they were just friends. He wondered how the other felt but was too afraid to ask him. Instead he relished in the moment of being able to even have any physical contact with him.

Haou kept his gaze on the bluenet. He had to admit, he enjoyed the bluenet's company very much. Something about the bluenet intrigued him, made him want to get closer. The bluenet's smile was like chancing upon a gold mine to him. He wanted to be able to keep him out of harm's way. He detested it whenever the bluenet would write himself down because in his eyes, Jehu was far more than what he himself thought. In fact, he wished he could help him succeed.

"Jehu, when did you start learning to play the piano?"

"My mother was a pianist and my father he owned a musical shop. I started at a young age, to me, playing the piano is like breathing."

"Your parents must miss you terribly."

"I wish I could say that but Master Giese killed them when he stole my dreams from me."

Haou frowned, it sounded like Giese to do such a thing.

"I begged him to spare them and I would come with him quietly, but he murdered them as soon as I joined him by his side." He said quietly. "They tried so hard to protect me." the bluenet continued, the memory playing on his mind as if it had happened just yesterday. "Maybe if I hadn't played that day, it wouldn't have happened." Jehu said mournfully.

"Jehu, even if you didn't play that day, Giese would have taken you regardless. I know that man, he likes to stalk something he takes an interest in. Don't blame yourself." Haou said, hating the mournful look on the bluenet's face.

The bluenet clung to the other, finding comfort. "I wish you could take me away Haou." He said quietly only for the two of them to hear. "You wouldn't have been so cruel." He continued. "Tell me, how did you even become friends with such a horrible man?"

"Vampire etiquette." Haou replied simply. "No matter how much you may dislike the other, if they invite you or meet you, you have to greet them."

The bluenet cracked a smirk at his response. "That must be rough for you."

Haou smirked. "You know what, it was."

Time took its course and they started talking about different things, like urban myths and hopes in the future, well, mainly Jehu's because Haou didn't have any. He lived forever and that was it really. Jehu did most of the talking. Haou did most of the listening. He didn't mind though, he enjoyed Jehu's company. Now he was just playing a mindless tune without much thought to it. He soon found the bluenet had decided to join him and it strangely worked. Jehu stopped him then and there.

"Hold on! I must write it down!" he cried excitedly grabbing up a pile of sheets and sifting through them to find the empty sheets, once he had found them, he started writing the notes down quickly.

"There! Now I'm happy!"

"Did you compose those? They don't look like any of the songs I know."

"Yes." The bluenet said bashfully. "I like to create new songs in my spare time."

"Will you mind playing them for me?"

"No, of course not, Haou. If you want me to, I will."

The wind picked up and took the sheets with it however; causing Jehu to run after them desperately, luckily Haou grabbed them before they flew away.

"You ought to have an empty notebook for your songs."

"I meant to bind them into a book, but never got time to."

"Well, I think they're calling upon you to do so." Haou mused.

Jehu laughed. "I think so too." He smiled at Haou, about to say something to him but his Master suddenly appeared at the doorway, frightening him.

"Ah there you are, my little song bird." He said, a smirk on his lips. "I was searching everywhere for you, I was worried you suddenly learned to fly and took off."

"I wish I could." The bluenet muttered quietly under his breath.

"Hmm, what was that, Jehu?" the man said darkly.

"Ah, Giese. I must apologise, I found Jehu earlier on and forced him to play the piano for me." Haou interrupted before the man decided to lash out at the bluenet.

"No need to apologise, Haou. After all, that's all you're good for, right Jehu?" the red haired man smirked, gazing at the bluenet.

"Yes Master." The bluenet said, looking down, suddenly feeling useless.

"Anyways, if you don't mind, Haou. I need to take Jehu back, the guests are dying to see him." Giese said, appearing beside Jehu and gripping him tightly. Haou was about to say something to stop the man, knowing it wasn't going to be good, however, Jehu sent him a reassuring look.

"That's alright. After all, your guests are important." the brunet replied, still feeling worried for the boy.

With that Giese disappeared with Jehu. Haou started to neatly stack the song sheets together, opening the bottom of the seat and setting them safely in there. Something still felt bad, he had a feeling Giese wasn't going to be kind to Jehu. He could hear some commotion so he stepped into the room. There was Jehu in a more revealing dress, sat on a table, his wrists were secured behind his back and his ankles, secured on the table.

"I know you all enjoy looking at my little pet, so why not get a little taste of him too." mused Giese as he took a knife and sliced Jehu's torso, drawing blood. Haou could see the room getting excited. Jehu looked frightened. Why wouldn't he be? Next, Giese sliced his arm, letting the blood trickle down it, he repeated it with the other side. He lightly pulled up the skirt, revealing Jehu's thigh, smirking sadistically at his frightened slave. He sliced into his thigh.

"Now everybody, don't be shy. As long as you don't drain him dry." The red haired man smirked, biting into the bluenet's neck and feeding from him. Soon the others joined him on different parts of the body. In the distance, Giese smirked at Haou, who stared back at him expressionless. Haou frowned inwardly. Giese was doing all this just to claim Jehu as his. He was seething with anger but none of that showed, in fact, outwardly it looked like he could care less. Giese, who was obviously disappointed that he couldn't push Haou, decided to pretend it never happened. Haou stood there, knowing he couldn't stop their actions, so instead he stayed there, hoping it will somehow help the bluenet who was suffering and fearful for his life.

+++++++Chromatic+++++++

 _"Well it's nice to meet you, Haou. My name is Jehu."_

It was a good thing that he wasn't one to let shock get to him or else he would have dropped the bluenet and he would have been dead by now. However, he had let himself slip up.

"Hey are you trying to kill me, don't think I didn't feel that little dip."

He had frowned at the time, not really knowing what to say to the other. After all how could you say "You have the same name as someone I once knew and you look the same as them too."

No. He couldn't say that.

The bluenet frowned. "Now you're just ignoring me…" the bluenet pouted. "Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?"

Haou said nothing, he preferred not to say anything. Then it occurred to him that he never did get his address to him. "What's your address?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, silly me." The bluenet mused. "31 Fall Street, in the southern district."

"If I remember correctly, that's a rich district."

The bluenet shrugged. "I guess yeah. My folks were nice enough to leave me a good substantial amount so I bought a house there I guess."

"Then why work?"

"Because I meet upbeat people like you through my work." Jehu mused. "Still, I never thought I'd happen upon Count Dracula."

"I honestly hope that is not going to stick." The brunet replied a bit frustrated.

"I know, I know. You aren't him. I was only playing, Haou."

At the sound of his name being called, the brunet almost dropped him again. This time however, the bluenet looked a bit perplexed.

"Look, if we're going to get to my house you have to stop dropping me every time I say something okay?" the bluenet said. "For someone who seems so calm you sure are jumpy."

"I'm not jumpy. I just don't carry people very often."

"Clearly." the bluenet said in a snarky fashion. He leaned in causing Haou to tense up. "Hmm, no matter how much closer I get to you I'm still cold. I guess the crappy films got something right after all."

"Are you cold?"

"Hmm. Not particularly, just a bit." the bluenet said. Now that the brunet thought about it, he did take quite a bit of blood from him after all. He stopped on a nearby building and set Jehu down. He undid his cape and put it around him. This was way too familiar and he disliked it. He began to pick the bluenet up again. The amber-eyed male seemed content now. He observed the brunet who started moving quickly again. Something was hiding behind those golden eyes. It felt like something that was a very long time ago however. After all living forever meant you probably had a lot of memories.

"Oh! I see my house now!" Jehu cried. "Look! There is it! The white one with the blue roof."

"Alright." the brunet said. He started to slow down and landed on the balcony of the house.

"You know you're meant to use the front door."

"All these doors look the same to me."

"Fine, fine. It's a good thing I have my balcony keys. Just put me down."

The brunet did so, letting him get on with unlocking the door. The bluenet did so and entered the house. He was about to move towards his kitchen when he realised the other was still loitering outside. He sent an odd look to the other.

"I can't come in unless you invite me in."

"Oh, I see! So that was actually an actual thing they did right in vampire shows!"

"Yes and you can always decide that I'm no longer invited anymore. I suggest you do so when I leave tomorrow morning."

"Morning? Don't you burn in the sun or something?"

Haou frowned. His golden eyes showing discontent if the expression of his lips pulled into a taut line wasn't enough to show that.

"Okay, that's a myth. Got it! You don't have to look at me like that!" the bluenet said. "Cut me some slack here! It's not like you just run and meet vampires these days!"

"Hmm, that's true. I suppose you have a point there."

"Anyways, since you're here, you might as well make yourself comfortable. Do you drink anything?" The bluenet asked before realising something he had forgotten. "Right, I need to invite you in first. How exactly do you do that anyway?"

"Can I come in?" the brunet asked.

"Of course you can." the bluenet responding a bit confused. However, when the other walked into his house he realised what the question was for.

"I'm going to take a shower, just make yourself comfortable somewhere. Anywhere is fine really." The bluenet said. He moved to undo the cape Haou had put around him, however, it grazed the wound lightly. He winced. "I swear if I have to wear a scarf to work tomorrow I'm not going to be happy."

"The wound will be gone by the time you get up and so will I." Haou said simply.

Jehu shrugged and headed for his shower.

"Yo, Mr. Dark and broody, snap out of it, you're going to drop your plate!" cried a voice snapping him out of his thoughts. It had been a month since he had been invited to stay and he just never left. It honestly didn't make sense to him but oddly, he just couldn't bring himself to leave. Maybe it was the look the bluenet had whenever Haou tried to leave or simply because of the bluenet's name.

He set his plate down before he actually dropped it. He had been zoning out a lot lately. His mind was distracted, he found it hard to focus. He knew the reason was because of Jehu.

"Haou, it really isn't that bad you know? Changing your get up isn't going to hurt you!" the bluenet said frowning. For a grown man he was being such a baby over a change of fashion. Haou blinked.

"I'm not concerned about that. You're right. I shouldn't stay in these clothes. I've been in them for far too long. I look out of place."

"Then why are you zoning out?"

"I didn't sleep well."

"That's a lie and you know it! You don't even sleep!"

Haou smirked a bit amused. It was always entertaining whenever he got the bluenet worked up. "I thought you humans were certain we slept in coffins, during day time too."

Jehu massaged his temples, this was going to be a long day, he knew it. "Please tell me that's the reason as to why my living room has a coffin in it?"

"Hey it fits me just right, like it was made for me." The brunet mused.

The bluenet stared at the golden-eyed male for a moment. "Don't tell me- Oh hell no!" the bluenet frowned. "Haou did you dig up your own coffin so you could put it in my living room? Did you?"

"In my defence, I cleaned it well before I put it in. You know how I hate dirt."

The bluenet stared at the other. This was just too much. He took a deep breath and let it out. Sometimes he really felt like uninviting him. But deep down, he knew he couldn't. He had weirdly grown fond of the vampire in the short time he stayed.

" _Please don't leave!" he cried, somehow the image of the brunet stepping out pained him. "Haou don't go. I know you said you were leaving today but somehow seeing you leave somehow hurts."_

" _You just met me."_

" _I know. But it doesn't feel that way."_

 _Haou looked at him, he was silent._

" _You just seem so familiar. It feels like a mistake to let you leave. Please, just one more day."_

 _The brunet said nothing. Tears were in the amber-eyed male's eyes now. Why did he suddenly feel so emotional?_

" _Fine. Just one more day." He said simply._

He never left though, it's been a month now. After that incident the brunet never once making a move to leave. When asked whether he was leaving, he'd say he was planning on doing so the next day but nothing ever came of it. It was as if the brunet was starting to get cozy. Now he was going to get a new wardrobe. It was interesting too, maybe he was bored of people giving him odd looks or people laughing at him. He admitted he felt pretty bad for him. It must have been hard walking around people sniggering at him. He did offer his clothes, however, he was turned down multiple times. Save for this one shirt and pair of trousers he was actually alright with. When he wore the set out, he must have seen and felt the difference.

It was pretty amusing though. No matter how much he told him it didn't go, Haou would try to include the cape if he could. It was funny, but sometimes it could get aggravating. Jehu stared out of the window while waiting for the brunet to get ready. He had a feeling they'd be in for a long day.

"No. For the fiftieth time you can't wear a cape with that! It just doesn't go!" cried the bluenet in exasperation. Why was this man so difficult? And he dared call him strange. He was the oddball. Who wore capes with everything? Or tried for the matter. He started to pout, this was just becoming a strenuous exercise. He rubbed his temples, hoping for some kind of consolidation. The sound of the curtain opened again, he wondered why the brunet was even showing him what he was wearing since he didn't seem like the kind. Why was he doing such a thing anyway? Though it didn't mean it didn't make him feel proud that the other was asking for his seal of approval. When he finally registered the clothes on the brunet's body however, he froze. He couldn't help but gawk in fact. Haou just looked so good in the clothes, a simple white shirt with a black and gold lined waistcoat followed by black trousers. This time he didn't even try to wear the cape. Maybe he had given up.

"Well?"

"T-This one's good." He coughed, hiding his blush. The brunet in turn raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sick? You look red."

"No, I'm fine. It's a little hot in here, I guess." The bluenet said. The golden-eyed man walked closer to the bluenet and placed his hand on his neck. The boy froze at the touch.

"Stop it, you're making it worse! Now I'm too warm!" Jehu whined, shoving Haou's hand off of him.

"Strange, I've been told once that I made someone too cold when I tried to warm them up in the past." Haou smirked. Jehu looked up, there was something odd about the expression Haou held. He just couldn't put his finger on it. In fact, the man held that expression a lot, especially when he looked at him. Come to think of it, the brunet never even used his name once.

"Well whoever it was in the past they are wrong! Now get back in there, you can't just wear that one outfit all the time!" the bluenet frowned. "Don't you dare say that you did for the previous hundred years, this is the modern world. You're expect to wear different clothes each week at least!"

Honestly even though he was meant to be many years senior to him, sometimes he felt like he was accommodating for a child. At least he knew about modern terms. He was still old fashioned because he refused to use mobile phones. The brunet came out again with a different set of clothes, this time he was wearing braces with it and a tie too.

"One would think you were a CEO or something." The bluenet giggled. The brunet said nothing, instead went back into the changing room. It didn't bother Jehu though, he was used to how Haou would suddenly say nothing and disappear. He figured that Haou was just this broody, silent sort of person. A few moments later, the brunet headed out of the changing room and they headed for the cashier.

"That will be twelve thousand yen then please."

Jehu wasn't too surprised, after all the brunet did end up getting a lot of clothes, shoes included too. He was about to pay when Haou put down his money on the table. Jehu was surprised but chose to say nothing. The brunet gathered his things and started to walk away from the counter. The bluenet followed closely by, eventually catching up with him.

"You thought you were going to have to cover the expenses?" Haou mused at the bluenet.

"How do you even have money? Not to mention you were holding modern money."

"That's another thing I kept up with."

"I'm guessing you have a lot of money..."

"Yes, I do."

"Then why were you dressed in that and only had one set of clothes? You could even get a nice house, a mansion even!"

"Mansions are too annoying to handle."

"I don't understand your mind frame. You had it all at one point, yet you choose to live a poor person's life even though you had the funds to live something better."

"It's better to have money saved up."

"Are you telling me you have a bank account?"

"Of course."

"You are such a weird being." Jehu said, frowning. "Still. You're full of surprises." Jehu smiled.

When they got home it was near dinner time. "You know we ought to get you a mobile phone sometime."

Haou frowned. "I'd prefer it if we didn't do that."

"You are so old fashioned in that sense."

Haou said nothing. He couldn't be bothered to tell the bluenet that his hearing made it difficult to answer phones.

"Haou! What is it that you have against phones?!" The bluenet cried, clearly irritated. He had just gone to check if anyone had phoned his house only to find all the phones had been unplugged once again.

"It's loud." The brunet said simply.

It was then Jehu realised something. Of course the vampire wouldn't want to use a phone, he probably could hear the interference and everything else. "Why didn't you tell me that you had problems with the interference?"

"It's my problem, not yours."

"Haou, it is sort of my problem too because you keep unplugging my landline."

Haou said nothing and started to put his clothes away. The bluenet sighed. The older man was always odd like that. He smiled though, maybe it was this sort of oddness that he liked about him.

+++++++Chromatic+++++++

"My Lord! I'm so glad you could make it!" cried an excited voice as the vampire entered the double doors of the castle that were slowly becoming familiar to him. He was surprised to see such a happy looking bluenet stood before him, smiling from ear to ear. Had Giese suddenly turned over a new leaf? Jehu quickly curtsied and kept his head bowed.

"You know you don't need to keep the formalities with me Jehu." Haou said calmly, only to notice the slightly nervous glance the bluenet was sending him.

"Ah, Haou! Punctual as usual I see!"

"Nice to see you in good shape too, Giese."

Giese smirked as he sauntered up to his slave. He frowned. He didn't like the way Jehu was looking at him. No matter what he tried there was still an odd defiance that lingered in those eyes of his. It was like a predator in waiting, ready to pounce at the right moment. He slapped him hard as soon as he was within a close range to him. The bluenet winced but didn't cry or look any more timid. Giese was infuriated but delighted for he couldn't wait for the day he finally broke the bluenet. Though would that even be fun? He cupped a hand underneath the bluenet's chin, admiring those fiery orange opals gazing at him.

"Sometimes you just have to teach these little ones their place." He said looking over to Haou who was his usual stoic self. Jehu refused to give him the satisfaction of feeling power, so he continued to gaze at him coldly. Giese smirked and reached behind the bluenet and instead yanked on the laces of the corset behind him, making it hard to breathe. He carried on doing so until he was satisfied with the bluenet's suffering.

"I must take my leave unfortunately, since I have some matters to attend to. So sadly for you, you have to be left with this disgraceful thing to entertain you." Giese said before he leaned into Jehu's ear, speaking only for the two of them to hear.

"Remember to entertain Haou well. After all, he is a good friend of mine. Besides my little pet, if you can't entertain, you have no value to me." The man laughed before walking away from the place. When the other man was out of an earshot, Haou quickly loosened the strings of the corset. Jehu in turn looked thankful, then again, why wouldn't he be? He technically would have been gasping for breath by now. Although he stood up to his Master, he still felt useless. There was nothing he could do to stop him from anything. Including all the things Giese put on him when it comes to the man's own fun. He could barely recover from half of the things he did.

"Jehu, are you alright?" Haou asked, breaking Jehu away from his thoughts.

"Yes. This is only a minor thing." He replied, smiling at the golden-eyed man. Haou frowned.

"If he pulls too hard he can crack your ribs."

Jehu said nothing. He just started walking.

"Let me show you to your room, My Lord. Would you like me to carry your bags for you?"

Haou frowned. He didn't like this broken shell in front of him. This Jehu he always witnessed whenever Giese spoke to him. "I'll be alright doing that myself, Jehu." Haou said, following the bluenet. When they reached his room, Haou set down his luggage and shut his door on the two of them. Without a word he pushed Jehu onto the bed. He looked a bit confused, but never frightened. Haou knew that it was because he was used to it by now. Instead, he laid there quietly, letting Haou do as he pleased. Instead of trying anything though, the vampire took off the bluenet's shoes.

While the bluenet had been walking, the older male had noticed a strange pattern in the bluenet's movement. Instead of being fast on his feet, he looked like he was in pain and when Haou had removed the shoes, it confirmed it.

"Did Giese do this to you, Jehu?"

"Yes, he didn't like how I was too fast on my feet." The bluenet replied. "I'm fine though, I can still move."

Haou frowned. "And he expects you to dance tomorrow at the ball as if nothing had happened."

Jehu said nothing. There really was nothing he could say that would make it better. Haou dug his nails into his arm without a word, he quickly smeared the blood onto the wounds. Then he moved into the bathroom to grab a wet towel, wiping off the blood. The bluenet looked up in surprised when he realised his wounds were gone. Still, maybe he did feel a bit of disappointment. He was hoping the brunet would take him as his. After all, they were all by themselves for today. At least, till night time anyway. Other guests were due to arrive by then.

Haou helped Jehu up to his feet, the bluenet put on his shoes without another word. He didn't know what else to say really. With disappointment hanging on his feelings, there isn't anything else he could say. It was as if Haou had known though, he moved away to tend to his bags.

"Would you like to go for a walk, Jehu?"

"That would be nice, My Lord."

Haou frowned. Why were they on such formalities again? He could tell the bluenet was upset and he knew why too. However, he also preferred not to go by what he assumed. He planned to ask him when they were in a more secluded area. As they headed into the open air, he grabbed the bluenet's hand. It took the bluenet completely by surprise.

"I've disappointed you, haven't I?" The vampire said, cupping the bluenet's face. The bluenet flushed, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, his disappointment was gone. He realised that Haou felt something for him. He could see it behind those molten gold orbs, glistening in the sun.

"No, it's quite alright, M- Haou." The bluenet said quietly, now smiling joyfully. He realised that this was enough for him. "Let's continue our walk, Haou."

Haou said nothing, he didn't complain. After all, he was enjoying being with the bluenet. Instead he decided to be bold and kept his hand held onto the bluenet's. The bluenet didn't complain, he only leaned in as a response. He felt at peace with Haou.

"It's strange to see you attend these functions. It's strange because I know you'd rather be doing something else than socialise." Jehu mused.

"You're quite right. I'm not a big people person. In fact, I'd rather read."

"That sounds like you to want to do that." The bluenet said. "What do you read?"

"Anything from the classics to murder mysteries. I also enjoy non-fiction as well." the brunet replied.

"When did you learn to play the piano?"

"It's a rather long time ago. For as long as I remember."

"Must be nice, being able to play piano forever."

"Living forever isn't as rosy as humans make it out to be."

"Maybe not living alone forever, but maybe living together with someone forever?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never tried it."

Jehu smiled, linking his arm with Haou's. "Oh!" he exclaimed suddenly. "I wrote more for the tune you came up with!"

Haou smiled a brief smile, clearly amused. It was so like the bluenet to do so. "And I'm guessing that you would like to play more for me?"

The bluenet suddenly got shy and nodded. Haou started to lead the way. Seeing that Jehu was alright to walk on his own, he let him do so. He could tell Jehu was excited from how his heart was beating. He wasn't surprised though, Jehu loved playing the piano, it was his life in general. It was also the only thing Giese let him have that he enjoyed.

When they got to the piano room, Jehu didn't even wait for the other and ran towards the piano. Instead of finding the sheet music however, he started to play free hand at the top of his head. His fingers moving with grace and forming an interesting tune from the one Haou had mindlessly crafted on the keys. It was a hauntingly beautiful tune. Haou could never say he didn't admire the bluenet. Even though he was always rather weak physically, there was still a force to be reckoned with underneath that surface. He carried on playing that tune slowly. There was a pause.

"The truth is, I only got this far."

"It's a good thing I also wrote a little for the tune as well."

Haou joined him by his side, deciding to play the next part when the bluenet finished his, this time a faster variation of it with the left hand sounding much stronger. Jehu joined the brunet, a smile gracing his face as he played alongside the other. In a way this was his sort of heaven and happy place. They kept playing, enjoying the time spent with each other and the song that was originally just a mindless melody. This new thing tied the two of them closer, drawing them to each other.

While they were playing, Haou couldn't help but steal glances at Jehu's face as he played, completely submerged in the song. His entire passion was pushed into that. He admired the gems he had for eyes, the bluenet was still as beautiful as the day he had met him. The rare yet true smiles he gave him were like shooting stars. Before long, the vampire had found that the music had stopped suddenly and that his lips were on the other's. It wasn't until now that he dared to let himself run his fingers through the boy's teal locks. He could hear the bluenet gasp as he drew closer to him, pushing him down onto the chair, enjoying the very idea of stealing the kiss he longed for from those warm and delicious looking lips. When he was done, he sat up slightly, staring into his eyes. To his surprise, a content smile hung on the bluenet's lips. He in turn reached up and touched his face.

Jehu couldn't stop smiling. Haou was like the night yet a gentle warm night in the summer, not those cold winter nights that left him trembling. He wrapped his arms around the other, leaning up to return the kiss he had just stolen from him. If time had stopped just there it would be perfect. Suddenly all he wanted and needed was there. Just this simple moment. He didn't care if it didn't last because he would remember it forever.

They spent a while like that together, staring into each other's eyes, until they finally sat up. It was in good time as well, as the door opened.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Haou. But it's rather late and I think it would be time for Jehu to rest." He said, an odd hungry look in his eyes. "Two of my other guests have arrived, maybe you'll find good company with them two ladies."

"Thank you for the offer, Giese, however, I think I should retire for the night. I've got to prepare for tomorrow's ball."

"Ah yes, that would be wise."

With that Haou stood up and took his leave. The bluenet only looked on, watching his back as he walked away. Each step Haou took was like a dread for Jehu who was still sat on the seat. He felt a cold hand on his face. He found himself staring into hungry, vicious eyes. Before he knew it, he found himself on the floor in pain.

"You love him, don't you Jehu."

The bluenet said nothing. Unfortunately, that only made the man even angrier, causing him to slap him.

"Since you seem to have forgotten who you belong to, I'll give you a quick reminder."

Without any warning he found the man forcing his way onto him, Jehu bit back tears and whimpers. There was no point anyway, his cries would have fallen on deaf ears. He was alone in all of this. The searing reminder of what he couldn't have compared to what he can have burned clearly at the back of his mind as the red haired man ravaged him and used him as his relief and pleasure. The floor was cold and so hard, he felt as if someone was tearing him apart inside.

"That's it, my pet. Cry for me, I love it when you cry."

And he did. Collapsing under the pain and humiliation, he found tears streaming down his face.

It was hell, he could barely move his body. Still, he hobbled out of the doors of the room. He just wanted to go out for a bit of fresh air. He stiffened up though, when he heard giggling in the distance. Clutching a nearby table for support, he tried to prop himself up. Tears of pain sitting in the corners of his eyes. Giese was harsher than usual because he knew the truth. He had a new Master and that Master happened to rule his heart.

The laughter got closer and when they were right next to him, he couldn't help but be horrified.

"Well, well. Look who we have here? Giese's pretty little toy!" said one of the vampires, she leant in admiring his features.

"Sneaking out for a walk, how naughty!" chimed the other as she ran her hand against his cheek. "My, your skin is so soft and warm."

"I-I wanted to get some fresh air, Lady Madison and Samantha. Please excuse me." the bluenet tried, desperate to get away from the vampires who bore the same looks as his Master.

Much to his horror, the other had started to touch his face too. "Awww, Madison I think we are scaring him! He's trembling!"

"Awww, dearie. There's no need to be afraid! We don't bite... _much_." She smirked. Before the bluenet had time to react though, he found a hand clamped onto his mouth. They dragged him outside into the cold. It had been snowing and he hadn't even known. Then he found himself on the ground in the cold snow. He didn't dare to look up, he didn't want to. Instead, he remained on the ground. His body ached all over, this was the fate of a slave though. No one cared about whether you ended up dead. He felt himself being rolled over onto his stomach. He could feel the laces of his corset being yanked off. When he realised they were trying to strip him, he struggled, trying to get away from them. He tried very hard to do so, unfortunately for him, they had let him go to see how far he could get in that state. It was mere entertainment for them. They caught him and pulled off his corset, leaving his top half completely bare.

"Awww poor baby, he tried so hard to get away from us but it's all for nothing." mused one of them. They forced his wrists behind his back, tying them tightly together. The other one of them produced a dagger, happily shredding up the dress off of his body. "You make such a convincing girl that I've forgotten that you're actually a boy." the vampire mused, holding the dagger against his flesh, slicing his skin for fun. "My, such soft flesh. I can't wait to sink my teeth into your neck."

"Now now, Madison that can wait. First we have to have a little fun first~"

"I can't wait!~"

The two vampires stared down at the boy's cold naked body while all he could do was tremble beneath them. It was bad enough that Giese had been merciless towards him today, now the new arrivals were picking on him too. Although he was used to it, it still was humiliating and painful. Still, he couldn't stop himself from giving them a defiant gaze. They obviously disliked that since one of them slapped him and laid him on his back. She started to pinch his member, playing with it with her fingers. After a while of doing so, she started to sit on him, sliding herself onto his member. Jehu bit back a cry of humiliation.

"No fair Samantha! I thought we were going to play with him together."

"Don't worry, we will! I'll let you have a turn too!"

The girl sat on top of him, moving herself up and down him, she was also playing with herself while doing so. "My, humans are always so nice to play with, they're so warm." She mused as she bent down forcing a kiss on him. In fact, she remained on him, her lips against his even as she went faster and eventually climaxed. Although he was feeling aroused, he hated it. She was so cold, it was uncomfortable and he felt filthy. Then he was turned around onto his stomach, they pulled his rear up. He struggled, frightened to what they may try.

"Well, it's your turn now dear."

"Hmm, I'm spoilt for choice, I wonder if I should prepare you or have you tough it." She mused trailing her cold fingers near his entrance. He stiffened up at her touch, refusing to look at them, feeling disgusted with himself. This was humiliating, they had purposely chosen a place that if other guests arrived, they'd see him in this state. He was interrupted however by something cold being placed near his entrance. He looked in fear as he knew that she was going to shove it straight in. He wanted to get away from it, but Samantha held onto him tightly, preventing any sort of struggling.

"Oh do calm down dearie, it'll hurt less for you."

That was a lie and they knew it. The object was forced right into him, he whimpered in pain, trying to hold in the searing feeling he felt in his body. As the object was shoved further in, he made a sound to cry out in pain only to find fabric being shoved into his mouth then tied around it several times. "Hush little one, we don't want you attracting attention now."

There was nothing he could do. He realised. He once again had to accept his fate and he did. His tears fell non stop and his cries of pain didn't cease. Soon the ordeal was over, however, they didn't make an effort to remove the object, in fact, he found himself being propped against the gate. His thighs were forced apart and secured against the gate, he was bent over it. It was such an uncomfortable position. It was like these two had planned it out from the start.

"Can we feed on him now?"

"Of course!"

He felt the pain as they both bit him, taking in his blood, he felt weaker and weaker. They carried on before they decided it was enough, of course they would since they wouldn't want to kill him.

He felt their cold hands on his flesh. He hated this waiting game, especially when he could feel one of them tapping the object still wedged into his entrance. After a while, he began to tremble, this position was so awkward for him. It was then they struck, one of them taking his length into their mouth, sucking it and licking it. The other took the role of forcing the object into him as hard as possible.

The cloth was wet by now, he was crying and whimpering, both in pleasure and in pain.

"I think I hear a door slamming. Must be a carriage that's just arrived." mused one of them.

"You better start climaxing, little one or the other guests will see you in your naked glory." laughed the other.

"Hey, maybe he'll climax quicker if we used a bigger object to fill his hole."

"Hmmm, that could work!"

To Jehu's horror it was a rather wide candle. He begged them not to, but they couldn't hear him or chose not to hear his whimpers. The two of them, with their sadistic eyes, pulled out the object and started to push the candle into his entrance. He cried, he screamed, he was sweating now from just the pain he had felt.

"Did you bring the matches?"

"Of course!"

Wait. They didn't intend to light the candle did they? The bluenet froze. He wanted to cry. He was humiliated and in pain.

"I know, let's play a game, little one. If you can reach your climax before that next carriage arrives in the distance, we won't light the candle. However, if you fail. We'll light it and we might just leave you here."

Jehu felt a sense of dread, knowing full well that this was an unachievable thing. Many a time his Master had played such horrible games with him. Besides, that carriage was moving so quickly, there was no way he would be able to meet the time limit. The bluenet sobbed instead, knowing that it wasn't doable.

"God, you're just so pretty when you cry." teased Madison.

"Let's make him cry more! I'm afraid your time is up and well, you're left with the candle!" mused Samantha, striking the match. Jehu collapsed against the gate, there was nothing he could do. He was useless, just mere putty in their hands. That was the fate of being human. Who was he to ask for a saviour? There was no one, no one would think he was worthy to save. He would just be found by Giese later, be expected to dance beautifully at the ball tomorrow and that was it.

Suddenly as if on cue, cold wind howled through the night, disturbing the snow. The two women also stopped in their tracks, in fact, they seemed rather worried. However, in a split second everything changed, their fangs extended and they looked vicious.

"My, my. It looks like the King of Vampires has decided to make an appearance in front of us."

"What brings you here, My _Lord_?" mused the other sarcastically. Though they seemed brave, something about standing up to the "King of Vampires" felt odd. Haou wasn't exactly a King and he disliked heavily being called that. He was only given that title for he took in servants that were vampires rather than humans. Many feared him and detested him because apparently there was something wrong about hiring your own kind. He never understood it. It wasn't like he enslaved his own kind and forced them to work under him. He gazed at them with a cold and unwavering stare. He could see the bluenet behind them, trembling and crying.

"Leave and I will forget what you've done."

"Oh that's so scary, My Lord."

"I thought the King of Vampires would be much more frightening."

"If you're not going to attack, we might as well take the opportunity." They mused, turning their sights at the man. One whipped out their dagger, the other a sword. They charged at him in full speed, intending to kill him. With a wave of his hand both were flung backwards and up against the wall. Dark shadows held them in place, immobilising them.

He walked over to Jehu who was still tied to the gate, he quickly freed him of his binds, carrying Jehu in a position that would be the most comfortable as possible. As soon as he had Jehu in his arms, he let the other two go, not really seeing the point of killing them. However, as soon as he had let them go, they ran at him with full speed once again. He frowned, as much as he didn't want to kill them, Jehu could contract hypothermia at any point and he knew deep down the two won't just listen to him. After all, they were just interested in harming and torturing the bluenet. In a blink of an eye, he sent his shadows after them, piercing their hearts while running back to his room.

Jehu who had finally realised what had happened looked up at his saviour who was none other than Haou. He tried to move, only to be stopped by the other. The brunet said nothing, only trying to figure out how to deal with the problem at hand.

"This will hurt, Jehu." He warned before he decided to attempt the thing he had in mind. "If you prefer, I could put you in the bath, it'll relax you more."

The bluenet only nodded, not knowing what else to say to him, he was still in shame. As much as he wanted the other, he didn't want Haou seeing him in this humiliating state. Haou picked him up and set him into the bath water, letting him relax and catch his breath.

"Do you want me to leave you to relax?"

The bluenet shook his head and grabbed onto Haou's coat, tugging it. For once, Haou saw Jehu as a young boy, he was a teen but he was still young. This should have never happened to such a young being or to anyone for the matter. Haou let him relax a bit longer before getting to the problem that was at hand.

"Jehu, no matter how much it hurts, remember to relax alright? I won't be able to pull it out if you stiffen up."

The bluenet nodded. "I trust you." He managed weakly. Haou gently started to pull the candle out, he couldn't understand why others find such joy in causing pointless pain to others. He could hear Jehu wincing, trying to bite back his pain. When he finally managed it, he could see the bluenet visibly relax, however, tears streamed down his cheeks. Haou couldn't blame the boy, he had been through some hell. "Do you want me to leave you alone while you take a bath?" the vampire asked, he wasn't sure what to do, seeing the bluenet who was usually strong crying was upsetting, however, he wasn't one for comforting others.

"Please stay here with me." He said quietly. "You can look away if you feel awkward, Haou." He managed. Haou turned around as the bluenet started cleaning himself in the bath.

When the bluenet was finished, Haou grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Jehu. The bluenet looked thankful, although he looked a little better, he could tell he was still weak. He picked Jehu up without another word before setting him on the bed.

"I'll be back, don't move or do anything strenuous while I'm away."

"Wouldn't dream of it, My Lord." The bluenet mused after him as the doors shut behind him. He lay there, patiently waiting for him to return. Knowing him, Haou, he probably went to get him something to wear. He was a strange one. Nonetheless, the teal haired male still loved his company. The doors opened and sure enough in came Haou with his night clothes.

"Was Master Giese angry to see you in the room?"

"He's not there. I think he's too busy drinking with the other guests."

"That's good then." The bluenet said quietly. Haou handed him his clothes and Jehu quickly dressed. He then tucked the bluenet in bed.

"Haou, even though I call Giese my Master, I don't see him as my Master. In fact, you're more of my Master instead." The bluenet said gently.

"I'd rather us be equals."

"Equals… what a funny thought." Jehu said smiling.

"Sleep, you've had a traumatic day."

"Only if you stay by my side, My Lord." the bluenet said quietly. Haou said nothing and got in bed with him. With that the bluenet happily went to bed.

The next morning was busy, so busy that he never even got a chance to thank Haou properly for the day before. He was stuck with the job of greeting guests non-stop. He was bored and wished it was something else. Besides, he was once again in a dress. He didn't even know why Giese still dressed him up. Everyone knew by now he was male. The afternoon was just as hectic. He had always forgotten how many people Giese knew or how many he liked to invite. Jehu briefly wondered if Giese would notice him leaving now that he was distracted. All he wanted to do was play the piano. Little did he know his opportunity to get away from the spot would come soon.

Someone came behind him and grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him. "I can't wait to dance with you, you really are as beautiful as they say you are, even more so in real life."

"I thank you for such kind words, My Lord." The man smirked and cupped his hand on his cheek, making the bluenet stare into his eyes. Next thing he knew, he was forcefully brought away with the man. They turned a few corners into a more secluded area.

"I found him, Ladies and Gentlemen!" He cried suddenly flinging the bluenet at the group of people. Jehu prepared himself for this, it was an all too familiar sight. Soon he was pressed against the wall. "When Giese finds something rare, it is rare." mused one of them as they trailed a finger against his neck.

"Sorry to sound like a kill joy but if we want to play with him everyone, we'll have to do it soon. The ball is starting soon."

"That is true."

"Besides there's another reason as to why he's here."

"Ah yes." smirked another one as he stared at the bluenet with a cruel face.

"I'm sure you know of what happened with Lady Madison and Samantha, why don't you tell us? Don't try to lie to us, little songbird, everyone knows you were with them yesterday."

Jehu's blood ran cold. Everything from yesterday came back to him. Suddenly he was glad the wall was there, he felt like he could pass out. Suddenly the clock chimed as if saving him from his peril.

"I apologise, My Lords and Ladies. I'm afraid I have to join Master Giese's side." He said meekly. They let him pass though for they knew he was obligated to do such things. However, that didn't stop them from trailing him as he went inside.

He felt odd and wished that he were opening a dance with Haou instead. He smiled to himself, as if Haou would even have a ball if it were up to him. He just wasn't the sociable type. It was quite amusing honestly. Maybe it'll be more of a one person dance then in their case. It would be Jehu dancing with a not so concerned Haou. Speaking of the man, where was he anyway? Now that he thought about it, Haou had been gone all day. Jehu didn't care though, being with Haou was enough for him.

The song finished and the bluenet moved away from his Master. He had let go a bit too quickly as Giese gave him a rather cold glare, but he didn't seem too bothered as there were other vampires to entertain him. He started to make his way through the crowd, trying to find Haou in the midst of it. Surely he would show up eventually. He was interrupted by a hand taking his in a rather forceful way. He found himself face to face with the same vampire earlier who had grabbed him.

"As I recall, you owe me a dance, _Milady_." He teased, pulling the bluenet towards the dance floor. The bluenet said nothing and allowed him, knowing he couldn't just turn down someone on the dance floor. It was best not to attract attention towards himself anyway, he didn't want to be reminded of what happened yesterday.

"As I was asking earlier, what happened to the two ladies that were with you?"

"I know nothing, My Lord." The bluenet responded. To be quite honest, the abuse that they dished out to him was still fresh on his mind, but what happened after that was a bit of a blur. He only knew that Haou had saved him from the hell. Wait. Did Haou kill them? He remember briefly hearing them address him as "The King of Vampires", but after that he had been too cold to remember. When he met the eyes of his dance partner however, he froze up.

"Liar. I know you know what happened, tell me." He frowned, gripping Jehu's hands harder. Unfortunately for Jehu, the song finished and the vampire forced him through the crowd with him. He was forced outside the room. Before he knew it, he found himself dangling backwards on the balcony. "So dearie, care to share what happened to the pair?" he mused as the bluenet was in fear.

"I have no idea what happened, My lord." The bluenet said calmly, he was fearful inside, but this wasn't the first time he had been threatened like this before. Giese had a nasty habit of scaring him like this. When the man saw that it had no effect on the boy, he pulled him up.

"Even though you seem so weak and dainty, you're not easily scared are you, little songbird?"

"I'm afraid not, My Lord." The bluenet replied. He refused to give the other the satisfaction. "If there's nothing else you need to know, My Lord. I must return to the ballroom. My main role is to entertain the guests for tonight."

A smirk appeared on the man's face. "Oh I just love a feisty creature like you." He mused as he grabbed the bluenet's wrists. "You didn't think I'd just let you go so easily, did you?"

The bluenet frowned. This was not a good situation. He didn't know what to do, what could he do? It wasn't like he could fight the other. He found himself being dragged over to the group before and like earlier, he was thrown to them.

"It looks like the little songbird isn't going to sing a tune for us. We'll have to force it out of him."

"Yes, it looks like that's the case." said one of the vampires, running their hands up his dress. "I've always loved playing with humans, they're always so warm."

"How about this, we ask a question and if he can't answer it, we'll take off an article of clothing."

Jehu bit his lip, this didn't look good for him, knowing them, they'd ask him questions that he wouldn't be able to answer.

"Seeing as we've asked him the questions before and he didn't answer right, we should be removing three articles by now."

"Hmm, that is true." mused another of them. Before Jehu could even find the right reaction, he felt them yanking off his corset and another one of them pulling off his underwear. They forced him onto the ground and despite his struggles, they were not yielding. It wasn't a surprise that there were more of them than him. At this point one of them decided that they were going to help themselves to his body. He let them do so, knowing it would only hurt if he didn't. The other seemed rather pleased he had decided to let him and carried on moving in and out of him. Still, it hurt badly and tears rolled down his cheeks, much to his shame.

"I've heard that you were quite a rebellious one, but look at you, what a good boy." He mused. "Looks like I didn't need a weapon to threaten you after all." The man said, placing his dagger down on the ground. "I've heard that even the King of Vampires is entranced by your beauty." He smirked. "That man is a loss to us vampires. It's like he's missing a screw."

"He just isn't cruel enough is he?" said one.

"Now that you mention it, I can't even smell him on you. In vampire belief, if you like it take it as yours." another chimed in.

"What a pathetic being. I could be King any day over him." said another one.

Something about them insulting his beloved Lord struck a wrong chord with him. He balled up his fists and bit his tongue. Studying them, he could tell they were lower class vampires. He had spent enough time around vampires to learn their types. These ones had no abilities. All talk and no show, that's what they were. They were fast but he was so used to running from vampires, he figured there was a way he could get away.

"Awww, what's wrong little one? You look so angry. Hmm, are you in love with him? Oh this could be good. Maybe I could cook up a story about how you were going with him behind your Master's back and you were planning on killing him together. I can't begin to imagine how Giese would treat you after that. Plus I'll probably get a good deal out of this." He mused as he cupped Jehu's face with his hand.

"Look at you, shaking with fear. Ah, you're just a mere human. But you should be glad, you've got your pretty face and your body. That's all you're good for anyway."

This creature was just infuriating. Still, that arrogance was his downfall for the bluenet was not trembling in fear, he was seething in anger. In a split second he reached for the dagger, grabbing it and stabbing the other in the heart in one swift motion. The others around him watched in horror as he burst into particles before their eyes. Although he was in pain, he quickly picked himself up from the ground. He ran, knowing the others would be after him. The only thing he had to decide was whether he wanted to kill them or not. Then again, they've seen everything now. He knew he had to work fast. He gripped his dagger, closing his eyes to focus on them. One of them came clambering down the hallway. He steadied himself for he was trembling, not with fear but with anger and bloodlust. He had killed one and he wanted to be take them all out. They insulted the man he loved so dearly.

When the other had turned the corner quick enough, he struck, killing him with ease. He frowned, sticking to a dagger was not the best weapon. Now he just had to remember where exactly that room was. Before he could reach the room, he could hear another trailing behind him, it was one of the females this time. She was coming closer. He knew there was really only one thing he could do. He ran and stopped at a dead end, stopping there. She came running to towards him, with great speed, knowing that he was cornered. However, in a split second he threw his dagger at her. He hadn't killed a vampire before, it didn't mean he hadn't tried. Mainly, his master. He couldn't stop, there was no stopping his anger until they were all gone.

He knew one of the stronger ones was left behind. He had to get a better weapon soon. The others were easy because they weren't so wise. But the last two, he could tell were good at these run and chase games. Suddenly he was slammed against the wall. His wrists held above his head.

"I'll have to admit, I'm impressed. A mere human, taking out three of our own with ease. It's like you practiced for this day." she laughed.

"Ah you found him, good." The man said as he caught up to them. "We should teach him a lesson for killing our kind." There was a pause. "Hmm what to do though. It would be a shame to injure his face."

"Oh there are other ways to punish naughty slaves like this one, believe me." The woman said as she started pulling up his dress, holding the very dagger he had killed the others with.

"Since Giese uses your back entrance anyways, you won't miss it too much, little boy." She mused as she held the dagger to his crotch. "Scream all you want but no one will come for you."

The male gulped as he watched his fellow friend torture the boy. How he would hate to anger her.

There was no hope now, he figured that one of them would catch him soon. Vampires were so full of it, they pretended to be graceful but in reality they were such disgusting creatures too. They were no better than animals who hunted for prey. He glared at her, never once backing down. As the blade got closer and closer, he was convinced that nothing else would stop them.

Suddenly, she dropped the dagger, she dropped him all together. They both looked like they had seen a ghost. There standing there, was Haou. His golden eyes glowing with malice. In seconds they were reduced to nothing but dust.

"What did they do to you Jehu?"

"Nothing different from what Giese does on a daily basis."

The brunet frowned as he picked the bluenet up, carrying him. The bluenet pouted.

"I can walk on my own Haou!" He cried.

"Don't lie, it hurts to walk." He said simply. "Why were they chasing you anyway?"

"They tried to ask me what happened to Lady Samantha and Madison, but one of them decided to have some fun. They insulted you and I got angry."

"So you killed three of them because of that?"

"They called you a useless King." The bluenet said quietly, looking up at the other's eyes, wanting to get closer to him yet afraid to be pushed away. Haou was hard to read at times. Though he knew Haou must have feelings for him, he wasn't sure how much he truly liked him. To his surprise, Haou took his hand and held it.

"Calm down Jehu, you're still shaking with bloodlust."

The bluenet said nothing and pouted. Where were they going anyway?

"If I remember correctly, Giese's room is around here, am I correct?"

"Yes, it is. Why are we heading here?"

"You might want to change your clothes."

The bluenet looked at his clothes, that was true. His corset was gone and his dress was torn and his hair was a mess, plus particles of the vampires he had killed were probably all over it too. "Ah yes, you do have a point."

When they got to the front of the room, Haou set him down on the ground. He opened the door and they clambered in. Jehu quickly got to the matter of changing his clothes, he was worried that Giese was going to find him missing. He looked at the clothes he had and was stuck for choice. As much as he hated how he always had to look beautiful for his master, he also had a few dresses he liked so he was stuck. His eyes finally settled on one.

Haou waited for Jehu to put his clothes on. Jehu was taking a bit longer than he thought he would. He found a meek tap on his shoulder from the bluenet.

"I-I know this is too bold for me to ask, My Lord. Could I possibly trouble you into tying the corset for me? I usually am dressed by Giese's servants to always make sure I look perfect."

Haou said nothing and took the laces, pulling them so that they were at the right tightness before tying them for him. All the while, the bluenet was flushing heavily. He didn't know that the feeling of letting the one you love lace your corset for you could feel so different. He gripped his dress, finding his shoes interesting. He felt fingers combing through the strands of his hair, he was confused. He turned around to see Haou combing the kinks out of his hair. He flushed, quickly grabbing the brush on the vanity and started brushing his hair. He then started to attempt to put his hair up, however, bits of hair started to fall, it was just a bit of a struggle for him instead.

Haou watched the bluenet for a while, it was clear the bluenet didn't know what he was doing with his hair. He didn't think Giese would let Jehu decide for himself what he looked like. Of course it's just like the man, to want to have full control over his slave's body. He watched as Jehu fought a hopeless battle with his hair. Finally deciding that he was frustrated with the bluenet's inability to do his hair, he took the brush off of him and started to put up his hair for him. In fact, he did it with so much ease that the bluenet couldn't help but wonder if he was just bad at it. He watched him in the mirror, clearly fascinated by it.

"I'm such an inconvenience, My Lord." The bluenet said quietly. "I'm one of those kids that never learnt to do things properly." He mused with a smirk on his face. "My mother always brushed my hair for me and braided it for me." He added rather sadly.

"You're not a nuisance. You just aren't allowed to live for yourself." The Vampire replied, adding some final touches to the bluenet's hair. After they were done, they decided to go back and join the party, even though the boy could tell Haou's discontent on the matter. He giggled to himself. Haou was truly such an antisocial man. If you put him in a library, it would be perfect for him. The bluenet decided to be bold, reaching for the other's hand and holding it. Haou responded, holding his hand tighter as if he didn't want to let the other go.

They walked into the ballroom, hand in hand. Haou started to lead them into the centre where everyone else was dancing happily. They began to seamlessly thread into the dancing groups. Jehu felt so happy, he felt Haou would catch him even if he fell. Every moment dancing with the man was a thrilling experience. He moved to the song, it called to him, spinning in and letting the King catch him. They carried on dancing together, the two of them fitting like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. There were slow songs and there were fast songs. After a while, Haou started to slow down and lead them out of the dancing crowd.

"I think we should take a detour, Jehu."

"A detour? I don't quite follow."

"You'll see soon."

They ended up outside, up on the balcony, gazing at the stars and the big moon in the sky. The moon was so beautiful, it took Jehu's breath away. Haou gazed at the bluenet, he looked so beautiful in the moonlight. His amber eyes glowing in the night like cat eyes. Jehu smiled, a serene smile on his features for once. Haou watched him for a while, staying close to him.

"Tonight is perfect for a song."

"I agree." The bluenet smiled, looking excited as Haou's words clicked in his mind. He quickly moved to the piano room. Haou followed him, amused by the boy's enthusiasm. As soon as they got to the room, the blunet started playing the piano, without the sheet music. It was as if he had remembered it all as soon as he got it as a present. This talent was just remarkable. It was a shame Giese kept putting it down and chaining it down. All he cared about was how beautiful Jehu looked and how everyone loved his features. They treated him as this zoo animal that everyone wanted to have a look at before they died. It was disgusting. In fact, he was glad that they had met differently.

As he continued to play the graceful way he always did, Haou couldn't help but want to be close to the bluenet. His thoughts flashed back to the two of them kissing yesterday. Maybe he was pushing it too far, he had been too bold by kissing the bluenet like that. It may give the bluenet ideas, ideas that may endanger his life in the future. Especially when Giese was his master. Still, when he took his lips with his own, there was something that felt so addictive when he had. He wanted more.

Jehu continued to play. He loved to play for Haou. Haou was the only one who appreciated his hobby and told him that he was more than everyone said he was. He wanted to please Haou and that was all. If he could be with Haou, he would be content. He felt a hand on his, next thing he knew it, he was pushed against the piano keys. The Vampire King's lips captured his and he was a willing hostage. They continued to kiss, this time breathless and in want.

"My Lord, please feed on me." The bluenet begged softly between kisses. Haou said nothing, he stopped.

"No, Jehu."

"Please, I want you to feed on me."

"No, I refuse to, Jehu."

"I trust you, Haou." The bluenet said softly, gazing up at the brunet with a loving gaze. He thought the world of Haou and could only wish to be with him. "I want to give everything I have to you." He watched as the golden-eyed man stood up. He was sad now. He knew Haou wouldn't be the type to randomly feed on a human. He had crossed the line. Before he could say anything however, Haou picked him up. In an instant they were in his room with Jehu beneath him on the bed. Haou started to undo the ribbon around the bluenet's neck. He bent down and licked his neck gently, kissing it. His fingers found their way into the bluenet's hair, undoing it so that it fell freely down by his side. He cupped his cheek, staring into his eyes. Jehu could see something different in Haou's eyes. They weren't their usual gold, they were clouded with lust and want. In return, he reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. Haou started to lick his neck again, Jehu took a deep breath, preparing himself. He bit into his soft flesh, his fangs easily piercing it. He started to lap at the delicious blood that came flowing out. He carried on sucking and lapping up the blood before deciding to stop. He had to stop, it was too good for him. He sealed the wound, running his fingers through the bluenet's hair once again. He looked into the bluenet's eyes, they were filled with lust.

He started to yank off the strings of the corset, removing it before undoing the buttons on the bluenet's dress one by one. He continued before he took it off of his body. The bluenet flushed, even though Haou had seen his bare body prior to that, it was still embarrassing for him. However, that was short lived when he saw the vampire taking off his clothes. When Haou had finished, Jehu sat up and kissed him passionately. He continued to do so, eventually bringing the two of them down into the sheets.

He watched as the vampire started lathering his fingers with oil. He smiled, even when he was lustful Haou was still careful with him. "This is going to hurt, Jehu." He found Haou's fingers near his entrance.

"Don't worry, My Lord. I have nothing but trust for you."

It was true, he wouldn't care if Haou had decided to drain him dry one day. He wouldn't be scared of him. He threaded his fingers into his hazel locks as the brunet started to prepare him with his fingers. He carried on doing so, using his other hand to take Jehu's length between his fingers, massaging it so that it felt good while he was preparing him. He realised that he didn't need to prepare him after all as Jehu was livid with desire. Still, he carried on preparing the bluenet. He stopped for a brief moment, coating his own length with oil as well.

"Please Haou," the bluenet breathed. "Just enter me, I don't need preparing." He continued breathily.

Seeing that Jehu looked prepared for what was about to come, Haou decided to listen to his request. He slid himself inside the bluenet, staying there to give him time to adjust. The bluenet smiled. Haou was always so gentle with him, the opposite of how Giese treated him. He always acted like he was a fragile flower. Haou started to move, making sure he wasn't too rough.

"Haou, you can be rough with me. I won't break." the bluenet said, "Giese is always rough with me."

"Giese doesn't look after you, if he isn't careful he could seriously injure you."

Jehu felt Haou trace his fingers against his cheeks. He kissed him while he moved inside of him. He laced his fingers with the other, as he moved inside him, he could feel the bluenet tense up and hear him gasp when he hit a certain area.

He was finding it hard to keep himself in tact. Lust was slowly taking over his logic. He wanted to ravish the bluenet but at the same time, he knew vampires were stronger than humans. If he wasn't careful he could injure the boy. However, a soft moan interrupted his thoughts.

"F-faster and harder." The bluenet gasped. He was flailing underneath him. He had started to move himself closer to Haou, desperate to get him deeper within him. When he saw this, the vampire felt that he could afford to be a bit rougher. He carried on moving within the bluenet, this time faster and pounding him harder into the bed.

Jehu's moans, Jehu's cries, his shallow breaths were all enticing him and all he could hear. He couldn't help but go harder. As he carried on, he felt a sensation in his body. He stared into Jehu's eyes of want, stealing kisses from his lips as he started to once again take the bluenet's length into his hands, it wasn't hard to get him aroused as at this point Jehu was squirming with lust. He carried on feeling him before the bluenet finally cried out as he reached his climax. As he did, Haou moved into him, kissing the bluenet and nipping his neck, he looked into his eyes as he continued to hit the bluenet's sweet spot. Seeing the bluenet's face filled with pleasure in turn made him feel ecstatic. Eventually the brunet collapsed against the other, climaxing into him. They stayed like that for a while until Haou decided to slowly slide out of him, being careful to not hurt the bluenet.

"I love you, Haou." Jehu said with nothing but love in his eyes.

+++++++Chromatic+++++++

"Why are you calling me Haou? I know that the interference doesn't do your ears good."

There was silence on the other side. A smile found its way to the bluenet's face. "I'll be home early tonight, I'll be done in an hour. Now, I best get going before your ears burst and the crowd helps you with it." He set the phone down. Honestly, did the man think that just by calling a landline it'd make the sound less worse? Sure, it wasn't so loud, but it didn't mean he wouldn't get feedback still. He couldn't help but wonder what the other wanted though. After all, they were going to see each other in an hour's time. Haou would always walk home with him, for some odd reason, a few months in, he started to decide to wait for him at night.

"Oi Jehu, two 'sex on the beach's please!"

"Ah, good to see your face here!"

"Exams have been locking me away! Now that they're over I can have as many as possible!"

"Watch it little boy or you'll have embarrassing photos and your social life will be over forever!"

"Hey, don't call me a kid when you're only twenty-one!" he frowned, he didn't understand. Technically they were around the same ages but the bluenet always treated him like a child. "It looks pretty quiet tonight, wanna come over and drink for bit?"

"No thanks. I'll be off of my shift in an hour, besides I don't feel like slacking off." Jehu replied putting the different types of liquid to make the cocktail.

"You've been telling me this since last year. Come on, I'm sure we could get up to some fun."

"Well since I've been telling you this since last year, you should know the answer by now." He replied cooly, shaking the shaker before pouring it into two glasses.

"Fine, then how about after work?"

"Don't get so cocky kiddo~ Here's your drinks." the bluenet said, passing the drinks to the other. Honestly, all this guy ever did was try and talk him into bed. It was getting tedious. He hated people who didn't get the hint. The guy was a regular and was alright until he started doing that. Ah well, his shift was going to finish soon and Haou would be waiting for him at the same place as always.

An hour passed quicker than he thought it would and there he was grabbing his coat and putting the buttons on, grabbing his scarf as well. It was a bit colder now. He quickly went out the back and walked out of the alley way and into the brighter lit area. Haou had insisted that he stopped taking the darker path since it would make an easy target. He mused, that was how he got to meet Haou anyway. The only thing he disliked about the lighter lit area was the amount of couples there were on the street, they were slow and slowed him down. However, a quick glance at the brunet in the distance made him smile.

"How was work?" he asked, not putting down his book.

"It was alright, nothing interesting in particular."

"No one called today while I was in."

"Good, it's usually useless details anyway. What did you do anyway?"

"I went to the library to return some books and got some new ones." The brunet replied as he closed his book, holding it in his hands. He started shuffling in his pockets before finding whatever object he was looking for. Without another word the object was handed to him. It was a small paper bag and Jehu couldn't help but wonder what it is.

"Can I open it?"

"I gave it to you." Haou replied matter-of-factly.

Jehu smiled, opening the bag up, smiling as he saw what it was. It was a brooch. It was a few notes on a score in plain silver, below it dangled rainbow gems. "Haou, how did you know?"

"I saw you looking at it in that magazine." He replied simply.

"But it's expensive!" the bluenet pouted. "You don't even have a full steady income!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about that." Haou said blankly. "I recently found something at the library."

"You mean the central one?" the bluenet asked curiously.

"Yes."

"I'm glad you found something to do with your time." Jehu smiled. "Still! The brooch is too much!"

"It'll look good on your coat."

The bluenet blushed and looked away to hide it. Saying nothing, he pinned it to his coat.

"I was curious though, why this particular brooch." the brunet said quizzically. Well, as much as he could manage expression anyway.

"I don't know honestly. I don't even play an instrument but I've always been fascinated by music symbols, plus. It had the colours of the rainbow on it." the bluenet replied. "Why did you get it for me though?"

"Just see it as me thanking you for letting me stay."

Jehu stopped dead in his tracks, almost fearful to ask the other. He said nothing instead and stayed there. Haou who had walked ahead stopped and turned back when he noticed that he had left the boy behind.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"A-Are you leaving?" the bluenet said darkly. "I mean, surely… giving me a gift. That would be a sign of you leaving right?"

"No. I never said that. If I planned to I would have told you straight out. I don't beat around the bush." the brunet replied. The bluenet said nothing, feeling stupid. Why was he so caught up by these things? He had only known Haou for three months. Somehow the thought of Haou leaving was just a painful concept. Haou had continued walking at this point, knowing things were alright. That was how he was. Always reading a book while he was waiting for him, he never smiled and never called him by his name. Jehu had given up and never asked in fact. Maybe he was afraid to ask because when Haou would look at him, something odd always came through those golden eyes of his. The atmosphere would suddenly seem darker. Now that he thought about it, even when he was giving him the gift, Haou didn't make direct eye contact with him.

"Sorry, I was being stupid again." the bluenet said quietly. The vampire continued walking and Jehu assumed he didn't hear his words. However, he suddenly stopped.

"You're anything but stupid." he said before he started to walk again. He started to follow Haou again.

"Have you had your feed yet?" the bluenet asked remembering that Haou hadn't fed on anyone for a while now.

"Yes, you know I keep up with these things." the brunet said.

"I'm surprised that you haven't tried to feed on me since."

"It'd be bad etiquette." He said simply, way too simply.

"Now I'm just offended, am I too sour for your Lordship's taste?" the bluenet teased, sauntering up to the other.

"Yes of course, you taste of toxic waste." the brunet nipped back. "I have refined taste you know?" he smirked.

"Wow, you stay at my house for ages and call me unsuitable for even a taste of your fine silver tongue, how rude." the bluenet mused. "I thought Vampires were polite and graceful creatures. But I guess they are just stuck up beings." At this point, the bluenet was leaning against Haou now. Haou was used to this and ignored it. Secretly, he enjoyed the bluenet's warmth.

"Ah-ha! You're not saying anything because it's true!" the bluenet mused. Haou honestly preferred it when Jehu didn't use his name. It felt better. It wasn't that he minded this Jehu, it was just that Jehu looked and sounded so much like him. A splitting image, just older and free from any shackles.

"Did you managed to eat before your job?" he suddenly said.

"No, didn't get time. Not particularly hungry though." the bluenet replied, however, his stomach decided to betray him and grumbled.

"Are you sure about that? Your stomach is clearly saying something else." Haou smirked.

Jehu bit his lip and pouted. Haou was amused, knowing he had won this round. Nothing wrong with some odd friendly competition between the two of them. "Let's get you something to eat, what do you want to eat tonight?"

"There's a new place they opened up nearby that does barbecue beef, you know those ones where you do it yourself?"

"Yeah, I know of those places. I've heard good reviews about this new place."

"Wanna go?"

"Why not?"

Jehu found it interesting, Haou didn't seem like he needed to eat, but he did. Within the first month Haou had started to randomly snack in his house, when asked why he did so, he just said he felt like it. He wasn't sure whether Haou actually needed food, nor did he ask him. In fact, the vampire seemed to like to snack or try different types of food. It was good that Haou didn't mind paying extra for food though, he seemed to enjoy good food even if it was something he didn't need. He couldn't help but wonder what Haou was in the past and how he came to become a Vampire and how long? He never got to ask because Haou would either not answer, change the subject or read. There was a particular book that he found odd though, it was a rather old one and didn't look like a reading book, rather a book for something else. However, Haou never let him get close enough to see. They reached the restaurant and were seated fairly quickly and soon they ordered.

As they waited, Jehu got this brilliant idea. He wanted to play with the vampire a little since he was bored. As if granting his wish, the food arrived. They started cooking it, as Haou was busy cooking it, Jehu sneakily took the garlic sauce and dumbed a wad into his bowl, quickly taking his food as if nothing had happened. He watched Haou with keen eyes as Haou started to eat the food into his bowl, nothing happened. Was the garlic too weak? Maybe that was it.

"I really like this garlic sauce, it adds to the meat."

The bluenet said nothing, only feeling shock as the brunet ate the rest of his beef with the garlic sauce. The teal haired male felt disappointed. His plan had backfired. He carried on eating his food in defeat.

"Your mood dropped, I thought you wanted to eat this. If you didn't want to, you should have told me."

"No. It's not that, the food is great."

"What is it then?"

The bluenet stared at the brunet for a bit, not sure how to phrase it, he could only stare at the brunet and the garlic sauce. Then something seemed to have clicked for the brunet, in which he put it down and rubbed his temples. Jehu's interest sparked. Maybe it took a while to get to Vampires? Yes, that had to be it.

"Jehu, don't tell me you thought this was going to hurt me."

"I'm guessing that myth is wrong too?"

"Yes it is." The brunet said. "Still, I'm amazed you tried to kill me or try to hurt me at least, you truly are an interesting creature." he mused. Suddenly the brunet leaned over and cupped the bluenet's face. "Maybe I should give you a gold star for trying." he smirked. Jehu blushed, this did not turn out the way he wanted it to. He had wanted to gain the upper hand. Instead, he took his phone out and dialled a random number, holding the phone near the brunet, causing the other to flinch back and cover his ears. Jehu who was satisfied hung the call up and instead typed out a text to said person and sent it. Something along the lines of "Sorry, wrong number." He presumed. In a way they were both equal, what amused Jehu the most was Haou's attempt to pretend that he wasn't angered by it. He couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, did I upset you, My Liege?~" the bluenet teased. Haou said nothing and carried on eating instead.

After dinner, they decided to stop by the convenience store. Jehu decided to get some more snacks and some milk. He also picked up some waffle ice-cream. As he looked around for Haou he found he had already paid and was outside waiting for him. He shook his head and paid the shop assistant, walking out of the automated doors. They started to head back home. He heard some ruffling, the ruffling of a paper bag. He looked over at the source of the sound and there was Haou taking out a slice of bread. Not any bread.

 _It was garlic bread._

"This is pretty good stuff, have you tried it before?" the brunet asked, genuinely impressed by this slice of bread. The bluenet said nothing.

Somehow, he felt like he had started a very terrible obsession.

Jehu relaxed on the sofa as he finally got to sit down. He had been up and doing things and it was great to have showered and relaxed. He was now mindlessly watching programs on the television, but it didn't really have much to it. Haou walked by, drinking a drink. He set a drink down in front of the bluenet. The bluenet took it into his hands with thanks in his eyes.

"It's unlike you to make a drink for me, did you put laxative in it? Or maybe something else?~ Like a drug or something?" the bluenet mused.

The brunet in return said nothing and sat down in a sofa a bit further away from him.

"Why do you drink that?"

"Huh?"

"I've not known anyone who drinks strawberry milk warm."

"I guess I'm one of them 'once in a century' people then." The bluenet mused. "Do you even get anything from eating or drinking?"

"Unlike humans we don't need food. Some of us eat to either fit in or just because we want to."

"I'm guessing you're one of those who eats just because you want to."

"Why not since it tastes good."

"Wait! So mean all this time you were stealing my food because you just felt like eating it?" the bluenet frowned.

"Yes." came the simple reply as the brunet sipped on his coffee. "I thought you knew this."

"Well, I had a hunch but I thought otherwise." The bluenet replied. "If I had known I would be less happy about you eating my favourite snacks." the bluenet frowned. Now he was pouting. It was times like these Haou found the amber-eyed male adorable and amusing. At the same time though, he felt his mood darken. He didn't like how the bluenet constantly reminded him of Jehu. The one thing that separated them was one of them would be playing the piano past bedtime and all night long, while the other didn't even read sheet music, let alone played music. He was fascinated by the symbols but that was all. Maybe it was better this way though. If Jehu was a pianist it would have made things more complicated.

Still. It was just too much of a coincidence that he looked and sounded like Jehu. It was like the heavens themselves were punishing him, though it sounded like it was more of Hell that was doing so. Atoning for his crimes perhaps. He smirked inwardly. Perhaps it was that. It wasn't like he was a saint. He had done some pretty terrible things. Though, being on earth for such a long time was punishment itself. He had had it all, seen everything and it was just boring now, he was just dawdling. Still, the lack of his fellow Vampires was nice, it stopped the crap they called "Vampire Etiquette". He had been so tired of it for centuries, in fact, he wasn't sure why he never did just up and leave, hole himself up. Though, If he had, would he have met Jehu? Just the name brought a nostalgic feeling to him. He felt like he had to escape, find a quiet place. Even if he tried to, there was nowhere he could go, as right in front of him was _Jehu_. Except this wasn't his Jehu. No. His Jehu wouldn't be idling around and watching television. He would have had a piano, been playing it so much that neighbours either complained or admired him. His Jehu would have become a pianist if he were in the modern world, free from his binds. That was why he refused to call him Jehu. He couldn't say that name to this version of him.

It wasn't because this Jehu was bad. He was a free spirit, did as he pleased, playful and a demon. In many ways, he still resembled the bluenet. Except he was much bolder and was as sadistic as anything. He glanced over to the bluenet who was now asleep on the sofa. So tonight was a packed bar, he guessed from how the bluenet was soundly sleeping. He had never seen the bluenet pass out on the sofa before. He moved closer, considering putting a blanket on him. Wouldn't it be more appropriate to carry him into the bed though? He frowned as he stood close the sleeping bluenet. That would be too close though. He didn't like this closeness. It was too obscure. Even when sleeping they look so similar. He'd rather not keep this, maybe it was best for him to leave. However, the image of the other crying was enough to hold him back.

He was aware of the bluenet's feelings for him. However, he still hasn't decided how he felt. Or how he wanted to respond to the other. What was he to do, it wasn't like he could bury the memories and the feelings tagged with the memories he had for Jehu. Plus, Haou was far too skeptical to think that he could just up and pretend the one in the past was the same as the one before. They were far too different.

The bluenet shifted and shivered. Haou sighed. He had no choice but to move him, he didn't want him to catch a cold anyway. So he picked him up and set him in his bed, pulling the covers over him. As he looked at the bluenet's sleeping face, a memory couldn't help but spark in his mind. He clenched his fists, quickly turning his heel and walking out the room, closing the door behind him. His memories were not going to leave him be tonight.

The sun's rays crept in as the morning sun lit up the room through the curtains. Jehu cracked his eyes open. Last thing he remembered he was up watching TV. He shifted, finding himself in his own bed. Did he fall asleep? Strange, yesterday wasn't anything he wasn't used to. It was odd indeed. But for him to end up in his bed would mean Haou had carried him, the thought of that made him confused and in denial. It wasn't like Haou to do such a thing. Especially since he didn't even bother using his first name. He'd just talk to Jehu and expect an answer. There was no greeting. It couldn't be possible. He yawned and stretched, deciding to get out of bed. Since he was up, he might as well make some food for the both of them. Haou didn't need food but no doubt he'd want to eat. It's weird to think someone is eating just because they can, but that was a thing that Haou seemed to enjoy. Jehu didn't mind particularly but found it odd.

The phone rang right after he had gotten ready for the day as if knowing he was up. He quickly picked it up knowing if it rang too long Haou would be getting an ear ache.

"Hello?"

"Oh Hi Jehu, good to hear that you're up!"

"Why are you calling so early?"

"I could say the same for you."

The bluenet said nothing.

"How are you anyway, Jehu? It's been a while since I've caught up with you."

"I've been good, been a bit bothered by things lately." the bluenet replied. When it came to his best friend, he couldn't lie so easily. Besides, there were things that bothered him.

"Oh? Something happen? It's a good thing I called then."

"Maybe. How's Johan doing anyway?"

"He's still sleeping , he's getting on so well at his kindergarten job. I can tell he really loves it, but the kids really tire him out."

"I can only imagine." He laughed. "I'm glad my baby brother is doing well in your care."

"If I wasn't looking after him, you'd come after my balls with a broken pint glass, Jehu!"

"Mmm~ You know me far too well, Judai~" the bluenet mused down the line.

"Anyway, you mentioned you were bothered by something. You're never bothered by anything, Jehu. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I'm just confused." The bluenet admitted.

"Now that's a new one. Damn, I wish I were recording this chat now! Something to blackmail you on!"

"You do that and I'll take your fingers off with a rusty knife!~" the bluenet teased.

"Ah, even when confused, you're sadistic." laughed the voice down the line.

"You know how I am, Judai. I don't get called a demon or a devil for nothing."

"I can't un-see it. I bet when you die you'll end up as the ruler of hell."

"You know it!~" he mused, finding it easier to smile. "Judai. I think I'm in love."

"Wow, that's a big one. Are you sure you don't want to be talking to Johan over this instead? I can go wake him up for you!"

"No. Let him sleep."

"But I'm not too good with these love advice things."

"Yes, but you're a good listener." the bluenet replied.

There was a pause, Jehu took it as a hint for him to start talking. So he did.

"I met this guy a few months back. I know I love him, but the problem is… I can't read him. He would be close but always at a distance, if you understand what I mean."

"Yeah… So, this guy is like one of those 'don't get involved with me!" guys?"

Jehu laughed. He found that he could laugh. "Yes actually- Now that you mention it, that's _exactly_ what he's like!" the bluenet said. "The thing is, my feelings are all there and I'm not confused over my own feelings. It's more because I don't get how he works. He can be warm but incredibly cold all the time."

"Surely, the fact that you see him often means he has taken a liking to you."

"That's the thing… He's living under the same roof as-"

"Wait! You didn't have another one night stand did you?"

"No! This time I didn't fuck him."

"Wow I think hell froze over. Jehu not fucking a guy he is into? Jeez I feel like Johan needs to be here for this conversation!"

"Not everything revolves around sex when it comes to love Judai!"

"Um, when it comes to you, Jehu. It does. You're always in bed with someone- Not that it's a bad thing! It's more like, it's so unlike you to not have sex with him."

"I can barely get close to him, how the hell do you expect me to fuck him, Judai?" the bluenet yelled in exasperation. Forgetting for a second that Haou was probably in the house still. Judai started laughing, not being able to hold in his laughter. Jehu only pouted at the other end of the line.

"Any louder and you're going to wake up Johan." He frowned.

"I'm sorry Jehu- It's just the thought of you not being able to get close to someone! You usually figure them out in seconds. Man I need to meet this guy! The heartbreaker has his heart on a string."

"Now you're just being mean." the bluenet said. His pride was wounded. It was true though, Haou had him confused.

"In all seriousness though, if you want me to wake up Johan, I can. I think he might be better with this stuff."

"No, it's fine. In fact I think it's better that you're lightening the mood for me." the bluenet replied.

"Good to know that I'm okay at this." There was a pause. Neither of them really knew what they wanted to say. "So how did you meet this guy?"

Oh that was a great question. Should he tell Judai how Haou tried to make a meal out of him? That was just something you don't say. Then again, this was Judai. He was a bit of an oddball in general anyway. "Outside the nightclub. Nothing special really." the bluenet said. _Yes, real convincing, Jehu. Well done._

"Ah I see."

Like Judai, he took it as if it were nothing. "Does this guy at least have a name?"

"Yeah, Haou."

The brunet snorted. "Haou? Who the hell names their kid Haou?"

"Says the one named 'Judai'. I don't know I'd rather date a 'Supreme King' than a 'Teenager'!"

"Hey! As if I'd date someone named 'Jehu'! I wouldn't trust you to drive one bit!"

"Oi! I'm a great driver!"

"Yeah, I'll call you when I need a trip to hell thanks!"

It was nice to be joking around and teasing someone with them having comebacks at each other. He had been burdened with his feelings for long enough, so this was a nice break for himself. All this teasing of names made him sad though.

"Hey Jehu, are you okay? You've suddenly gone silent."

"Judai. It's just… Haou doesn't even use my name. He just calls me boy or nothing. He just says what he wants without addressing me."

"He calls you 'boy'? Did you find yourself a sugar daddy or something?"

"Well he is like hundreds of years old…" the bluenet uttered under his breath.

"What?!"

"Uh I meant he acts like he's a hundred years old!"

"Oh okay! Now I understand."

"You need to use your brain more, or does your bottomless stomach make up for your empty brain?"

"Wow, I called to catch up with you and this is what I get!" exclaimed the other in mock offence. "Have you confronted him about that?"

"I've tried, but he dodges it like mad."

"Well you just have to be stubborn and persevere."

"Thing is Judai, there's something off about Haou. I hate how he looks at me. He looks so hurt when he looks at me properly, yet he bought me a gift yesterday. What is going on with him?"

"It probably has nothing to do with you. Maybe it's someone he knew before?"

"Hmm. Maybe."

"Don't stress over it too much, I'm sure he'll come around since it's you. You always end up with the person you want in bed anyway."

"Wow rude. You make me sound like a hooker." Jehu said feigning offence. "Oh, I should go. I have a day off today so I wanted to spend some time with Haou before he goes to work."

"Ah okay, see you! I'll tell Johan you said hi!"

"You do that!" the bluenet said. "Also, thank you." He smiled.

"No problem. Though you really should have gotten Johan on the phone for that."

"Nah, it was fun offending you."

"Oh so that's all I'm good for?" he could practically hear the smirk and amusement down the other side of the phone. "I'll let you get on with your life, I'll talk to you some other time, Jehu."

"Bye!" he replied, feeling less bothered by things. It was like his friend knew something was up. He'll never know the true reason as to why he called. Was something bothering Judai too? He'll never know, he never got time to ask. Maybe it was a spur of the moment call? He'll catch up with him sometime during the week. That call had left him in a pretty good mood nonetheless. However, as he opened the door he felt his heart almost jump out of his throat.

"Haou, how long have you been there for?"

"I was only here for the end when you were saying your goodbyes." the brunet replied. That was a lie though, as soon as he had heard the other yelling he had been there listening. The bluenet seemed to buy it though.

"What do you want for breakfast, Haou? Will pancakes do?"

"Yeah why not." the brunet replied as he watched the bluenet walk away humming a tune.

" _Judai. It's just… Haou doesn't even use my name. He just calls me boy or nothing. He just says what he wants without addressing me."_

The words echoed in his mind. Up until now, Haou had assumed that the bluenet had gotten used to it and that he didn't mind at all. Truth was that he did, he just didn't want to push further for an answer to his questions. Every time they had a quiet moment together, Jehu looked like he had a question in his eyes, like he wanted to ask him something but always decided to drop it and say something else. It was strange. Haou had always wondered why, perhaps that was one of the reasons, it made perfect sense. He knew why he didn't address him, Jehu on the other hand didn't. It must have been odd for him. Even then, what difference would it make if he called him that now?

It was unfair though, he would admit. It was unfair on Jehu because he had been living under his roof, using his supplies, yet he still refused to even use his name. It was unfair on Jehu because this Jehu wasn't the one he knew in the past, yet every time he looked at him he couldn't stop himself from thinking of the past. It was unfair on Jehu's feelings. It was true, he never did consider the current Jehu's feelings. It was unlike himself to be so caught up with the past. However, this meeting was digging up old wounds, he thought he had gotten over all of this, put it all behind him but in reality he was just living in the past, living for the sake of surviving. Here was Jehu who actually made an effort to get to know him while he pushed him away. Jehu who tolerated his oddness, reduced his home phones to just one and moved it because his ears would burn when all of them went off at the same time. It was unfair.

The radio was on now, Jehu would do that when he cooked. It was a habit Haou was used to by now.

" _You always listen to the classical channel."_

" _Just because I can't play instruments, especially classical instruments. It doesn't mean I don't enjoy listening to others playing it, you know?" the bluenet replied as he fried the egg on the frying pan._

" _What do you like the most about it?"_

" _When they would play duet pieces. Especially piano pieces."_

" _Have you not tried playing before? It's easy to take a class nowadays."_

" _I'm useless on the piano. Can't even make use of sheet music."_

" _I'm assuming you tried."_

" _Yeah, I have." the bluenet said mindlessly. "Can you play Haou?"_

" _I was able to, yes."_

" _Was?"_

" _I stopped."_

" _Why?" the bluenet asked a bit too sadly. "Why would you stop when it's such an amazing talent to have?"_

There was a familiar tune, it brought him back and bothered him greatly. He walked to the kitchen, seeing the bluenet there frying a pancake happily, as he caught sight of the other though, he saw something different. A flash of the past as some would call it. Just Jehu, his Jehu at the piano, playing away. It was a flash and it was gone, he quickly looked away. He had to stop doing that. That Jehu was gone now, long gone.

"Haou, did you need something?" the bluenet said, his voice bringing the man back to reality.

He quickly recovered. "Do you need some help?"

"Nah, I'm almost done. Maybe you can make yourself a coffee and wait for me to be done."

"Alright." The brunet replied, moving towards the kettle.

"Hey Haou, what is your idea on reincarnation and rebirth?"

Haou looked up from his food, a little curious as why such a question would pop into the bluenet's mind. "I don't believe in it."

"So after you die that's just it. That's what you believe in?"

"Pretty much."

"It's funny how much of a skeptic you are even though you're a vampire."

"I've never known what death is like so I can't tell you about it."

"Hmm, that's true." the bluenet replied. "Forget what I asked, it was a silly thought."

The brunet said nothing and carried on eating. After they were done, Haou opted to wash up since Jehu cooked for them.

"Haou, do you want to go to a museum or something with me?"

"Which one?"

"Hmmm… any one really, maybe you can pick when you're done with washing up?"

"Alright." was the reply. The bluenet smiled, at least he was making progress. The idea had occurred to him when he was checking his phone and saw a text from Johan suggesting to take Haou to a place. It would be like Haou to go around looking at museums. Though, which one he'd like to go would be interesting.

"You wouldn't like to go to the history museum would you? You kinda experienced most of it."

"That's true, I like art museums but I dislike the whole thing about staring at a piece of art and pretending to absorb it for hours while standing still."

"Oh god yeah, I hate people who do that. Plus you have to be so quiet. How about the science museum?"

"I like the sound of that." Haou replied, however, his eyes fell on another museum. The museum of music. If he were to truly move on, then he needed to start somewhere, besides, Jehu always was fascinated by music, so it would be good if he took a few things away from there. "How about the museum of music? That's an interesting one."

"I like the sound of that. Actually, I've been meaning to go but never got on with it."

"Now you get a chance to." The brunet replied.

The place was a rather grand setting, they had instruments of all sorts. They decided they would start from the top to the bottom, it only made sense really. Currently, they were looking at the pianos. Some of them were available for others to play on. It made the visitors feel more welcomed he supposed or let them hear the difference between the years. He watched Haou who was reading the description of the pianos. He wonder what had him so intrigued. Technically Haou would know this stuff since he had been around for far too long. It was then he saw a particular piano that he was interested in, there was some sheet music on it too. Without much of a thought, he sat at the piano and started to read the notes. After a few failed attempts however, he stopped altogether. Something about it just didn't connect. It was irritating. Frustrated, he slammed his head into the keys. He didn't understand why he was so frustrated though, it's not like there was anything important about the piano to him.

He heard a chuckle behind him. He looked back and saw that it was Haou. He clearly looked amused.

"Try not to break the piano keys while you're at it or you'll have to pay millions to replace it."

"I can't read them no matter how much I try." Jehu whined. "Why are music sheets so hard to read?"

Haou took a seat beside him, this was more entertaining than he thought it would be. This Jehu was definitely not his Jehu that's for sure. Jehu would have known what piece it was by the starting score and would be playing it already.

"While I would say it's difficult, it's also not as difficult as you put it. At least sheet music has advanced to being written more simply. It was more complicated in the past."

"Man if this is easy, I'd hate to see hard." The bluenet frowned. He froze when Haou took his hand and placed it on the keys.

"See this note? That's the middle C. If you skip a space then it's the E."

"Ahh I see."

"When playing just follow the score along and compare the differences between the lines, the higher up it is on the score, the higher up the key is. So if you follow this rule then from this score, what can you see?"

"It starts in middle C."

"Yes that's correct. So if you move up from the C, you'll see that D is right above it on the line. So the first line would be C, C, D, C, F, E."

The bluenet listened to the brunet's instructions, playing the song slowly, a tune formed this time, he could even guess what song it was.

"Now this part you have to worry about since there's a sharp in it. So if you just hit this key." Haou said hitting the black key, showing Jehu where it was. It was odd, but perhaps something refreshing.

"Now that you put it like this, it's much easier than I thought it would be. I'm glad you're such a great teacher, Haou." Jehu smiled. Haou in return said nothing, just stared at the keys as if thinking or reminiscing on something. Jehu was never sure which one it was when it came to this. He wished there was an easier way to decode Haou's thoughts or expressions. It was confusing to him. At the same time though, maybe that was what also intrigued him so badly about Haou. How his expression never seemed to change but if you knew him, you'd notice a change in his eyes. Maybe it was because he was starting to get used to Haou's expressions and habits. He wasn't a man of words but if Jehu had a bad day, he'd find odd comfort with the man. It was truly interesting.

"Now, onto the left hand, if you look at this, this is the C, that's middle C."

"Ah, so you go the opposite way from the middle C on the score then."

"That is correct, well done. See? You're not hopeless at piano. You've just never tried to sit down and read it properly or had it interpreted to you."

Haou carried on, giving him tips on the reading the lower notes, after a while, the bluenet found that it was indeed not that hard. In fact he felt like he could try a hard piece if he wanted to. It was then he realised Haou had stopped talking. Jehu sat there, He was wondering what Haou wanted to do. He looked like he had something to say though.

"When you practice enough with the left and the right hand you'll be able play something like this."

His fingers touched upon the keys, it was a beautiful song. A rather slow one. He was surprised, hadn't Haou said he had stopped playing a long time ago, yet. It sounded like he was playing on a daily basis, it was smooth and flowing. His fingers gracefully hit the keys with ease, as if there was nothing to it. The bluenet couldn't help but watch him with awe. He really enjoyed this beautiful tune that was being played with so much passion.

Haou rarely demonstrated emotion, however, when he played it was as if he put all of his emotion into it. There was a sad sort of atmosphere about it though, it was as if the song itself felt lonely even though the left hand was accompanying the right hand in a collective and support practice — like it was missing something or someone perhaps. Jehu gasped inwardly, did Haou lose someone that used to play the piano? The song was quieting down now, Haou's hands were slowing down, before quietly ending the song.

"See how quickly you can change the atmosphere by just simply playing a song?"

"Y-Yeah." The bluenet said, snapping out of his trance.

"There's a pretty easy song I think you'd enjoy playing. It's got a repetitive melody and people usually play it for fun with each other. Sometimes to see how fast you can go."

"Let's give it a try then!" the bluenet smirked. Haou placed his hands on the keys, starting to play it slowly so he could see where the notes are. Jehu observed them, they were truly easy, it could easily be played in fact. So he slowly followed eventually getting the pattern of the song. He had to admit, coming to the museum was better than he had anticipated, he was glad. He started to play along with the brunet. It started to turn into the competition rather than a relaxing duet however.

Haou looked over at the bluenet. That smirk on his face, how much he was enjoying this, reminding him of those memories he had been trying to move away from. Before he knew it, he found himself closer to the other. Suddenly he found his lips on the others. However, the kiss was short-lived for the vampire darted backwards, a rare shock on his features. He hadn't meant to do that and now he felt awful. Without another word, he vanished, leaving the bluenet to sit there stunned and confused.

He felt like a coward…

 _Well, he was one._ He had just kissed an unsuspecting person and ran off before they could react.

Still he sat there in the empty park. He hoped that Jehu wouldn't take it badly. It was all his fault anyway. He had seen someone else and had tried to kiss them. It wasn't even that… He had stolen his kiss all for his own satisfaction. To kiss his Jehu all over again. He had been unfair on this Jehu because all he could see was the one who was long gone. This Jehu who couldn't play the piano, this Jehu who always brought him entertainment. He had decided to bring him to the museum knowing there would be pianos there, knowing he was there to try and sort out his feelings. Yet, he still faltered and saw his past loved one in the current Jehu. It was wrong of him to do so. What was worse was that Jehu had feelings for him, so right now he must be a mess, but he was already a mess to begin with. Jehu had very much wanted the brunet to love him. Now he had just complicated things.

The question was, how did he feel?

Did he love Jehu?

Love was too early to be said or felt, surely. Besides, how did he know it was genuine love he felt? He could very well have only been attracted because he looked the same as his past love.

Yes. That was a big factor in all of this.

Did he love the current Jehu?

It felt like hours had passed. He bit his lip. Yes. His date had just abandoned him. He sat there not really knowing what to do. He had moved outside onto the bench now. He walked outside, seeking a spot for him sit there. He didn't know what he wanted to do, on one hand he could call Judai or Johan for some advice, knowing them they'd both be on the phone together worrying about him, on the other hand, he didn't want to burden him with their troubles. What was there to say anyway?

"Oh my date and I were having a pretty good time until he kissed me, looked horrified then vanished!"

Yes course that would be a great way to phrase it. It'd be followed by "Surely, he couldn't have gone that far!" then he'd have to explain to them that he was in love with a vampire, the man who bit him then decided he didn't want to eat him and started living with him for the next few months. Yes. What a great explanation. He felt like laughing. Why wouldn't he? He felt a sort of bitterness creeping up on him. He wanted to cry, he wanted to be sick. What was he to do? Should he go home? What if Haou came back though? _Well_. If he ever came back that is. Jehu sat himself into a one of the benches. He badly wished he could read minds because that would be helpful right now. Jehu sighed and rubbed his temples. Well, it's time to play the waiting game tonight, he guessed. If he didn't return soon he'll just go home.

His mind was in a mess, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Was it true that he only felt something for his Jehu? When it came to such things as love and care in general, Haou wasn't the kind to mess around. In fact he never messed around or even considered such things to come around in his life. All there was for him was just his own existence and his life. When he put it that way, his life was an empty shell. It was true, it was only a case of surviving and nothing else.

When Jehu had left him, he didn't think anything else would come back. With all these considerations taken into account for in this, could he possibly fall for another again? He had lost everything when Jehu had left. However, he wasn't to blame. In fact, back then if he had seen the bigger picture, Jehu may have even stayed by his side with him forever. At one point, he was the King of Vampires. He was feared by everyone. Then he lost everything, including the one that was most important to him. It sounded like some Greek tragedy, it was quite laughable actually. Well, someone was laughing at him. It definitely wasn't him.

The current Jehu wasn't bad either. In some ways, he still reminded him of the one that played the piano and greeted him with a smile every day. He was definitely more devious than the other though. Perhaps that was one of the things they differed so much with, not that he minded. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed the harmless banter between the two of them. Besides, he knew that the fact that he had bought him that brooch was not because he was thankful. He wanted to see his smile. With that knowledge in mind, he realised something - he did harvest feelings for the other. If he didn't feel something for the bluenet he would have left long ago. It wasn't because Jehu looked like his past love. It was because he felt alive when he was with the bluenet. With those thoughts, he decided he had to return to the other to inform him of his feelings.

Haou groaned upon the realisation that an apology was much needed on his part.

He sat there on the bench, maybe he should be heading back now. He must have looked distressed as a few people had come up to ask whether he was alright. Some strung it with asking for his number or giving him their number. Apparently some people couldn't read the atmosphere or just didn't care. He was tired of being hit on honestly. He didn't mind in the past, but after his meeting with Haou, he couldn't see anyone else. It was odd honestly. He was infamous for getting bored easily with his love interests, then there was Haou. Something about him kept his interest in him. It wasn't the fact that he was a vampire either. All he knew was that he hated seeing Haou's expression of pain whenever they would lock eyes. It didn't make sense to him. Why would Haou look like that when he was generally stoic and uncaring. Sure he did the odd thing like make him a drink sometimes… Not to mention he had bought him that brooch. He unconsciously gripped the brooch that was currently pinned on his coat. Why would he do that, kiss him, then run away? It just didn't make sense.

Suddenly a strong wind blew through the area. He gripped his coat tightly, shivering. Why was it so cold today?

"I told you to wear an extra layer today."

"Hey guess what smart ass, you aren't my mother." the bluenet smirked, it was mainly out of relief.

Haou looked the same as always. However, there was an odd glint in his eyes. He undid his coat and draped it around the bluenet.

"I don't need it Haou! It was just a breeze just now!"

"I'm not taking any chances, if you catch a cold you'll whine and get moody with me." The brunet said frankly.

"Fine!" the bluenet pouted. He held the jacket close to him as if he were afraid it'll run away from him. Haou looked victorious. He knew he had won his case.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Of course not." the bluenet said as he scooted over. Haou awkwardly took a seat next to him.

"I hope you didn't sit out here for long."

"No. I was only here for a few minutes or so."

Haou frowned. It was clear that Jehu was lying.

"Jehu." He began. The bluenet quickly looked at him when his name was said. In fact he looked stunned. "I can tell you've been out here for a while."

There was a round of silence, there was nothing much to be said. It was a statement rather than something that gave opportunity for some sort of response, besides. Haou was right, he was out there for a long time. _Long enough to get numbers or be asked for numbers_ , he added as a side thought.

"Jehu, look I-" the brunet was trying so hard to say something, but he was also finding it extremely hard. From the way Haou looked, it seemed he was rather apologetic. Wait. Did Haou want to apologise to him?

Haou, who was always proud and stood firm, wanted to apologise to him. This came as a shock, even more so than him using his name for once to address him.

"It's alright Haou. I understand, it was a mistake, right?" the bluenet said, braving a smile.

"No." The brunet said firmly. He took the bluenet's hands into his own. "Jehu, I owe you an apology because that kiss was purely me being selfish at the time. I kissed you, not considering your feelings. In fact, I owe you an apology as a whole. I lived in your house for three months, not once using your name, even when you request me to; I didn't respect your wishes." he said, his golden eyes locked with the other's amber eyes.

"This will change, however, I won't miss out your name when I'm addressing you. As for the other reason as to why I'm apologising is for how I reacted after I acted on my selfish impulse. I ran away without thinking about how you would feel." He paused then looked a bit uneasy, after all, Haou never apologised for his actions. "While I was away, I was gathering my thoughts and feelings." he continued. "I was confused when I kissed you, I was worried that I was just taking your feelings for granted. However, I realised that I actually do have feelings for you."

The bluenet was shocked upon hearing him say such words. Haou just admitted he shared the same feelings as him. He could feel his heart jumping out of his chest.

"In fact, that brooch wasn't to thank you for letting me stay. I wanted to see you happy." The brunet admitted, he quickly coughed. Jehu smiled, this time happily and sincerely. This was a rare side to Haou. It was cute he had to admit but currently he felt like he was dreaming. Maybe he was and when he woke up it'll be gone. He didn't care though. This was enough.

"Haou… I-" the bluenet began only for the other to place a finger on his lips before moving in for a proper kiss this time. Jehu couldn't help but draw closer to return the kiss. He felt something deeper than just the kiss. Something in him felt great. After a moment or so, they ended their kiss.

"I'll make sure to always wear this brooch." Jehu smiled at him, happiness dancing in his eyes, he sat close to Haou, enjoying his very being at his side. This was enough. "I really loved it when you taught me how to the piano, can you please teach me again some time?"

"Of course." Haou replied.

"When and how did you learn to play so beautifully?" the bluenet asked as he rested his head on Haou's shoulder. Haou looked at the bluenet. This would be a good start, to take a step forward. He never told the previous Jehu anything of his past. There wasn't enough time. Most days were just mindless. They didn't think much about anything. The previous Jehu was just happy being with him. He never asked questions, he probably didn't dare.

"I was once an heir to a throne. Naturally you are expected to achieve greatness. Unfortunately, no one is immune to disease. I was dying and my parents wanting to save me, asked a vampire to do so. The vampire wanted the throne for himself, when I was turning, in my blood lust I accidentally fed on my parents. The vampire had planned for this to happen, however, he miscalculated. Generally a vampire cannot kill his own maker. I did however. I took his power by drinking his blood too."

"Is that why you're surviving but not living?"

The question had hit home. It was true. All of this was true, there was no way he could deny it.

"Yes." He replied simply. "Living forever isn't a gift you know. It's a curse."

"But playing the piano seemed to give you life, why did you stop Haou?"

"I'll tell you the reason another day." Haou replied simply. It was far too early. Plus, he wanted to forget it himself. The feeling of losing. It rang a bad tune with even him.

"Alright. Thank you for telling me about your past though, Haou." the bluenet replied. "I really appreciate it."

It was nice being able to rest his head on Haou's shoulder, to feel that sort of closeness with him. He felt like he could get used to this - all of this. "It's too early to tell you that I love you but I'm pretty much there." the bluenet sighed happily.

"The museum will be closed soon." The brunet stated. Jehu pouted and was about to reprimand Haou for ruining the moment.

"Want to go to the aquarium? It closes late."

"That sounds like a good plan. Why the sudden suggestion though, Haou?"

"As an apology for running off earlier. It'll be my treat."

Jehu smiled. "Alright." It was rather sweet of Haou to try and make up for earlier.

Love was a strange feeling. It made even the weakest man strong and the strongest man weak. It was true and Haou knew that much. It was interesting, he was feared by many, he wouldn't even consider himself strong. He was just blessed by his ability to learn and surpass others. It was all due to the one he loathed with all his heart. Even after his death, he still hated him. It stirred up anger within him that the reason why he gained his title and his status was all thanks to his maker. They were scared of him because he killed his maker within the early hours of turning.

The thing was, you weren't supposed to be able to kill your maker, but he did. They also feared him because of how he gained his darkness from the start. He was born with abilities. Many came up with the theory that it was all due to his royal blood. Haou himself wouldn't know, nor did he care. He hadn't used his powers since Jehu left. He stopped needing them. No vampires bothered him since then.

He glanced over at the bluenet who was currently staring into the glass of the aquarium, watching the fish swimming around, a smile on his lips and his eyes in wonder. He had to admit, a smile suited the bluenet the most.

"Nee, Haou." hummed the amber-eyed male, waving him, beckoning him to join him by the tank.

The brunet did so without a complaint, he couldn't help but be curious as to what might have caught Jehu's eyes. After all, Jehu was always such a whimsical person, he was easily bored and always wanted a new kind of entertainment. This was what Jehu now was like, as much as he found it amusing, it sometimes put a strain on the vampire to keep up with such a whimsical being. Perhaps he was too used to the feeble Jehu, the one that always looked like he was about to faint. Then again, even though he was feeble, it didn't mean there weren't times that the bluenet had tried to do silly things. He remembered that time when he climbed a tree to get a cat out of the tree, but after saving the cat he suddenly lost his balance due to the lack of blood and almost fainted. Luckily enough, Haou had been there to catch him. Not to mention, he scaled the tree in a dress. That was anything but clever.

It was nice though, to see Jehu be able to have so much energy and do half the things he could. This Jehu had too much energy sometimes. He even climbed onto his roof to clean it by himself. Haou of course was worried but when he saw how strong he was, he left him alone. It was a crime for him to treat the two of them the same way. They weren't the same person after all.

"If you had to choose one fish to eat, which one would it be?"

This question caught him by surprise. Jehu wanted to eat a fish in the tank. He heard giggling, a smirk on that beautiful face. "I'm only speaking about it theoretically, I wouldn't just eat a fish in an aquarium, that's wrong!" he smirked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"It would be hard to choose, they all look delicious." Haou chimed in, a smirk on his face.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind eating a Manta Ray or Barred Knifejaw, they look interesting."

"I would eat a shark." Haou replied.

"Well I don't see why not, we've technically eaten part of a shark. Shark's fin is delicious anyway."

"That it is. Maybe we can stop by that restaurant tonight, Jehu."

"We could… but it is quite a pricey restaurant, you know~" the bluenet mused as he walked closer to the older male.

"I never said you were paying."

"Are you just treating me so I can be your dessert?~" he teased as he draped himself closer to the other.

It was then it happened. It was far too quick for Jehu's liking. In a blink of an eye he found himself pinned against the glass of the tank. A hand cupping his chin and another one holding his wrists together. Then a cold sensation hit his lips, it started with the lips, soon it was the mouth and the tongue, there was frost in every kiss. Not that Jehu minded. Haou was a vampire after all.

Haou ran his fingers through the bluenet's teal locks, pressing him against the glass as he passionately kissed the other. Haou moved to kiss his neck, Jehu bit back a moan. Even though there was no one around, they were still in public after all. He ran his fingers into the brunet's locks.

"Maybe I'm not hungry after all." the bluenet mused. "Well I am, but for something else." He breathed into the other's ear. Knowing exactly what the other meant, he picked up the bluenet and took them both home.

He gripped the other close to his body. Beads of sweat rolling down his pale flesh. This was a rather heated moment. Even Haou felt warm, that was rare since he generally was cold. He was moaning under the other as he carried on moving into him. As Haou trailed his tongue on his neck he couldn't help but shiver in pure ecstasy. He gazed at the man above him, a rare passion and lust flickering in those beautiful molten eyes of gold. It was nice seeing so much passion for a change. He didn't care if it was all going to change in the morning. He could care less. It was the now that he relished in anyway.

Haou observed the bluenet underneath him. His every gasp and every moan hanging on his ears. He enjoyed how he would shiver when he teased his neck. Yes. This Jehu was different but in a good way. He wasn't fragile to start off with and he never had to worried about him. Jehu was also never afraid to tell him how he felt or what he wanted. In fact in an odd way he wanted to push him, test how he could go with him. He sunk his teeth into the other's neck, licking the blood. Jehu in turned moaned in pleasure. In fact by the look in his eyes, Haou could tell that he was enjoying it immensely.

"More." Jehu breathed. "I want you to use me until I'm broken."

Haou watched his beautiful features as his twisted in pain and pleasure as he quickly nipped at his neck. He felt the other grip harder at his chocolate locks. He thrusted in deeper. Pounding into him as he carried on nipping away. He wasn't too worried about injuring Jehu as he could easily seal up the wounds anyway. Jehu was so beautiful, he would never tell him that, but he would secretly enjoy that himself. He felt the other shiver against him as he gripped him. How his panting only made him go faster. He started massaging the bluenet's length, kissing him as he did so. He leant in closer to catch the bluenet's gasps and cries of pleasure. This was all far too great for him. He couldn't help but want more. Jehu was covered in sweat now, neither of them cared though.

Jehu looked up at Haou, he couldn't help but tug the vampire closer to him, wanting him to be deeper in him. He stared into Haou's all the time, except for the times when he would steal a kiss or two. He let Haou love him enjoying the moment. A kiss and another gasp. The bluenet knew he was close. He couldn't help but buck his thighs.

Haou watched Jehu writhe underneath him. Panting, whimpering and moaning as he carried on pleasuring him. He was rough with him, but Jehu was equally as rough with him. Scraping and dragging his nails down his back as he hit a particularly pleasurable spot. From how the bluenet was acting he didn't need to be told that he was close to his climax. Nevertheless, Jehu still softly told him he was close. However, he had said it in such a good way that made him get even rougher and faster on him.

Then there it was. A cry of pure ecstasy, pleasure glinting from those amber orbs of the bluenet underneath him. Haou could feel the bluenet's nails ripping across his back, but he ignored it as he himself released into the other as well. He felt the other kissing him. He gazed at Jehu softly. It seemed that he had thoroughly enjoyed it.

+++++++Chromatic+++++++

It was an ordinary boring day. He had nothing better to do that day. He was half tempted to make a surprise trip to see Jehu at Giese's, but that would be too suspicious though. From how the man acted he probably already knew what was going on but chose to ignore it. He wondered if Jehu was doing alright though. He had every right to be worried anyway. Giese was a cruel man, even if he wasn't going to find a new slave, he would still find ways to make Jehu's life a living hell.

There was a commotion downstairs and he didn't like it one bit. The last time there was one like this was when a human had decided to knock on his door. Sure, they fed regularly, however, they still were greedy beings. He quickly appeared downstairs to calm the commotion. He decided to pull the door open a crack to see who it was. There he was. A smiling bluenet, his amber eyes in relief.

"My Lord! I've written more of our song!" He breathed. It was snowing and he was shivering. Haou quickly grabbed him and pulled him inside.

"Jehu, why are you here?" He asked, concerned for the other's health.

"I wanted to pay you a visit."

Haou said nothing and picked him up, walking up the stairs with him. "Bring up some hot milk and bread to my quarters." He ordered.

"But My Lord we don't even have any of that here."

"Then go buy some."

"While he's doing that, draw me a bath." He said as he moved through the doors upstairs. He set Jehu down on an armchair by the fireplace and put a blanket on him. He pulled back the bluenet's hood, running his fingers through his teal locks.

"I ran away." The bluenet breathed as he clung onto the blanket.

"You've put yourself in more danger because you've done this."

"I don't care. I love you Haou. I can't stay by that bastard's side." He hissed.

Haou was curious, Jehu looked rather angered. Something was particularly dark about the bluenet.

"I had to leave with these." the bluenet said as he produced a wad of papers that were tied into a scroll. "Giese tried to burn these, Haou. I couldn't let him do it." the bluenet said lowly in an infuriated voice.

The vampire took his beloved's hand. Holding it gently between his. He knew he was cold but it's not like the bluenet minded. Besides, he knew there was something else that had gotten the bluenet so worked up. "Jehu, that's not all, is it?"

"Giese tried to turn me." Jehu cried softly, tears now brimming in his eyes. "I don't want to become tied to him. Especially after he tried to burn your present for me."

Haou leant in, kissing the bluenet gently. Jehu in turn pulled Haou towards him and embraced him, holding on tight, as if he was going to slip away any moment. The King didn't know what to do, so he awkwardly held the other close. After all, he wasn't one to give affection normally. Jehu started crying and he did for a while. However, he started to calm down soon after. The Vampire was relieved, it was a good thing since he didn't know how to make him feel better.

There was a knock on the door.

"My Lord, the bath is ready."

"Alright." He said simply.

Jehu snuggled into the man's chest as he carried him to the bath. He felt so safe in his arms. It was just different for him. He still held onto Haou's neck as if fearing he would fall.

"Jehu, you act like I'm going to drop you." The brunet mused.

The bluenet in turn looked bashful. He didn't mean for Haou to notice.

"Giese likes to carry me sometimes." he said quietly. "But he liked to drop me on the ground just as much as well."

Haou frowned. So that was the reason as to why Jehu was acting the way he was. That man was unnecessarily cruel. For someone that claimed to love Jehu too. He remembered one particular encounter when he had stayed at the man's place. The bluenet had fallen asleep at the time. Giese was busy admiring his features. He had been playing with Jehu's hair. He had said to Haou that Jehu was beautiful and that he loved him. It had struck a wrong chord with the man personally, however he didn't want to give the man the satisfaction so he told him that he could care less about what happened to the bluenet. Giese just smirked and told him that he was a cruel man since Jehu had feelings for him. Haou answered that he wouldn't bother with a human anyway.

It had probably saved Jehu some anguish and pain but he hoped that those words had not been relayed to the bluenet.

Haou set Jehu into the bath, watching as he relaxed. He let his eyes wander to the other's body. However, halfway through doing so, he saw something that caused him to frown. Across the bluenet's back were two angry looking red marks. They looked recent too. Jehu had caught him looking.

"The man is mad." He stated. "Maybe more mad than when he first killed my parents."

"What happened?" Haou said. This was probably why Jehu had ran away altogether.

"He insisted that I had wings so he had to clip them."

Haou's frown grew more taut. It had seemed there was no limit to Giese's cruelty. Seeing Haou's frown, Jehu took his hand and held it.

"I'm fine, Haou. These wounds will heal anyway." He said reassuringly. "It's amusing to see you so angry because Master Giese insists that you don't care. You apparently told him that you couldn't care less about what became of me." He was smiling at him now. Haou was worried now. Maybe Jehu had thought he didn't care.

"Jehu, look I-"

A hand on his face. "It's alright Haou. I know you said that to protect me.

He took his hand. "I'm glad you know so." He replied shortly. He allowed himself to hold onto the other's hand for longer. Jehu was so warm, it was nice. Jehu scooted closer, wanting to be close to his lover. Haou was his world. He couldn't put it any other way. Everything he hoped and wanted resided with him. Some may argue differently.

During his time at Giese's _great palace_ , he had constantly heard other vampires gossip about the "King of the Vampires". It always made him amused and confused as to why these so-called almighty beings were afraid of one of their kind. He was apparently scary and sinister. They had all these stories and rumours about him. He apparently murdered his Master right after turning into a vampire. No one could compare with his powers either. Jehu knew Haou was strong. Much stronger than Giese. He could tell just by the fear hidden behind Giese's smirks. Each time he greeted him was like a servant grovelling on the floor. How others would rush out of the way to form a path for him whenever he entered the socials. It was simple really. Haou really was a King.

Yet. When it came to him, a simple human. Haou was gentle towards him. He played the piano with him and talked to him as if he were just one of his own. During some of the other visits Haou had made, Jehu always found him with a book. In fact, he was never without one. It was amazing though, he would have this thick heavy book and after a day or two he'd be finished. Better yet, those books would be in different languages. It fascinated him to no end. He supposed that if someone had that much time to live they'd probably take time to learn different languages. He remembered asking the Vampire about the many books he read and he had told him that he found books of different cultures interesting. It was the same as collecting a palette of wine in a way. Except with books you took away different ideas and adventures or so Haou had told him.

It was shocking to know he liked to read fiction and non-fiction alike. Haou really struck him as a non-fiction kind of guy. Yet he was wrong it seemed. He sure was different from how others described him. Then again, no one ever seemed to be bothered to ask. To them, he was just the King of the Vampires, nothing more, nothing less. To be frank, he barely remembered what happened that night. All he remembered was darkness and those golden eyes glowing in the darkness. Still, that darkness wasn't terrifying. It was calming.

He leant in closer to the other. Sure, vampires were cold. However, he felt a strange sense of safety and warmth with the supposed King of Darkness. He felt a hand comb through his hair gently. He closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt sleepy.

"Jehu, you're going to fall asleep in the bath at this rate." the King's voice stirring him from his sleep.

"But I want tooooo~" he whined.

"Not until you've had food." the other replied sternly.

"Fine." the bluenet pouted.

He dried himself off after they got out of the bath. He clutched the towel to his body; it was cold after all. This winter was a rather unforgiving one. He wasn't too bothered though. He moved to change but he stopped dead in his tracks.

Did he even have a change of clothes? That was a good question.

"I hope this one is to get your liking." the brunet said as he produced a set of neatly folded clothes. He smiled and took the clothes, Haou was always prepared it seemed.

"How did you know?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know you would need this in the future?"

"I had it made for you. I was going to give it to you the next time I visited. I remember you mentioning that you would prefer it if Giese let you dress in male attire more often."

"T-thank you, Haou. I love it!" He cried as he quickly got into the clothes.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Frankly, he liked it. A white undershirt along with dark blue dungarees. There was a bow at the front, not that he minded. It suited him perfectly. As he turned around, Haou handed him a pair of brown boots. He quickly got into them. He was so happy he could kiss the other. In fact he wanted to in general. It had been a while since Haou had visited and he missed him terribly.

He watched as the younger boy stared at himself in the mirror. The clothes looked great on him. The only problem to tackle was that hair of his. He knew that Jehu wasn't particularly good at looking after his hair. Not that it was his fault. Giese had purposely made it like that. He wanted Jehu to feel useless. He wanted to be in control of Jehu completely.

 _It was a rather dull day. It was raining non-stop and he was yet again taking the equally as dull tour that Giese liked to make obligatory. Jehu was asleep in Giese's room - or so the man had said. He hadn't liked the smirk the man wore when he mentioned that the bluenet was fast asleep._

 _"Tell me Haou. What are your thoughts on Jehu? You claim to be not interested yet you play music with him."_

 _A smirked and a snort. "That's all he's good for really." the golden-eyed male replied._

" _My my, how cold. How could you say that even after I've told you how he feels for you?"_

" _It's not my concern whether he likes me or not, after all, humans age and die. They aren't very long lasting."_

" _You truly are cold Haou."_

 _He had said nothing. All this 'lying through his teeth' business, all this pretense. This facade as a whole. He loved Jehu. Yet, the only way to save him was to pretend he never cared._

" _I'm glad." the other man said. There was a pause, it made him curious now. Where was this cruel man going with this? "Because I love him." Another pause. Still, he kept his eyes focused on Giese. He definitely was not done with his words. "Jehu is flawless so I love to destroy that flawlessness- You have no idea Haou- How it is. To yank his perfectly done up hair and make it a mess or to rip those clothes off of his body. I love turning him into a disaster."_

 _He honestly did not know where this was going. Nor did he want to know. In fact, he felt like he had heard enough._

" _You should see what he looks like when he cries. He looks beautiful."_

 _A smirk and a grin._

" _Maybe you should try it sometime, Haou. I bet you'll enjoy it too. You would enjoy making him feel worthless."_

He had wanted to hit Giese then and there. However, that would give the game away. Although Jehu always showed his love for Haou, the golden-eyed man never did it. That was the only way to keep him safe. Giese was possessive, he wanted Jehu to be his and his only. As much as he enjoyed watching others toy with him, he still wanted him all to himself.

His gaze focused on the bluenet in front of him. He was frowning and struggling with the hairbrush. Another attempt or two, then a sigh of exasperation before he slammed down the hairbrush. Haou said nothing and took the brush. He started brushing the bluenet's teal locks, shortly after that braiding it.

"I'm sorry I'm so useless." the bluenet said.

"You aren't useless, Jehu."

The bluenet smiled. In the next minute, however, he looked uncertain.

"C-can you teach me how to braid my hair?" the blunet said quielty.

"Of course."

There was a knock on the door.

"My Lord, we have bought the food as you have requested."

"Very well. You may enter."

The door opened and in came the servant.

"Set it on the table over there."

"Yes My Lord." the servant replied before setting down the tray. He quickly exited shortly after that, leaving the two alone once more.

"Jehu, sit. You don't need to be on your feet all day." Haou said. The bluenet removed his shoes, gingerly setting himself up in Haou's bed. It must be strange for him. It was strange for the golden-eyed man too. If it were anyone else, they would be dead even dreaming of sitting on his bed. Haou set the tray on his lap.

"Make sure you eat it while it's hot." he said as he sat next to him, opening up a book to read.

"By the way, Jehu. We're going into town tomorrow. You can pick out some more fabric and patterns; my seamstress can make basically anything."

The bluenet nodded and smiled as he ate. It was strange how something so simple was delicious. After all, it was just bread and hot milk. It still filled him up though. It was nice though. Sometimes Giese would purposely not feed him or overfeed him. But whenever he would be forced to eat too much, he would be forced to throw it up afterwards by the man himself. He would often comment on how the bluenet was getting fat or didn't eat enough. It was a rough cycle, never a perfect one. If he had a bad day Jehu would be on the suffering end, on a good day he was gentler. He would actually treat him with care or ask him to play the piano for him.

On his worst days however, the bluenet had to do everything in order to prevent the other from breaking his fingers. Even if it meant the rest of his body parts weren't safe. Just reminiscing upon it made him nauseous. Haou must have spotted the change in his features; for he placed a hand on him.

"Are you uncomfortable eating in front of someone? I'll leave if you are."

"No, it isn't that. I just remembered something that made me uneasy." he said. "Master Giese enjoys making me throw up the food I finish, you see." he said deciding to elaborate on his sudden nausea. Haou said nothing, only putting his book down and cupping his cheek with his hand. He ran his fingers through the bluenet's fringe. The bluenet smiled and started eating again. He wasn't there anymore, he realised. Haou was here and everything was alright. Yes, he was safe.

He smiled as he watched the bluenet run around in the snow. Just like he had promised, they had gone into town to pick out some fabric. Jehu was rather excited, he had quickly gotten ready, happily dressing in the set of clothes he was given yesterday. He still struggled with his hair though; not that Haou minded of course. It meant that he could braid Jehu's hair for him. As they were walking Jehu had decided to disappear into a shop that sold gems, it was very like him to be interested in gems. He had quickly gotten used to the bluenet's ability to randomly vanish and appear out of a shop. Sometimes he would be holding something. It was a good thing Haou gave him an allowance. Though there were times where he got things for free. He wasn't shocked because Jehu was beautiful. As he walked Haou could see the trailing eyes that followed him.

His eyes fell upon a hair clip, it was a dark blue bow with a treble clef brooch on it. He took it in his hands to get a proper look. Jehu would love this.

"May I compliment you on your choice, My Lord. This hair clip is simply beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"It comes with another matching bow." the assistant said as he took out a small box. Inside was yet another bow, however, it had bass clef on it instead.

"I'll take both then."

"That's wonderful! In fact, I'll charge you on only one of them." he replied happily as he moved to box up the two hair clips.

"That's too kind of you. You can be assured that I will be back again." he said before he took the items with him. As he walked out of the shop he saw Jehu run towards him. Smiling ear to ear. Haou couldn't figure out what he was smiling about, but he didn't dislike that smile on his face. He smiled inwardly as Jehu clung onto him, getting close to him. The bluenet hummed and giggled.

"You seem to be in good spirits, Jehu." Haou mused as the bluenet merrily skipped. Jehu giggled and smiled again.

"Mmm~ I'm not sure whether I want to tell you, Haou~" the bluenet replied cheekily. Haou was about to reply when Jehu started running towards a food stall nearby.

"I'm hungry Haou. The food smells so good! Can I have some?"

"Of course." Haou replied as he let the boy drag him towards the stand with all sorts of delicious cakes and snacks. Jehu decided to settle for a fruit tart. He quickly bit into it, savouring the taste.

"Mmmm~ Haou have you tried them before? They taste great! Especially the strawberries!"

"No I haven't. I don't need food."

"Just because you don't need it, it doesn't mean you can't have it!" he said. "Come on! Try some!"

"Fine." Haou sighed knowing Jehu wouldn't stop even if he didn't want any. So he gave in and took a bite. Jehu was right, it was delicious.

In the end, he ended up buying three more - one to have for now and two to save for later of course.

Most likely Jehu would end up convincing him to give half of it to him, by saying that he didn't eat in general. Not that he minded since it was true. He really didn't need food. They ended up sitting down for tea and cake at the tearooms since Jehu decided he wanted that. As they waited for their cakes to be served, Jehu meekly slipped a package over to him. Haou took it curiously and started to open it.

"I wanted to get you a book but I had this feeling you have all of the books already." He said.

He took the object out of the bag had a look. It was a brooch. It was in the shape of an indigo diamond, with a gold rim around it.

"Thank you Jehu. I'll treasure it."

The bluenet smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"Is there a specific place you want me to pin it?"

"I did have an idea, if you would let me, My Lord."

"Go ahead."

Jehu took the brooch and pinned it onto the top part of his cravat.

"It's a coincidence because I have something for you too."

Jehu looked curiously but pouted. "But Haou… you've bought enough for me already!~ My clothes, the new cloth for my clothes and food… The list goes on and on!"

"Are you saying that you don't want my present?" Haou mused as he leaned over the table, cupping the bluenet's face with his hand. His other hand playing with his locks. He took time to admire the bluenet who was now blushing.

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm just… Not used to it… You know, this whole receiving things without the expectation of paying it back."

Haou took out a small packet and placed it in the bluenet's hands. The bluenet quickly started opening it in excitement. He couldn't help but crack a small smile at the vibrant smile the other displayed when he saw his present.

"Thank you Haou!" He said smiling. He quickly leant across the table and kissed Haou lightly on the lips. The vampire froze up in shock to the sudden act. Of course he would. Jehu generally didn't act so boldly, he didn't mind though. In fact he liked it - loved it even. However, they were in a public place so he decided it was best not to return the affection.

It was night time now, Jehu was sleeping on his shoulder. He was going through another book. In between reading, he couldn't help but glance at the sleeping bluenet. He probably should tuck the bluenet in to be fair. Or he would have a funny neck in the morning. Setting down his book on the side table, he gently pried the bluenet's hands off of his arm. Once Jehu wasn't holding onto him anymore, he laid him down in bed before pulling the covers over him.

He watched as the bluenet snuggled close to him. Jehu did end up having half of his fruit tart in the end. Better it be eaten than wasted though. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day as his seamstress would be taking down Jehu's measurements so she could make his clothes for him. Knowing Jehu who is ever so whimsical, it'll be hard for him to stay still. They had a long day ahead of them. Still, he'd rather see the cheeky smile on his face than the forced smile he wore around Giese.

"Thank you Haou!" The bluenet cried as he threw his arms around the vampire. It had been two months since Jehu had run away from Giese's place. No one had come to look for him, or rather, no one dared to. As powerful and mighty as Giese may be, even he knew his limits when it came to Haou. He couldn't just waltz in accusing Haou of hiding Jehu. That was why Haou was the King. No one dared. It was that simple.

"I'm so happy!" He cried as he snuggled up to his lover. Haou had taken the music sheets and bound them into a book along with some empty ones so they'd stay together. "I have to play them straight away now! Because knowing you, Haou, you probably put something new in it, didn't you?" he smiled.

"Maybe I did. You'll just have to find out." Haou replied. When it came to sheet music, Jehu was the happiest. He followed the bluenet to the music room. Jehu loved that piano to bits because it was something special. Well, to put it frankly, it was the piano he had played at home since young. He couldn't forget the look on the bluenet's face when he had presented it to him. Looking at the piano though, he could tell why. It was a beautiful white grand piano, the notes that came out of it were astounding. The workmanship on the piano was so perfect and careful.

" _How much?"_

" _Hmmm?"_

" _How much was it, Haou?"_

" _Does it matter? It's yours once again."_

" _But-"_

 _A kiss. "No, Jehu. It belongs to you again."_

" _Thank you, Haou. It means so much to me. You see, my father made this piano."_

Jehu would often talk about the piano he played at home and that the sound of it was different to others. He was right of course. He watched the bluenet play the piano for a while before deciding to join him by his side. He found that he liked watching Jehu when he played. Jehu was always so bold with his emotions, his actions alike when he played and Haou found it beautiful. Jehu was now encroaching his area, a playful smirk on his face; as if he were challenging him. The man smirked and gladly took him up on his offer - Of course he would, why wouldn't he?

Jehu was now playing a faster tune - he hated to lose. Haou was having none of it, however. He rivalled him with it. It was a friendly contest nonetheless. Then it happened so fast, Haou could barely catch it. Jehu leaned in for a peck. A blink of an eye and his fingers knocked Haou's off the keys. A triumphant _,_ cheeky smirk hung on those pink lips of his.

"I think I win, My Lord."

"Oh you really think so, Jehu?" amusement in his words as he quickly recovered and cupped the bluenet's face with his hands. He crushed his lips against the other. Jehu stiffened up at the kiss, obviously not expecting it. His slid his hands down the bluenet's body, enjoying it as the bluenet let out soft gasps between kisses. He let his kisses travel down the bluenet's body, gently nipping his soft flesh occasionally.

They carried on kissing for a while, passionately and hungry for each other's lips. Suddenly, a shove and the long kiss was short-lived by the discord caused by the bluenet's body hitting the keys. The bluenet giggled then started laughing as he leant his body against the keys.

"I don't think that the piano approves of us doing things aside from playing it." Jehu mused.

"I agree." Haou replied as he brushed a piece of hair out of the bluenet's face. Jehu sighed happily as he rested his head on the man's shoulder and hummed. He was in utter bliss now. Despite what others have said, Haou's castle was a safe haven for him.

"I love you, Haou." Jehu smiled. "I want to be with you forever."

Haou said nothing; and for a while he looked like he was staring into nothingness.

"Jehu. I won't change you. No matter what."

Jehu looked at him, quite visibly upset. "Yes, I know, My Lord." He replied.

Haou didn't like it when it came to the topic of eternal life. He just didn't want the same things for Jehu. Besides, it wasn't only just that. Jehu was so adamant about serving him. It put a strict borderline on Master and servant for the both of them. Although he had left that twisted place two months ago, Jehu still told him to give him orders. He still waited on him every moment he was awake. The only time he tried to be bold and push his fate was when he played the piano; that was when Jehu was brave. That was when he tried to be his equal.

He wouldn't tell Haou he was hungry. The man would always have to guess whether the boy needed to eat or not. It was not a healthy practice. In fact, he would often have set times for meals just so the bluenet would get food. It was strange honestly, eating when you don't need to eat. He couldn't deny that the taste of good food was rather fulfilling though.

Jehu had started to play the piano again, he was playing that song he had been composing for months. He still hadn't named it. After starting this one, he had started others and finished them. This one on the other hand, was left unnamed and unfinished. He didn't have a clue why, maybe it was because the two of them had worked on it together? It probably was. Jehu was playing rather quickly. He didn't even need the score. Wait. The sound of this was different. Did he come up with something new?

When Jehu played he always looked so alive. He was practically shining. The vampire loved seeing that glow that seemed to never fade in the bluenet. He sat close to the other. Knowing full well that he would notice, not that Jehu minded though. Jehu enjoyed Haou's company.

"I like the sound of that Jehu, it goes nicely with the first few parts."

The bluenet carried on playing for a bit until he stopped.

"You think so? Isn't there too much of a contrast?"

"No. I think the contrast is what works very well with this piece."

"Hmm… I think I may need to revise it."

"Would you like me to join you in that."

"Of course. I would love it if you did, Haou." he smiled.

Ah that smile, the very one that often had the Vampire's dead heart beating when there shouldn't be such a thing as a heartbeat anymore. Jehu's hair was braided as usual, he was wearing one of the bows that Haou had given him. He no longer wore dresses anymore, but it wasn't like Haou cared. As long as Jehu was comfortable and well, that was fine. He did wonder however, what the bluenet wanted to do with his hair. From what it has been so far these two months was just him struggling and fighting a full on war with his hair. It would get in his way often too. He had wanted to ask the question but didn't know how to ask it without making it slightly offensive. It was amusing. Generally, he would not care so much; but this was Jehu. He didn't want to impose an idea he had to solve this problem. He decided that it could wait though.

The bluenet had started to play the song now. Haou started to join in at parts as well. Eventually he started playing a part that harmonised the song well. He still remembered when he first started, how Jehu had held up a hand to ask him to stop. He had told him he needed to write it down. Haou saw it a bit pointless, since he didn't even use the score once, It was like he had memorised it. He was just amazing that way.

Night time came rather quickly. It was time for supper again. They had a stew. Sure, a Lord would have been expected to have a feast but there was no point. It was only Jehu that really needed to eat. Haou had a bit as well. It had become a habit to have some food with Jehu. Seeing Jehu smile and enjoy the good food was always something gratifying. Haou would never admit it, but he had felt dead inside for a long time. Meeting Jehu and spending time with him was what revived him. Life had meaning when Jehu was around. Of course Haou would never take his own life. No. His will to live was far too strong, but he had this emptiness inside him for all this time. It was like he was playing a song meant for a duet on the piano. It wasn't until he had met the bluenet on that fateful day that he had realised what the problem was.

He was just never trying to see the little bits in life that made it interesting. He only looked at the bigger picture. The countless balls and gatherings he attended were all tedious to him. It was amusing that meeting one human could change it all. It was rather cliche in fact.

"Haou~ I'm bored!" the bluenet whined. "I want to play the piano." the bluenet yawned. Haou almost chuckled.

"You're half asleep and you still wish to play the piano."

"It doesn't matter! I can still play."

"It's a cold night, you'll catch a cold. Or worse, a fever."

"But I want to play."

"Get your coat, the warmer one."

"Thank you Haou!" the bluenet cried excitedly as he pulled the coat on, practically bolting out of the door without his shoes.

Haou couldn't help but shake his head, that boy was a handful at times.

Jehu ended up falling asleep on the piano keys like Haou had predicted. Haou basically carried him to bed and tucked him in. The boy had been strangely persistent today though. Perhaps because he was excited over the new part of the song. He was playing it and perfecting it over and over again.

"Look, Jehu. You have got to stop writing notes in random places in the book. You'll never find anything anywhere!" said an irritated Haou. A month into him giving the bluenet the book, the bluenet had decided he didn't want to write in an orderly fashion. He found a new song in the middle of another song and so on. Being the orderly person he was, it irritated him to no end.

"Oh Haou, you need to relax!~ I know where everything is!" the bluenet mused.

"Write it properly. I just know you're going to lose a song."

"You can't stop me!~" the bluenet teased as he stuck a tongue out.

"Jehu, stop acting like a child."

"But My Lord~ I am but a mere child of sixteen!~" he pouted. The bluenet hummed a song as he started writing a new song upside down on a random page just to spite the King. Haou looked away, this was bad for his health.

"Don't give me that, you'll be seventeen soon."

"Now you're calling me old! That's just rude!" the blunet said, mocking irritation. Haou walked closer to Jehu, a thin line on his lips. The bluenet was wondering what the man had in mind. He didn't feel fear though, he trusted Haou unconditionally. The golden-eyed man reached his hand out and started to run his fingers through his locks. He ended up undoing Jehu's braid and redoing it.

"You need to make the interlocking sections tighter for this. Did you forget to brush your hair again, Jehu?"

The bluenet sighed. "I- I gave up. My hair is just a mess…"

"You know… I did have an idea how to make it easier on you. However, I was worried you'd dislike the idea."

"Please tell me!" Jehu cried. He hated how he still couldn't deal with his hair himself, Haou was still braiding it for him.

"I was going to suggest that you cut it so it's short, however, we can leave a small braid if you wish."

"That sounds like a great idea, Haou!"

"Alright, I'll have someone set up the room so we can get your hair cut then."

Jehu couldn't help but wonder who Haou would trust enough to let close to him. Instead of letting others have access to him like Giese would, Haou would always make sure that he was present when someone else tended to Jehu. He didn't trust others not to attempt to feed on him. Ever since he had been here, he had found that he had a lot of energy to do all sorts of things. Things like digging in Haou's garden to chase bunnies and such. Haou would always be slightly frustrated because of the mess, however, he would always tell him to get cleaned up. If it were Giese, he would have went without any meals for the day.

He sat there patiently as he watched the servants finish setting up. He swung his legs in a bored manner. Waiting for them to be done was boring him out. He wanted his haircut rather badly now, he was ecstatic to see what it'd look like on him. Besides, it meant that it was another step away from his horrid memories of Giese. Sometimes, he would see him in his nightmares, claiming to have found him. In his nightmares, Haou ignored him and turned him in to Giese.

The servants finally left the room, now all that was left was waiting for the hairdresser to show up. He felt Haou undo his plait and brush out his hair. He was curious now, it didn't hit him until he saw Haou take up a pair of scissors. Then he went red.

Haou was going to cut his hair for him.

But this was wrong. Haou was a King.

"M-My Lord, you don't need to do this… I'll do it myself."

"Don't be silly, Jehu. Your hair will end up lopsided."

As much as he felt like it wasn't right, he also liked it. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Haou snipping away at his hair. Haou was very careful and thorough. Not that Jehu didn't expect that. It was too quick for his liking, he would have liked it if Haou had done it even longer. Something about him playing with his hair was just very enjoyable. When Haou was done, Jehu peered into the mirror. He loved it. The tiny plait on the side with his now short and fluffy hair. He quickly hugged Haou. He was so happy, he didn't care if Haou wasn't one for physical contact. He felt Haou stiffen up. He had come to expect it. After all, this was Haou.

He however, did feel the brunet grab his hair gently and run his fingers through his short hair. He could feel his cold fingers against his scalp. He had come to be used to those frost bitten fingers. Still, he leant into his hand when he cupped his cheek. His amber eyes only filled with love.

"I love you, Haou." he said softly.

There was a pause and the bluenet had become used to it. It just wasn't Haou's style to tell him he loved him. However, it didn't mean he loved him any less.

"I love you too, Jehu."

He froze. Did Haou just tell him that? Yes. Yes he did. He felt a hand run its fingers into his short locks.

"Haou, I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"No, Jehu. You're not." He replied as he kissed him again.

+++++++Chromatic+++++++

"Say did you hear the news recently, Haou?"

"What news?"

"Do you know of that abandoned house in west precinct?"

"Yes, I know of it. What of it?"

"They're finally planning on tearing it down. The general public are a bit apprehensive though. They're planning on turning it into a hotel or flats or something. So I've heard."

"Why is the general public apprehensive then? I thought they would be happy."

"They believe it's haunted with souls of spirits that were ill-treated when they were alive. Apparently mediums have been there and it's crawling with dark, negative energy."

"That is a silly thing to worry about. The dead are gone, they can't do too much to you."

"Says someone that's undead."

"Compared to us, ghosts are weak."

"How about the ones that move things and throw things?"

"The better title for them are Poltergeists. I guess they would be a threat to humans, but to us they are nothing."

"Hmm… That is a point. I have a great idea, Haou! I'll just bring you with me to explore that house and I'll be fine!"

"No."

"Awww why not! Come on, Haou! It'll be fun!"

"How is that fun?"

"Haou, could it be that you are scared?" The bluenet asked slyly.

"Why would I be scared of something like a haunted house?"

"Then come with me! Besides, what better than to have a strong supernatural being with me while I go investigate supernatural things?"

"No."

The bluenet sighed. "You truly are no fun. Still, it was amusing to push your buttons." he smirked as he leaned into the other. Even though Haou wasn't warm, there was something comforting about it.

It had been a few months since that day. Not a lot has changed except now Haou would use his name. He liked it. He would actually look him in the eye. Once in awhile, there would be a moment or two where he'd look rather gloomy. It would be specifically when Jehu would ask him to continue teaching him to play the piano. Or when he held that one book he always had with him. It didn't seem like a reading book, rather, a music book.

What he had gathered was someone in Haou's past played piano, and that they were extremely important to him. He couldn't find it in him to ask the other, however. Perhaps, it was better this way anyway. Still, he couldn't help but be curious as to whether his speculation was right or not. He was honestly curious to know.

Truth be told, he was curious as to what that abandoned house was like inside. He had always wanted to go there. What better time than now? He thought. After all, he had a vampire with him. Jehu knew he had to go, he was sure he could somehow convince Haou to go along with him.

He saw Haou move to put his finished mug in the sink. It was a relaxing day today, he didn't have to work and neither did Haou. It was almost summer now. Jehu was glad, it meant less clothes and no coats. The perfect weather. It was already pretty warm now. It was nice. He especially liked it more because even Haou who was mad about dressing properly would roll his sleeves up when it got warmer. When he asked him about whether he felt the warm, however, Haou explained that it was an act to blend in with humans. After all, they would find it strange if you were always dressed up in long sleeved clothing. Not that Jehu was complaining, he loved how Haou looked with his shirt sleeves rolled up.

"Haou, do you want to go check out that new book shop in central district?"

"That one that's a café and a bookshop?"

"Yeah that one. You can read and get a drink at the same time."

"Why not."

"Plus I heard that the cakes are delicious!"

"Why did I expect that?"

"Now you make it sound like all I do is eat!"

Haou smirked and picked up the book he was currently reading and started to put on his shoes. Jehu followed suit but with a big pout on his face.

The café was quite a quaint place. Nice music playing in the background, topped with a rococo setting. The bookshelves were dotted around the café. Haou seriously wondered if the owner of the place worried about people spilling their drinks on their books. He figured that they didn't. The place had a second floor, leading to more books upstairs. This place wasn't too bad.

He started to investigate the books. Jehu had gone to buy a drink and probably a slice of cake, possibly two. Knowing how much of a glutton he can be, it'd probably be two. He started going through the books. All of the titles his eyes fell upon were ones he had read before. Ah well, it wasn't like he wasn't expecting that. He finally returned to downstairs where Jehu was, empty handed.

"Didn't find anything you liked?"

"Found plenty, just not ones I haven't read."

"Ahh I see." the bluenet said as he dug into one of his cakes. Okay so he had predicted wrong, it wasn't two. Jehu had four on the table. Talk about over ambitious.

"You're going to be sick."

"No way! These cakes are so light and fluffy!"

"You eat too much."

"Me? Eat too much?" the bluenet laughed as he ate another mouthful. "You obviously have not met Judai yet. That dude can eat you out of your wallet! Besides, isn't it kinda ironic you said that when you yourself eat quite a bit despite not needing it?"

"I never said that I didn't eat a lot. I just found it shocking, even for you. I expected two, not four."

"Well I thought you'd like some." the bluenet mused. "Wanna go halfsies with me?~"

Haou said nothing and took up a fork. Jehu was right, the cake wasn't heavy at all. It was perfect. Though, when it came to food. Jehu was generally good at picking out things that were good. Apart from his odd choice of having strawberry milk warm. That was something Haou could not sit with. It was just disgusting. Like who did that? Jehu apparently. Would the one in the past have done that? All his mind could answer was, "Most probably."

"To be frank, I have a present for you."

"Oh?" the brunet replied, a little curious as to what Jehu might have bought him. The bluenet set a book on the table.

"Now, I know you've had so much time you've read all the books there are. I just thought you might like this. If you've already got it, then I'll return it."

Haou read the title. Jehu knew him well.

"I did have this book once. I no longer have it though." he replied. He wondered if he should thank him, show his gratitude. However, he remembered that this Jehu was unlike his previous lover. This Jehu didn't need his constant praise. He was very much self sufficient. It was different and he wasn't going to lie, he really loved that about the current Jehu. He was just so strong, a force to be reckoned with and rather deadly too. He had seen him take out someone twice his size when they were getting too close for comfort. This Jehu was badass. He was charismatic to the end and wasn't afraid of anyone. He liked this Jehu, no. He loved this Jehu and as much as he refused to admit it. Sometimes he wanted to taste the blood of him again. However, he refused to. Unless Jehu had asked him to.

"I'm glad you like your present though. That and also you don't have the book coz that would be embarrassing. Not for you but for me, ya know?" The bluenet mused, his amber eyes glinting with playfulness. When he looked at him, Haou didn't know how he could have been so stuck with distinguishing between the two of them. They were both his Jehu but one of them was like a free bird and he loved it.

"Maybe I'd keep them both just for the sake that it's a present from you." Haou mused. He couldn't hold back his smirk when his lover went red in the face. He loved catching him off guard. Instead of answering, Jehu resorted to drinking his tea. Haou felt triumphant now. He had rendered Jehu speechless. They stayed a while in the cafe. Jehu wanted to finish his tea slowly and Haou didn't mind. They were in no rush anyway.

"You don't need to eat anymore. You've had enough cake."

"Shhh, cake doesn't fill anyone up. We all know that!" the bluenet whined as he held a tray of takoyaki in his hand. "Food is great anyway!"

Haou frowned. Food did nothing for him but it did smell good. Especially because Jehu was scoffing it down. They were casually walking down the street to another bookstore. This one being a bigger one. Jehu needless to say was basically buying any food that was on the street just because he could. He really was a glutton. Who knows if he was going to have dinner later. Though, the takoyaki did look rather nice. He wordlessly picked up a toothpick the bluenet had and tried to get one, only to have Jehu take it.

"I bought it! I get to eat it! You already had my cake!" he pouted.

"You've had the whole tray to yourself."

"It's with _my_ money!" he argued. Haou found it amusing and adorable. Still, he wanted his food. Without much of a thought, he kissed the bluenet, successfully taking the piece and popping it into his mouth.

"See? Sharing isn't that hard to do, is it, Jehu?" the former King mused. The bluenet pouted. It just wasn't fair. How he hated to lose. It felt like a waste because Haou didn't even need the food anyway.

Time flew by quickly and the night had pulled its curtains on the sky. Lights lit up everywhere as they walked through the streets.

"Haou~ What do you want for dinner?~" Jehu chimed as he held onto the brunet's arm.

"Teppanyaki."

"Yes! I was just thinking that!"

"I know. It's written all over your face."

The amber-eyed male pouted. "Am I really that easy to read?"

"Not for many. But there's a certain look in your eyes that says you want teppanyaki."

"This is why I love you." he gushed as he leant in kissing him on the cheek.

Jehu was hard to read for many, much like himself. However, being the observant one. It didn't take long for Haou to learn about his mannerisms. He looked at the bluenet. From the look on his face, no doubt they were going to have too much food tonight. It wasn't like he had something like being full anyway. Plus Jehu can eat a lot. Though if he considered that a big appetite, he would hate to see that friend of his' appetite.

He watched as Jehu sat there staring at the food being cooked before him, obviously excited. Teppanyaki is quite an interesting experience. You watched someone cook food on an iron griddle. The chef would use two scrapers to cook the food, they would cut the food quite finely as well. It was definitely an experience one should try, plus the food was great too.

As the meals went on. Jehu would look at him pleadingly, begging him to give him some extra bits. It wasn't that Haou was soft, rather because Jehu was begging so earnestly with those amber eyes of his that he gave him some pieces. Plus it was amusing to see him like this. It made him want to bring him to Teppanyaki more often.

An hour or two later they were back on the streets and it was around seven now. They were most probably headed back home now. There wasn't anything else to do anyway. Not that the brunet minded. He wouldn't mind just sitting home and reading the book Jehu gave him.

As they headed down on the warm streets, he couldn't help but admire the scenery around them, he couldn't help but look back and gaze at the brunet who was slowly walking behind. After all, they were in no hurry whatsoever. Besides, he didn't want Haou to catch on. He wanted him to believe that they were heading home. He couldn't help but look at Haou. Those eyes that held such power. Those eyes that once in awhile held such sadness that made him wonder why. What had happened in the past anyway?

They continued to walk a few blocks down. All that time, Jehu was wondering whether Haou had noticed. He assumed he didn't, from how he seemed distracted by the book he had bought him. He was glad Haou liked it though. He was a hard person to please after all. Haou caught up with him, Jehu however, was not going to let that happen. In a flash, he took the book from his hands and started running away.

"Catch me if you can, Haou!" he called as he bolted for it.

When he heard no response from the other, he couldn't help but wonder what was going through the other's mind. Most people at this point would be bolting after him. However, he saw Haou in the distance. Walking calmly as usual. Then as he turned around he saw the other in front of him. Dang, he had forgotten that Haou could do that. Perhaps because Haou never really used his powers as a vampire that much.

"I refuse to play a child's game." he said tersely as he took the book off of his hands.

"Awww, you're no fun Haou!" the bluenet pouted.

"Do you think you could fool me into going there with you?"

"You mean it didn't work? Dammit!" the bluenet pouted.

"I know you like the back of my hand, Jehu."

"So you willingly followed me?"

"You don't yield for anything."

"That is true." the bluenet smirked. "I'm glad you know that."

"Well. Let's get going then." he replied shortly. Jehu said nothing, only skipping ahead of him with a triumphant grin on his face.

He hated this place. As he gingerly followed his lover into the place, his mind couldn't help but dart back to very long ago. Oh how could he ever forget this godforsaken place? He was shocked that it was still standing after all these years. A foul taste in his mouth formed as he heard the creaky gate close behind them. It was so quiet, dead silence. Suddenly it was cold, even he was able to feel the cold. Jehu must have felt something too, as he stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't seem too fazed though. It wasn't like Jehu to be fazed by that sort of thing. Not this Jehu.

He let Jehu go before him. Not because he wanted to protect himself, there was no need to protect Jehu anyway. The place was not haunted and he knew it. It was a silly urban legend others have decided to spread that was in no way true. The gardens were a mess, nothing like its former glory. It was odd being back at this place.

"I'm disappointed." The bluenet pouted. "I thought it would be worse."

"I told you so."

"Though. This place is so sad. I can feel sadness all around."

Haou said nothing in return. It was true. This place was in no way happy. The bluenet looked over to his lover, there was a sense of dread looming over the man. Jehu couldn't tell why but he could tell it was definitely there. At the same time, he didn't want to ask either. Perhaps it was just this place. Maybe something terrible happened in this place? The look in Haou's eyes made him hesitate to ask.

It was odd, he thought this place would at least make him shiver. He felt nothing unfortunately. It really was disappointing. Not even the creaky floorboards added an effect to it. He was hoping for too much, he supposed. No one could blame him though. Being human, it was natural to be interested in things that weren't possible or different. He briefly wondered if Haou understood that feeling. He was human a long time ago after all. Then again, Haou had been a vampire for far too long. Perhaps he wouldn't understand. He probably wouldn't understand.

They were at the doors now. The ancient black doors that were once basked in glory now fell to nothing but dust. The bluenet looked at the door thoughtfully. Instead of opening the door straightaway however, he knocked. Suddenly a familiarity dawned upon him. Well, it wasn't like it was anything too different. It was normal to knock on a door anyway. Yet, something about it was just odd.

"My folks always say that no matter how abandoned a place is, you should knock before you enter." the bluenet mused as he noticed Haou's questioning gaze. Without saying another word, the bluenet turned the rusty doorknobs and the doors opened with a loud, slow creak. The bluenet did not hesitate to step in. Why would he anyway? There was nothing to fear.

"Wow, this place looks so grand. I wonder if it was a mansion or a castle at one point!" Jehu cried in awe, admiring everything in sight while Haou silently trailed behind him. There was nothing he wanted to say anyway. What was there to say? He couldn't help but watch the bluenet. Suddenly, a flash. A trip to the past. Smiling and standing there was Jehu, eyes filled with happiness.

" _My Lord, why don't we play the piano together?"_

"Haou, are you even listening to me?!" whined a bored looking bluenet. "Good. You're back from lala-land. I was just trying to tell you that I'm heading into the next area of the mansion."

"Next area?"

"I explored this entire wing while you were daydreaming. You should keep it together. What if a ghost comes out and attacks me? I'll be a goner!"

"Don't be stupid. You said it yourself, there's nothing in this place."

"I was just being theoretical jeez~" the bluenet teased.

"Wow, this wing must be the leisure wing or something!" Jehu gasped in awe as they walked around the next area. They had already gone to the library. It still looked the same. Except it was dark and some of the books looked as if they'd crumble into small pieces if you breathed around them. Jehu had cheekily joked that he should steal some books since no one would miss them anyway. Haou had chided him for such an idea.

"I really like this place, it's really my aesthetic." the bluenet mused as they continued on. "To think no one's explored this place in ages is crazy!"

"What's crazy is you calling this dreary and dull place your aesthetic. The garden is overgrown and dead, the books in the library are nothing but empty shells now."

"I think it's a beautiful place. It would be a shame for it to be torn down."

It was then Haou looked angered, a bit bitter as well. "You're mad. It's not beautiful. How could a place like this be beautiful?"

"You're the one that's mad! Why are you getting so wound up by an abandoned place?!" the amber-eyed male retorted. He was confused. He had never seen Haou have so much emotion. It was odd. The bluenet got his answer though, however.

A tune rang in the distance. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"We may be in someone's company after all." the bluenet mused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shh! Someone's playing the piano!" the bluenet cried as he started bolting towards the staircase.

Haou cursed under his breath as he followed the other behind. Jehu had finally cracked. Why did he follow him? He was only damning himself.

 _There was no one playing the piano after all._

+++++++Chromatic+++++++

"Jehu? Jehu?! Stop hiding this instant! This isn't funny anymore."

Silence. That was all he heard. There was no laughter, no giggle. Just silence. The King cursed under his breath. Where could the boy had gone? Besides, it wasn't like Jehu to stray away from him. He was now fearing for the worst. A lump formed in his throat.

As he wandered into the garden, he saw something on the ground. It was the bow that Jehu always liked to wear in his hair. It laid on the ground, tattered and torn. Threads of teal were on it as if someone had ripped it from his hair. That sinking feeling he had was true. He couldn't help but feel sick. Gingerly, he picked up the bow from the ground. As he held it, he could feel Giese's aura all over it. That bastard done it. He had come here while he was away and taken Jehu back. From what he could tell, he had a hard time. It wasn't like Jehu to back down easily. He had known that the night he witnessed him killing those vampires without a doubt. It was a fire he kept hidden within him because of society. Or rather, his position in the food chain.

He opened his eyes, his head hurt. Then again, so did the rest of his body. He felt groggy. Where was he anyway? His eyes finally focused. He froze, what he saw made all the blood drain from his system. This disgusting, familiar sight. Was this a nightmare? If it were then he would be lucky. No. No it was not. Giese had attacked him while he was outside in the gardens.

"Ah my pretty little songbird, you're finally awake."

Angry, just pure rage overpowering fear. He hissed and spat in his face.

"Coward." the bluenet managed. It probably was a bad move but he didn't care. He felt a stinging on his face. Just as he had predicted, Giese had slapped him. That was all the man could do. He could never kill him because he was obsessed with him. The worst thing he could try was to change him. That was all. There was a possibility that could happen, but he knew that Haou would most likely get to them before that. He could feel the other fuming. It was because he wasn't afraid, Giese used to rule him with fear, he used to make him feel as if there was nothing else for him now. However, that was wrong. Haou had shown him that.

"It's amusing. The King of Vampires had a traitor after all. I was only able to find you because of that."

Jehu said nothing. In fact he looked the other way.

"Not going to say anything? I'm shocked, Jehu. You used to be more talkative."

If his version of talkative was him crying and begging, then sure, he was more talkative in the past. Still, Jehu frowned. He knew that Giese would not be so easily deterred. When he was stubborn in the past, the man would try other methods and one of them would always get to him no matter how much he tried not to let it happen.

He felt the other's hand stroke his cheek. He never liked it when Giese did that.

"My, such fight in you. It's a good thing I secured your wrists. Especially after how much of a fight you put up when I was trying to catch you my little songbird. You just refused to get into your cage."

He said nothing once again. He had nothing to say to his captor.

"I wonder how I can make you more talkative…" the man contemplated out loud. Jehu couldn't help but tense up as the man ran his hand down his body. Then suddenly, he grabbed his leg tightly. He had no time to react to what Giese had planned to do. A flaming, sharp pain hit his leg as Giese snapped his leg into two. He couldn't hold back a loud cry of pain.

"That's what I like to hear!" he laughed manically as he snapped the bluenet's leg a second time. He moved onto the other leg, breaking his leg at the joints.

Another snap.

Pain, cry, gasp.

He felt dizzy, nauseous and pain. Just pain, searing, thick sickly pain.

With just a few simple snaps, Giese had rendered his legs unusable.

"This is perfect, I'm so happy I thought of this. This way you won't be able to run away. You were always so fast on your feet, my little pet." he cried as he watched Jehu writhe in pain beneath him. "Now you won't move, you won't hide from me. You're all mine. That's right. It's perfect!"

It was true, he couldn't move. It hurt. He was surprised that he was conscious from all the pain. Cold sweat against his skin.

"This is perfect, and now, to complete everything. I will turn you. Yes. Especially in this state. If I'm lucky, you'll be crippled forever!"

He was scared, but he held his ground. He didn't want to give Giese the satisfaction. As Giese leant down and bit into his neck, he still lay there still as a rock. He will not give him the satisfaction. Even as he could feel Giese drain his lifeforce away, he refused to let him know he was scared. Despite all this, he still believed that Giese wouldn't get it so easy. There was no way it will happen like this. He will stay strong till the end, and he did. Despite how Giese always made him feel worthless and insignificant. How he made him think that all that made him interesting was his looks. If had none of that he was worthless. That's what all of them made him feel. Haou was different though, he treated Jehu like he was important. That he was special. Despite how others described him as cold. Haou had been the warmest to him. At first, they had gotten on because of their love for playing the piano. Then suddenly, it was something different. He found comfort in the King of Darkness, and in some odd way, Haou found something in him to care for him.

Now that he thought of it, he never knew what Haou saw in him, but if that was enough for him to be drawn to him; Jehu was satisfied.

Suddenly Giese had stopped. He heard a chuckle, a psychotic one for the matter. Before Giese could say why he was so amused, however, Jehu saw dark smoke crowd the place.

"Have you come for your precious little toy, huh, Haou? It's too late now! Because he's good as dead!" he mocked as he continued to laugh manically.

Suddenly, he saw Giese fly backwards and through the window. The sound of glass shattering as he did. His binds came off and he found that his wrists were free. Jehu smiled weakly as he felt the familiar aura of the man he loved next to him.

"My Lord, you've come for me." Jehu said softly.

"Jehu, what did he do to you?" Haou replied grimly as he gently scooped the bluenet up into his arms bridal style.

"He broke my legs."

"Snapped them like twigs." chuckled a voice behind the brunet.

As much as it angered Haou, made his seethe inside; now was not the time. No, he had to dispose of Giese first.

"Jehu, hold onto me tightly. Don't let go."

"As if I would ever let go, My Lord." the bluenet mused. Haou didn't like how Jehu looked, he was much paler. Much like a flickering flame, slowly fading out in the wind. He could smell it now that he was much closer. Blood. The thing that his own kind was mad about. The thing that made them go crazy.

Giese had tried to change him.

He felt Jehu's hand on his face. It was cold, unlike his usual temperature. He tried to ignore it for the moment being as the bluenet leant his head against his chest.

"Haou, I'm fine. Finish him."

That was right. He had to focus. He had tried to avoid this for a long time now. He didn't want to be fighting with another vampire over a human. Besides, Giese had many allies. They will no doubt go after him. Even though he was certain he could take them all out, that would leave him to be the only one left. It was just silly. But now, he can see that there was no other way but to do so. He had to kill Giese. Even at the cost of his race turning against him. Jehu was just that important.

Giese was watching him, of course he was. He was arrogant but he knew his place. He knew that the other was afraid of him. Many were and he was no different.

Then in a blink of an eye, a flash. The man appeared before him attempting to strike him. He easily blocked it with his darkness, shielding Jehu from the blow as well. Any other being would be flinching now, but Jehu didn't. He only watched. He witnessed the entire scene as they clashed with each other. It was an easy fight actually. There was no contest here. The winner was obviously going to be Haou. As soon as Haou had smashed him out of the window again, he vanished with Jehu however.

They appeared in the gardens, close to one of the trees Jehu used to hide by. It was one of those that shielded him from Giese whenever he chose to hide. The brunet set him down gently.

"Stay here, I have to finish him and in order to do that, I can't have you in my arms."

"Of course I know, My Lord. Go rip him to shreds." The bluenet replied, those words spoke hatefully and maliciously. Haou could see the strength in his eyes. If given the chance, Jehu would have tried to kill him himself.

He leant down and kissed the bluenet on the lips, his fingers threaded in his teal locks. As he pulled away, the smile of belief in those beautiful amber eyes of his. He turned around before vanishing into the distance.

He was impressed, in a bad sense. Giese was holding out much better than he thought he would be. Throughout the whole fight, he had been making sure they were far from where Jehu was. Still, he knew at this rate they would end up closer to the area and eventually Giese would be able to smell his blood. He knew he had to up his strength. He hadn't been fighting with his full strength anyway. He hadn't needed it in a long time.

"You know what I find amusing out of this, Haou? You kept insisting that you didn't love him. Yet, at the end of all this. He ran away to yours and you took him in."

"I only said it so you wouldn't hurt him more than you already did." Haou replied coldly. It was the truth. "You were just stupid enough to believe that I didn't care for him."

This enraged the other man and caused him to charge at Haou full speed. Haou wasn't shocked at all, this was what he wanted. Giese thought he had the upper hand until he saw the smirk on the brunet's face. Just like that, he struck him down as if he were a mere ant. There really was no contest, it was painfully obvious who was going to win. Haou moved in for an attack as Giese prepared to block. That was all he had been doing for a while. However, what Giese didn't expect was the King to suddenly vanish right in front of his face, appearing behind him and slashing his back. He coughed up blood. Panting, eyes wide. He could see from the red haired man's face that he was not happy. It had been a while that the brunet had relished in someone's pain. But here he was thinking how he deserved it. It was most likely because of Jehu. He finally understood what it was like to fight for someone he loved. It really had been a while that he let his powers of darkness run rampant, the only words that ran through his mind were Jehu's.

" _Go rip him to shreds."_

As Giese darted towards him, Haou simply swiped him away with those shadows that he was so feared for. This was too easy, like taking candy from a baby. He should really just finish him then and there, but he wanted to make him suffer for what he did to Jehu. As he moved in for another attack. He focused his shadows in his hand and aimed at his leg. Needless to say, it came right off. He heard the other cry in pain.

"You! I'm going to kill you!" Giese yelled and charged at him. However, he disappeared right in front of Haou. It was then Haou got a sinking feeling. He knew Giese was not going to play fair. He quickly appeared to where Jehu was. Just as he had predicted, he was in Giese's arms. Jehu was trying to bite him or at least hit him.

"Let me down, you monster!"

"Now don't be that way, Jehu." Giese smirked as he pressed his fingers into Jehu's broken legs. He cried loudly in pain.

"If you want him to live, Haou. I suggest that you don't fight me because unlike you, I can't shield him from your attacks."

It was true. One blow and Jehu would be dead. He looked at Jehu, he had a certain look in his eyes. Whatever it was, it seemed that Jehu had a plan.

"If I back down, you'll let him live, right?" Haou said. To show he was serious, he stopped conjuring his powers.

"My, my. Even the King of Vampires could have a weakness it seems." Giese said, smirking. "It's a shame I won't just oblige like that." his smirk growing wider, his grip on Jehu much tighter.

"How pathetic." sneered a voice that made both vampires stop to think. "I've changed my mind, Haou. I don't love you. I prefer Master Giese." Jehu said as he laid his head on the red haired man's chest. He wrapped his arms around him as well.

"I think you should become the new King, Master." he continued. "Clearly someone that would back down for some lowly human shouldn't be King."

"Is that what you truly think, Jehu? Haou said, a frown on his face.

"Yes. I've decided that I prefer Giese."

Giese smirked, then laughed. It was all too amusing.

"This is an interesting turn of events. I can't say that I hate it though. This is too great." Giese mused, his ego was now fed. He stood tall as he stared at the other man. "It's too amusing because you acted like you didn't care about Jehu when you did- To protect him from me! But Jehu acted like he loved you, but in reality. The one he loves is me!" he snickered. "This is just too great! Ah, the humiliation you must feel, Haou."

"Master, please turn me. I want to be with you forever." Jehu said softly as he gazed into Giese's eyes. He leant up, taking Giese's lips with his own. All this time, all Haou could do was watch. It was disgusting, it was nauseating. To see the one he loved kissing another. It was just wrong.

This was disgusting, nauseating but it had to be done. As this all went on, he only had one goal in mind.

Kill.

It had to be done, even if it killed him. Even if it hurt the one he loved.

And that's exactly what he did.

As he felt the lips of the bluenet on his, all he could do was relish in the moment of victory. Of course, he had just bested Haou. What else was there to worry about. He didn't know how good it felt to have something you've wanted to break, actually turn around to your side. Ah, how he can't wait to sink his teeth into the other and drain him from his entire existence before making him his.

That moment was short lived, however. Suddenly a sharp pain pierced through his body. His eyes fell down to the area of pain. There, stuck in him was a thick chunk of wood. He then realised what had just happened.

He was deceived.

And boy did it make him see red.

"You bitch!" he cried as hit Jehu.

The bluenet fell from his arms. He didn't want to know what it was like when he hit the ground, he can already see his broken legs hitting the floor with pain that couldn't be described. However, there was no impact. It never happened, for he found himself in Haou's arms. He felt guilty, that he had did such a terrible thing. It achieved the effect he wanted, but he was worried that he had broken Haou's trust for him. When he looked into the man's eyes, however, there was no shred of doubt in them.

They didn't do anything, they just watched Giese lose against the battle of death. Jehu had stabbed him and well, it was a vital part. There was no way to counter or undo such a thing. The death itself was pretty anti-climatic. In fact, it wasn't worth the watch. It was worth the effort though. Especially in Jehu's case. He was happy. No, he was ecstatic. Of course he was, he took the time to enjoy in the death of the man. No matter the pain. Giese was gone now. He was happy.

Unfortunately, that happiness was short lived. He had been so excited that he had not noticed the deep gash on the side of his throat. However, Haou had. As the vampire held Jehu in his arms, he knew the answer and the outcome.

Jehu was never going to make it.

"Haou, what's wrong?" Jehu asked a bit confused.

"Jehu, you lost too much blood." he said bitterly. He felt cold. Dead and cold within.

Instead of frowning or looking remotely upset, Jehu only smiled. "It's alright, Haou." he said quietly as he wrapped his arms around the brunet.

"Jehu I won't change you."

"Shhh. I know, Haou. I would never force it upon you." he replied gently.

Perhaps it was wrong of him to not be running around like a headless chicken. Perhaps it was wrong of him to not wail in despair as the love of his life slipped out of his hands. Perhaps it was wrong of him to not selfishly try to keep him alive. However, it was better this way. If Jehu had been changed, they'd still be Master and servant. Not just because Haou was his maker. No. It was because Jehu would still slide into habit. Jehu will never truly be free.

He appeared back to his residence. He frowned. The change in climate meant it wasn't going to get any better for Jehu. It was winter once again. As he appeared in the music room, Jehu squeezed his hand gently.

"I want to be outside, Haou. I want to be with the snow while it gathers."

"You'll be cold."

"Does it matter though, Haou?" he said gently. Haou said nothing, only grabbed his coat, draped it on Jehu and went outside with him. As he sat down in the snow filled grounds with the bluenet in his arms, it started to dawn on him how much he was about to lose. However, he refused to keep him alive. He didn't want Jehu to be bound to him. He felt Jehu grip onto him, leaning his head against him. There they sat as the snow drifted softly to the ground. A rather melancholy setting for a melancholy event, Haou supposed. They stayed like that for a while as the bluenet snuggled up with him.

"My Lord, I'm feeling a bit sleepy."

"Go to bed, Jehu. I'll see you in the morning."

Jehu smiled. "Goodnight, Haou."

"Goodnight, Jehu." he replied as he kissed the bluenet on the lips. Then he was gone. The flame had died out and everything was cold.

+++++++Chromatic+++++++

He found himself running. There was no point in this exercise, he could easily appear in front of the other to stop him. Yet, here he was running like a lunatic, worrying sick to death. When did Jehu get so fast? Where was he even headed? Someone was playing a joke on him and he wasn't laughing. Firstly, being brought back to this accursed place. This place that he had abandoned when he had lost him. After he scattered Jehu's ashes, he saw red. He realised that nothing mattered anymore. Being a King, having a mansion, having servants. Also, that stupid practice named Vampire Etiquette. He wanted to do away with it all and so he did. The one regret he had was leaving that piano behind. Perhaps Jehu hated him for that. He wondered if his lover felt resentful about him not turning him.

It had been far too long since he had been back. It was as if he was walking on a path into the past. He slowed to a stroll as he walked through the corridor, that led up to the music room. He could almost see him now. Jehu skipping along the corridor, always humming a tune.

" _Hurry up, Haou! The notes are calling to me!"_

" _Come on Haou! You're so slow! Walk faster!"_

" _I know you're walking slower to tease me! J-Just hurry up!"_

The only memento he really did keep was the brooch and that music book the recorded their memories in. Even that page where the music notes were upside down; when Jehu had written it to spite him. It was all a long time ago. It dawned on him that despite the years, those memories could never be replaced. Of course, he will treat the Jehu now differently. It was only fair, they weren't the same person.

Still, he could see it. Those orange eyes, with an excited and playful glint as he looked at him as he was making his way down the corridor. Even now, he could see Jehu covered in mud with his servants chasing after him, desperately trying to clean his tracks. How he would laugh when he ran towards him, how those eyes would light up and that smile. During those final months together, how Jehu would cuddle with him, embrace him when he wanted to. Everything about those memories, all coming back from this one corridor as he walked along it.

Now he was going mad himself, he could see everywhere when he turned, even as he walked up the stairs, he could see Jehu sat there asking him to come faster.

Then there it was.

 _Someone was playing the piano._

He really was truly turning mad.

Still, like an idiot, he followed it with a second thought.

As he walked into the room, he saw Jehu sat at the piano, playing it.

When did this Jehu get so good? He couldn't play piano at all. He frowned. Surely, this was not the current Jehu. He was probably imagining him. That was the only logical reason. However, as he walked closer. He could see that it was the current Jehu. He looked like he was in a trance. The song he was playing was the one they created together. The one that only the both of them would know.

He hated this place.

 _Hated it._

Why was it bringing up old memories? Ripping them out of his mind and painting them in front of him.

Everywhere he turned, it was just memories.

Memories of them.

He could feel it swirling around him, eating at his mind.

Where was he to go from here?

This was torture.

The song ended, Jehu stood up. He looked blank and in thought. Haou could not help but wonder why. Then, he ran to the vampire's side. When he was closer, Haou could see the tears in his eyes.

"Jehu-"

"Haou, I remember." he said quietly. He embraced him, tears falling from his gem like eyes. "Oh Haou, it must have been so lonely for you all these years. It must have hurt when you saw me again."

"What are you talking about, Jehu."

"I'm Jehu. I'm the one you knew and loved!"

"How could that be possible?"

"You scattered my ashes and I was reborn, Haou." he smiled. "I remember everything, I remember it all now. I understand why you look so upset when you look at the song book… because it was mine."

Haou didn't know what to say or do. So when Jehu started walking towards the piano, he could only follow. Jehu started playing a tune, his favourite tune. It was then it finally clicked and he believed it.

This was his Jehu all along. He sat beside him, deciding to join him. As they played on and on, the more Haou was sat with the idea. This was definitely the Jehu he knew and loved, the one that he had lost.

"Can we move the piano back?" Jehu asked.

"It's your house, your call."

"Haou, why don't you keep this place?"

"It's falling apart, Jehu."

"Why not knock it down and start anew then? Besides, my house is too small for the piano."

"You do have a point, I suppose."

"The piano is in need of serious tuning and repairs though." Jehu said.

"Does it matter though?"

"No." the bluenet beamed as he kissed the other. He understood now. Why he had cried when Haou first tried to leave, why it had stung so badly when Haou refused to use his name and why the vampire refused to. Everything was clear now and he was glad.

"I'll deal with this place first thing in the morning, Jehu."

"You better!" the bluenet said as he hummed softly, enjoying being in his lover's arms.

"I promise I will." he replied as he ran his fingers through the other's hair. The moon catching Jehu's features were just so beautiful. Much like back in the past. They were still so alike, but unlike in the past, Jehu was free. He was able to fly on his own. He held the bluenet closer to him.

"Thank you for treating me differently, My Lord." Jehu said, interrupting the silence around them.

"It was only right to."

"Please tell me everything that has happened after I left you. I want to know, Haou." he smiled as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. "I want to know everything because it must have been so hard for you."

"I'll tell you everything, but slowly."

"That's alright. I'm happy with that." the bluenet smiled.

"I do have something I want you to see before this place changes, Jehu."

"Show me." was the reply.

Haou appeared in the kitchen. It was once a beautiful place, now the walls were charred and black. Nothing remained of it.

"After you were gone, I sent everyone off. I tried to burn down the house, in fact." he said darkly. "I wanted to forget everything that had happened because you made this place more lively."

Jehu said nothing, only gently taking Haou's hand with his own.

"But. I only managed to burn this wing. I realised that I would destroy the piano too. So I just left, because I couldn't look at this place anymore."

"I don't blame you, Haou."

"I also stopped bothering socialising with the rest of my kind."

"I guess you just kinda blended in with humanity."

"In a sense, yes."

"I'm back now and you don't need to be so confused and sad anymore, Haou."

It was strange seeing the usually teasing and cheeky Jehu be serious. He didn't hate it though.

"I don't expect you to be the same as you were before. In fact, I like that you're like this now." Haou said, pausing to think about the next part he wanted to say. This part was important, so he wanted to say it right. He really wasn't one for using words to communicate intimately.

"Jehu, the reason why I never wanted to change you wasn't because I didn't love you. It was because you were so dependant on me and so trapped. Me changing you would be the same as Giese changing you. I didn't want you to be bound to me." he continued.

"However, the current you. I wouldn't think twice about changing you."

"Why do I feel like it's my birthday today?" the bluenet mused as he leant in to kiss the vampire. "I know which place is getting knocked down first now at least! The kitchen!" he smiled as stared into Haou's molten gold eyes. This was perfect. His kind of perfect.

As they walked through the corridors, a rare sight where Haou was holding Jehu's hand; everything seemed less dreary about the place. He was glad that Jehu had come, not because he wanted his old Jehu back. He wanted closure. He felt like that during the time they spent together, he never really told Jehu everything. Now that he did, he felt better.

"Can we keep the garden the way it was?"

"So you can keep digging in it like before?"

"Well I need to find some new animal friends! My old ones are all dead now!"

"Just make sure you clean yourself up, we're not getting servants."

"I know, I know, _Your Lordship_ ~" mused the bluenet.

+++++++Chromatic+++++++

He took time to admire Jehu's body as he gently nipped at his flesh. He took longer to stare into his eyes. This felt different but even better than before. He could really enjoy this. Jehu smiled at his lover with only love in his eyes. He just wanted to be with him forever. Everything was perfect now. He couldn't help but watch as the vampire kissed him on the lips, those golden eyes now without the lingering sadness he used to hold. Another kiss as he started to move in him. He couldn't help but moan. He roughly pulled Haou closer, panting and buckling. He wanted him alright.

"Harder." he cried as he raked his fingernails down Haou's back. He bit back a moan as Haou thrusted deeper. He knew Jehu's sweet spot by now. He understood why Haou was so careful though, he still remembered the past. Jehu didn't mind, he was enjoying this moment. It had a fulfilling feel to it. Finally, everything seemed to piece together. It was hot, despite Haou being cold. He reached up to intertwine his fingers with Haou's chocolate locks. Haou bent down to steal a kiss which he happily obliged to, letting a soft moan escape as well as he felt Haou go deeper into him. As Haou carried on hitting his sweet spot, he wouldn't help but writhe in pleasure. This was too good.

Haou watched as Jehu shivered under him, sweat covered his body, his eyes glazed in pleasure and want. Occasionally he'd rake his fingers down his back. When he hit the sweet spot, he'd cry out and pull him closer, beckoning him to hit deeper.

"Deeper." Jehu purred as he hit his sweet spot once again. Another hit and another cry, Haou didn't hold back anymore. He leant down and bit Jehu, nipping his neck as he roughly moved in and out of him. He moved rougher and faster while Jehu moaned and purred underneath him. He lean up and steal kisses occasionally.

It was just spurts of hot moments, biting, gasping, moaning, griping. All of it between the two, this moment like no other. No, this time it was different. Neither of them were afraid to be rough with each other. Nails raking, digging, toes curling and sighs of pure pleasure. Panting, ragged breaths. It was like they both wanted more from each other this time. They intended to go all out.

"H-Haou." the bluenet gasped in between stolen kisses. "I'm about to cum."

Haou in return moved in harder, a few moments after the bluenet cried in pure ecstasy, trembling in pure pleasure. Haou couldn't help but move in closer to the trembling bluenet, nipping at his neck. He looked into the bluenet's eyes as he carried on moving within him, just to see those amber eyes scrunch with pure pleasure. He carried on moving until he himself climaxed. He held Jehu in his arms, exchanging a kiss through ragged breaths. When the two of them finally stopped panting, Haou slowly pulled out of him. They stayed intertwined with each other. Haou had started to play with Jehu's teal locks.

"Nee, Haou."

"Hmm?"

"Maybe I should grow my hair so I can plait it. You can cut the rest short for me."

"If that's what you wish."

Jehu leaned in and kissed Haou. He snuggled up to the other, not wanting to let go. Haou didn't freeze up, he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to not want Jehu to let go. Jehu knew all this as Haou was still playing with his hair. They were enjoying the silence. Then it happened, his eyelids were drooping. He could barely keep his eyes open.

"Sleep, Jehu. You look exhausted."

"Goodnight, Haou."

"I'll see you in the morning, Jehu."

"I love you, Haou."

Haou said nothing, only ran his fingers through Jehu's locks. He stayed like that all night, watching as his lover slept. It wasn't because he was afraid Jehu would suddenly slip away- No. It was because he enjoyed the serenity of it all. How Jehu's lips would curl up into a cat smile when something good was happening in his dream or his occasion talk of food. Sometimes he would cuddle him tighter and sometimes he'd let go and steal the covers. This was perfect. Suddenly, it was odd to have a happy ending. It was odd indeed. He was glad he got one though. All these years, surviving but not living. Wandering and not finding. It was all alright now.

As the sun's rays came up and peered through the gaps of the curtains, Haou could see the bluenet's eyes squinting. Him turning, trying to block out the light but in no avail; he ended up waking up anyway.

"Good morning, Haou." he smiled sleepily through an equally sleepy voice.

"Good morning, Jehu." he replied, his hand running through his teal strands.

"Don't I at least get a kiss, Haou?" he mused, still pretty sleepy. Haou smirked and kissed him but on the neck to spite him. Jehu in turn pouted.

"Rude. I die, get reborn, remember all that and you reward me with a kiss on the neck."

"Would you rather I bite your neck then?"

"What, are you going to turn me this morning or something?" he teased.

"No, I want you to suffer as a human more." Haou mused back, this time taking Jehu's lips with his own.

"I don't want to move, Haou. I want to lie in bed and do nothing."

"Then do that, I'll cook breakfast today."

"Haou, I love you." Jehu smiled.

"I love you too." Haou replied as he cupped Jehu's face his hands. It wasn't something he said often but he wanted to tell Jehu that because it was true. Despite himself, it was true. All this time without him, it made him realise that the most important thing was having him with him by his side.

"I lovee you~" Jehu repiled.

"I'm not going to repeat it." Haou said simply.

Jehu giggled and smirked. "I was only playing with you."

"I know."

Jehu smiled up at the golden eyed man. This wasn't perfect, but it was to him.

"Say Haou, will you turn me on my birthday?"

"I'll think about it." the brunet replied as he leant in to kiss the bluenet again.

Yes, this was true perfection.

====== END ======


End file.
